Teen Wolf: My Story
by TheGirlWhoDreams01
Summary: 17-year-old Valda has never had a normal life. Moving from England to Mystic Falls with her dad, meeting supernatural people before moving again by her dad for protection. However what he doesn't know is that in Beacon Hills, nothing is all as it seems when Valda meets Scott McCall and his secret life and friends.
1. Wolf Moon - Part 1

Valda looked out of her dad's car at her new home. She had moved around so much that she was just _tired_. She stepped out of the car and shut the door, hearing a soft_ click_. The men with their stuff had already come and gone, so Valda was happy about one thing. She couldn't stand one of the men as he eyed her at the old home back in Mystic Falls. "Well, here we are honey, our new home." Her dad said next to her. She simply looked down at her scruffy converse and heard her dad sigh, "Val this is for the best. England holds to many memories and Mystic Falls wasn't safe."

"But they were my friends! Yes they were different but-" She snapped back but her dad simply cut her off. "Val they were supernatural people. You were in danger. I had to keep you safe, you're my only child and I can't afford to lose you. This is the last time we have to move. I promise you." He whispered the last part and hugged her. She was happy that they didn't have to move anymore. At least it was one good thing. They opened the house door to find tons of boxes and suitcases placed in different rooms. "Well at least they put the boxes in the right room." He dad mumbled as he walked into the so called 'dining room'. Valda smirked and was about to close the door when she saw two boys around her age staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and waved a bit to see if they were staring at her. She was correct when they waved back. "Dad! I'll be back in a minute!" She shouted and ran out of the door.

She walked across the street and finally stood in front of the boys. "Hi I'm Valda." She said weakly. "Hey, I'm Scott and this is Stiles." A boy with curly dark hair replied while smiling. "You just moved in?" Valda nodded. "Yeah. This is my third house." It went quiet and Scott and Valda both noticed that Stiles was still staring at her. "Hello?" She teased and waved her hand in front of his face. "You're English! I…I mean…are you from England?" Stiles stammered and Scott face palmed himself. Valda just laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pure English." Stiles starting smiling widely and Scott just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry about Stiles, he can ask random questions at random times. Is that a mood ring?" Scott explained then asked randomly. Stiles then looked at him as if to say, _you have shot down your own argument. _"It's ok and yeah in a way." Valda grew quiet and hoped the boys will drop it about her ring she has to wear. She didn't want to explain it what she meant by 'sort off'. "Anyway, I better get going. Got to unpack my stuff so." Valda quickly excused herself started to walk away.

"Wait!" Scott called. She turned round and he asked, "What school are you going to?" Valda replied, "Beacon High." The two boys smiled and Stiles replied, "We go there. You have just made two awesome friends to show you round." Valda smiled, "Great. Can I get your numbers? It would be cool to meet people after school." She replied and watched as the two boys nodded and ran to her and gave them their numbers. She returned home and before walking into her new home she watched as they both walked into a house next to her's. _Met the neighbours. _Valda smiled to herself. She closed the front door and jumped when she saw her dad leaning against the wall next to the door. She noticed that he was smirking big time.

"Who were they?" He asked in a mocking voice. Valda smirked and stepped to the bottom of the stairs. "Friends that go to my school." She replied then left it there as she walked upstairs to her new room. When she opened the door she realized that is was huge. She sighed in exhaustion as she then realized she had _loads _of boxes and suitcases to unpack. She first got to work on her new wardrobe. Hours later she skipped dinner and got ready straight for bed. She turned her light off but soon after saw two lights at her window. She groaned and opened her window to see Scott and Stiles standing at the bottom of her window. "What are you to doing?" She hissed. "My dad is the sheriff of this town. I heard he got a dispatch call. Two joggers have found a body, but the thing is, there is only half of it." Stiles whispered back. Suddenly Valda wasn't tired anymore. "One second." She whispered back and grabbed a torch from her cupboard, shoes and then climbed out of the window. "Ok. Let's go." She whispered smiling then set of into the forest with the boys.

Half an hour later they reached a side walk with police cars flashing and officers standing around. The three teenagers stood behind a bush and watched the scene in awe. Suddenly Valda shivered. "Man I wish I brought something to keep me warm." She muttered and heard muffled sniggers from the boys. She wish she did though, she was cold in only knee-length jogging bottoms and a strap top with uggs on. "Crap." She whispered in shock. "What's wrong." Scott asked worried. "I just remember my dad has always been a cop and he's here. I can see him. Damn it he must of started work early." She muttered and cursed mentally in her head. She just hoped that she wasn't going to get caught. Unfortunately Stiles lost his balance and fell over, causing a noise for his dad and Valda's dad to look from their convocation at their hiding spot. "Crap." Was all Scott muttered and then grabbed Valda's hand before taking off – leaving Stiles to be caught.

They continued running for ten minutes before thinking it was all right to stop running. "I'm going to see is Stile's got away. Stay here." Scott ordered then took off before Valda could protest. She stood in the cold for a couple of minutes before hearing leaves being stepped on a lot and then little screams. Valda eyes grew wide and her breaths got laboured from being scared of the noise. Soon they quietened down before being silent once again and any normal person would of walked away. _But I'm not normal. _She thought to herself. She walked forward and started taking little quiet steps as she got closer to someone panting. She stood on a ledge and slowly looked down to see Scott with a ripped t-shirt and sweaty hair! "Oh my days." She gasped and climbed down to be in front of Scott. "Val." He whispered weakly and smirked. "Shh." She mumbled back but he disobeyed and he replied, "Wolf." She looked confused but gasped when she saw a huge mark on his side. She moved the clothing out of the way to see the mark clearly and gasped again when she when she saw it was a bite mark. Scott had been bitten.

"Scott, what happened?" Valda whispered with concern. "Wolf…bit me…huge with…red…eyes." He stammered out weakly. Valda draped one off his arms over her shoulders and put one of her hand on his waist from support and walked out of the woods. It took them five minutes to reach their homes. "Front…door." She heard Scott whisper. She raised one of my eyebrows but then realized the lights were off and there was no car on the drive. He opened the door with the help of Valda and went to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. "Wait here." She ordered and ran into the bathroom. She opened cupboards when she finally found a first-aid kit. She ran back into his room and knelt by his side and started rubbing it gently. Sometimes Scott would hiss and groan in pain but then went silent as Valda started dressing it.

"Ok I'm done." Valda whispered. Scott looked at her as she was putting her stuff and "Thank you." He gasped out. Valda looked down at him and smiled. "It was no problem. Just be careful when moving and see you at school on tomorrow." Scott smirked and whispered. "Yes mum." Valda laughed and put the first aid kit away and was about to head for the door when they both heard a car pull onto to the drive. "Crap, that's my mum." He gasped. Valda looked round quickly and her eyes landed on the window. "I will see you at school." She said again and opened the window and disappeared.

She rushed home and climbed in through her window and as soon as she collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep. The morning came quickly than Valda wanted when she awoke to stiles staring at her and Scott was sitting on her window sill. "Stiles! Get your face out of my personal area!" She shrieked. The boys laughed and she groaned and got out of bed, "First people I meet are tweedle dum and tweedle dee." The laugh and then Valda grabs Scott's ear, "What do you think you are doing? I told you to take it easy!" She shrieked and let go, she grabbed baggy jeans, hoodie and converse and walked into her bathroom and shut the door.

"Val that's the thing. I don't have a mark any more. I woke up this morning and looked, the bite mark is gone. But the strange thing is, I can hear things that are so far away and I feel stronger." Scott said through the door and then stepped back and Valda stepped out changed and her purple hair brushed and done up in a ponytail. "Strange. Let's talk more in the car." She replied grabbing her things and watched as them agree.

When they reached the school she waved goodbye to Stiles and Scott and walked to her new locker. The car journey was still going round inside her head. Stiles thought that Scott was a werewolf and for some strange reason, Valda agreed. She was now cautious of the full moon that was going to be on this Saturday coming. She reached her locker and saw another girl with brown hair, "Hi, I'm Valda." She said happily. "Hey, I'm Allison. I'm new." She replied shyly. Valda's grin grew bigger, "Same. Maybe we can help each other out." Allison nodded with a smile and gave her number. Suddenly a girl with Strawberry red hair walked towards them.

"Hello I'm Lydia and you two are the new girls I'm guessing? You seem pretty enough so we are doing a dance for the Lacrosse game and you two can come to my party on Saturday. Wanna hang out with me?" She said with a force smile and walked off. Allison and Valda looked at each other and shrugged, then followed. _Great, started school and my life feel like back in Mystic Falls _she thought.

The rest of the week past like a blur. Valda introduced Allison to Scott and things were looking good for them. It was Friday and Allison and Valda were by the bleachers. "I'm bored" Valda stated. Allison agreed. They got onto the cheerleading team on Wednesday and were watching Scott and Stiles try out for Lacrosse. "Wanna dance and cheer for the two boys?" Allison looked at her but then laughed and agreed. Smiling, Valda pulled out her phone and started to play Some Nights by FUN. "Seriously?" Allison stated laughing. Valda just shrugged and jumped onto the ground with Allison and them two started dancing.

Scott and Stiles were annoyed as they felt that they weren't going to make the Lacrosse team _again. _Suddenly they heard music starting to play and saw Allison and Valda cheering for them. "Defiantly have supporters." Stiles commented smiling. Scott then started smiling and heard the coach call everyone into a group. "Ok, I have watched you all and I have decided who has made the team." He started calling out names. They heard call out Jackson and watched as his friend's high-five him. Then they high fived each other when they heard both their names get called out. "Yes! We made it!" They cheered but Scott noticed Jackson looking at him like something was wrong.

Far away in the trees, a tall stranger stood in the shadows, his black clothes and hair helping him blend in with the shadows. He watched as the two girls started dancing and cheering. He leaned in further against the tree and watched the girls. More importantly, he was watching the girl with purple hair. There was something about her that he was…interested in, he then watched the boy who got bitten – Scott - and how he made the try outs. He narrowed his eyes at the four teen agers smiling and hugging each other. At inhuman speed, he got closer to the group and listened to their convocation. "Can't believe we made it…all thanks to you two dancing…good time for that party tomorrow." He listened on the word party. He watched as they all walked away. But again, he was watching the mystery girl. Why was he always staring at her.

Valda stopped walking and frowned. She looked behind her and swore she felt like she was being watched. She looked into the bushes and trees and swore she could see someone. Someone in the shadows. "Valda! You coming?" She turned to see Stiles waiting for her and turned her head back again quickly, to see nothing. "Yeah. Coming." She replied slowly and walked away from the trees with two glowing ice blue eyes that still stared at her walking away.


	2. Wolf Moon - Part 2

Valda waved goodbye to Stiles and Scott as they climbed into Stiles' car. Allison left with her dad so Valda was walking the long trip on her own. She was walking on the side of the road with both headphones plugged in her ears that she didn't notice a black Camaro slowing down beside her and the window rolling down. "Need a ride?" The man asked. She pulled out her headphones and bent down and looked at the stranger. He looked handsome that's for sure. His black styled hair with his black clothing matched perfectly to the car he was driving. "It's ok. I'm sure it's that far away." She replied smiling. She didn't want some stranger to help her. She would feel guilty about wasting his time. "It's gonna rain. Look at the sky, you can tell it will rain in a second. It's no problem so come on." He replied. She looked at the sky briefly, the man was right, it did look like it was gonna rain soon.

She climbed in and then the man took off. "Thanks. I'm Valda Haven." She said while putting her I-pod away. "Derek Hale. Your new around here I take it? With the accent you must be." He replied smirking. "Yeah, I was born in England but me and my dad, we left for reasons and we thought 'America?' so yeah." She explained briefly. Derek knew when to drop convocation when someone doesn't go into detail, so he dropped it. It went silent but from the occasional 'turn here' from Valda. _It suited her, _he thought. He mentally shook his head and the thought disappeared as quickly as it entered his mind. They finally reached her house for which he was happy about, her scent hit him wave after wave. "I'll see you around?" She asked. He could sense the hope in her voice. He simply smirked and replied "Of course." Valda smiled and shut the car door and walked to her home. When she opened the front door, Derek was already driving away.

Valda walked to her room and worked on her homework that she was given. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Allison was coming over and they were going to get ready together. She told her dad if she could go and he agreed as long as she didn't drink. It was around seven when she walked downstairs and cooked a microwave meal. Her dad was still at work and wouldn't be home until the early morning. She finished eating and had a shower then fell asleep.

As Derek drove away he wondered why he told her he would be seeing her later. He didn't mean to say it; it just came out on its own, life his voice had total control of his mouth. Her scent of lavender and vanilla stayed in his car like she was still her. A growl escaped from his throat. He decided not to think about her tonight and thought about trying to get Scott alone at that party tomorrow to let him know what he really is.

At midday the next day Valda woke up to Allison knocking on her bedroom door. Valda stumbled out of her bed and walked over to her door, well, if you could call it walking. "Hey Val, wow, you never look good when you wake up do you?" Allison asked chuckling. "No not really. Come in, let me just take a quick shower." Valda replied with a smirk and opened her door wider to let Allison in. Valda ran into her bathroom and as she said, did have a quick shower and after drying herself and throwing on her jogging bottoms and a strap top he walked out. "Your dress looks beautiful. Anyway, I saw you yesterday." Allison commented then looked at Valda with a look in her eyes.

"Did you?" Valda replied as she sat down on her bed and started combing her hair. "Yes. You see, I was jogging in the forest and I saw you get into a black car with a really handsome man at the wheel." Allison winked and Valda blushed. "It was nothing. He offered, I accepted. That's it." Allison tilted her head. "Did you catch his name?" Valda nodded, "Yes, his name is Derek Hale. What is this by the way twenty questions? C'mon let's get ready." Valda replied laughing. Allison laughed as well and started getting ready. Stiles and Scott were picking them up round six as the party started by half six. Hours later they were finally done. Allison was wearing a cream dress with on shoulder strap that had cream flowers on them that came up just above her knees, brown gladiator shoes and gold jewellery. Her hair was done up apart from two little bits left hanging at the front of her face. Valda wore black trousers and a frilly black top. Her hair was left down but straightened.

They heard the jeep pulling up and started smiling. "First week and we have already been invited to a party." Valda commented with a smirk while Allison agreed. They reached down stair and Valda was stopped by her dad. "Dad." She whined. She didn't want to be stopped now after getting ready. "I'm not stopping you. Just wanted to say be careful and you look beautiful." Her dad replied then hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back. "I will be fine. I will be home round 1, so don't wait up." She replied. After saying goodbye and climbing into the jeep while being stared at, the group all took off for the party.

When they arrived they could hear music blasting and people from the school everywhere. They all walked through the front door and Lydia stopped the two girls. "Everyone here are the two new girls! Pick one to dance with and be nice with them!" She shouted and everyone cheered. Allison was whisked off by Scott and that left Valda with a group of boys, who were more looking at her cleavage than her face. She started to feel insecure until she heard a voice that she was thankful for saving her right now. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid that she promised me a dance or two. In fact that's my girlfriend." The crowd parted to reveal Derek Hale. Valda sighed and walked towards while whispering, "Thank you." He smirked and placed his arm around her waist to a) keep up the act and b) in a protective way. They stepped outside and Valda saw Scott and Allison together. Allison waved and raised her eyebrow and a smirk which left Valda blushing.

Derek noticed and smirked. He still thought that she was mysterious to him but tonight she looked beautiful. He couldn't deny that, she was indeed beautiful tonight. The outfit didn't really suit her. She looked like she was shy of her body. They stood by the food table and Derek picked up two beer bottles, "Oh, I'm not allowed to drink." Valda said sheepishly. "Well, have one and if you get caught then I will take the blame." He replied then smirked. After a moment Valda took the bottle and started drinking it. When she was half way she noticed Scott was in pain. "Scott?" She shouted but stayed where she was as she stood shocked of him running off. Derek and Valda saw Stiles stand by Allison and Derek could hear Stiles offering her a ride home which she accepted. "May I offer you a ride?" Derek asked in Valda's ear, which helped her snap out of her trance and gave her a mini plan. "Yes, actually, to the woods if that's all right." She replied then walked off without an answer. Derek knew she wanted to find Scott, at first he was going to say no to her, but, she might be more helpful in finding him.

After the car journey and in the woods, Valda was surprised that Derek didn't out up a fight with her about going into the woods. After half an hour of searching, Valda saw a figure. "Scott?" She asked cautiously, taking slow steps towards the figure. When she reached him she saw that it was Scott, but, something about him didn't look right. She gasped when she saw his face. His canine teeth had grown and were sharp, he had claws for fingers and his ears had gone pointed. He was gasping as he had an arrow in his shoulder. "Derek!" She called over. He ran over and saw everything. "Scott you have to listen. Last week when you were bitten, it was a werewolf. I am one as well but it wasn't me. There are hunters that find us and will kill us." Derek explained as he pulled the arrow out. Then all three heads snapped up at the sound of shouts. "Scott come on. Get up and we have to run back to your house. Valda, here are my keys and drive my care to your home." Derek instructed. He then turned into werewolf form and softened his gaze at Valda, grabbed Scott and they started running. Valda looked at the keys the ran to car which she unlocked, got in and drove. Drove to safety.

When she arrived home she opened her door and was happy to see that her dad didn't wait up for her as she walked past his bedroom and heard him snore. She walked into her room and quickly undressed and put on her sleeping clothes. She took off all her jewellery and put it away. She looked out of her window and saw two figures by Scott's house. _At least they are safe, _she thought.

She went into her bathroom and tied up her hair then brushed her teeth. When she was done and about to open her bathroom door when she heard the floor creak. She frowned then prepared herself and swung open the door to see Derek. She immediately relaxed. "Sorry. I got Scott home safe so I came to see if you did." He said. Valda nodded and looked down. "Look, about earlier, I'm sorry if I have scared you off what I am-" Derek was soon cut of when Valda placed her hand over his mouth. "It's ok, I'm not scared. I will keep your secret." She replied smiling. "You better go. My dad might wake up wondering why I'm talking to myself." Derek smiled and nodded. He made to the window when Valda quickly stopped him. "See you later." She whispered and placed her lips on his cheek briefly. She then stood back and watched as Derek disappeared from her window and into the forest. She got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face and a distant howl.

Rest of the weekend past like a blur and it was soon Monday again. Valda walked to school and talked to Allison. Valda was told that her and Scott made up about what happened at the party but Valda kept the whole Derek thing a secret. At lunch Scott told her that Stiles knew he was a werewolf. At the end of the day all four of them walked out of the doors. "There's my dad. See you guys later." Allison replied then waved. The three teenagers watched then Scott gasped. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked. "Allison's dad, he's a hunter. He was the one who shot me in the forest." The three friends stood shocked and worried as they watched the silver car slowly drive away.


	3. Second Chance At First Line

After realizing that Allison's dad was the hunter that shot Scott on Saturday, Valda left the boys and walked home on her own. She needed some peace from werewolves and hunters; in fact, she just needed to clear her head. She walked through the woods with as always, her headphones in her ears. She stopped walking when she came across a home. It looked like it was home, if it was burnt and half of it was destroyed. But Valda loved places like them; they had stories behind why they were like that. She opened the ajar door and stepped inside. She looked around her and heard a car pull up. She snapped her head and looked out of a broken window and saw it was a black Camaro – Derek. She looked round nervously for a place to hide but gave up, he could probably hear her inside so what was the point of hiding? She walked up the stairs and sat at the top and unplugged her I-pod and slipped it into her bag.

When Derek finally entered the house, he saw Valda sitting at the top of the stairs. He tilted his head and walked up the stairs, before sitting on a step in front of her. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a bit more venom in his voice than he intended when she flinched and looked down. "Sorry, I've had an annoying day today." He whispered. She looked up and replied, "It's ok, and I was just walking randomly in the woods and I came across this place. I like places like this because their full of stories and history. Can I ask why you're here?" Derek looked around and sighed, "This is where I used to live when I was young, but then, six years ago me and my sister Laura came home to find our home and our family inside screaming. Blamed myself ever since as I dated someone who hunts werewolves." It went quiet and Valda tried to hug Derek from where she was sitting, "I'm so sorry. You never deserved that. But at least you have your sister." Derek looked down, "Not quite, the half body found last week, that was my sister." Valda gasped and didn't know what to say.

The silence was broken when my phone started ringing. She reached for it and saw the screen flashing Stiles, "Hello?" She said into it. "Hey, it's Scott, at Lacrosse practise he hit Jackson big time. I ran to him and saw his eyes were amber and he ran away. He's in the locker room now screaming." Valda hanged up and she knew that Derek listened in as he offered her a ride to the school. They arrived in five minutes and ran down the corridors and reached the lockers and Stiles by the door. He pointed and them three ran in seeing Scott in his werewolf form. Derek grabbed him and held him against the lockers. Scott growled but Derek growled back at him even louder. After a few seconds Derek let's go of Scott as he changes back to normal. "This is why you can't play on the game tomorrow. You can't control it." Derek snapped and looked at him. "I can and watch me." Scott huffed. Valda sighed and shook my head slightly. "Well I'm going home. See you at the game you guys." She said and left with Derek following her.

"Do you mind if I give you a lift home?" Derek asked her as she searched her bag for something. "Actually, could you drop me off at the mall? I need to find a dress for this dance I'm doing at the game. Do you mind or do you have to be somewhere?" Derek smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm free to help you." He replied. They set of for the mall and Valda quickly picked up a Latin dress. "Don't you wanna try it on?" Derek asked her as he watched her begin to head of the checkout. "I thought you didn't wanna be here and to be honest I don't really either." She replied and looked round. Derek noticed and saw her looking at all of the skinny women. "Val they force themselves to be skinny. You have a natural, beautiful shape. Put it on and show everyone here how to look good." He whispered and watched her blush. He thought it made her look so more beautiful and watched her go behind a curtain.

A few minutes later she stepped out and Derek couldn't help but feel his jaw open a bit and his stomach feeling weird. She was revealing a lot of her but she did look beautiful in it. "You…you look…amazing." He stuttered out. What was wrong with him? He was never like this to anyone, guess that has changed as he kept looking at her. "I guess I will buy this then." She replied while giggling a bit at Derek's reaction. After she bought the dress she was taken home and walked to her front door with Derek. "Do you wanna come in?" She asked while Derek shook his head. "Your dad isn't home. I don't want to stir things up if neighbours are watching you bring a mysterious man into your home alone." They smirked and it went quiet. "Well, I'll see you later?" She asked and watched him nod. "I'll check on you tonight. If I'm allowed." Sit was her turn to nod and kissed him briefly on the cheek and stepped inside.

Later on Valda felt like something was wrong. Her dad opened the front door and jumped when she was on the stairs, "God don't do that Valda. Thought you were in the kitchen." She shook her head. "I have to go. I got a call from Stiles' dad. He got told that they found the other half of the woman's body." Valda gasped at the mention of Derek's sister. "Where was it?" She demanded. "By the burnt down Hale's house. We're arresting a man named Derek Hale." He replied then left. Valda couldn't breathe. She waited till she couldn't hear her dad's car then rushed out of the door herself and into the woods.

She ran. All she did was run. She felt like she couldn't stop and to be honest she didn't want to. She finally saw the Hale's house and saw Derek on the porch being handcuffed. "Derek!" She shouted and watched as he snapped his head towards her. He could her heart beating rapidly, knowing that she had been running and never stopped once. He ripped himself away from the officers and ran to her. The more close he was to her he could tell that she was crying. "Do you believe it? Do you believe I killed my sister?" He demanded quickly and was relieved when she shook her head. "Good. Promise me not let Scott play at the game on tomorrow." She breathed through the tears and replied, "I promise." He smirked and he couldn't help it but place his lips on hers. She responded just in time as the officers pulled him away from her.

She watched him get pushed into the car and saw Scott and Stiles run to her. "You two! You two ratted him out! That was his sister! Why would he kill her?" She shouted and pushed past them. She was fuming but she didn't care. She screamed and punched a tree. She watched as she left a hole in it and didn't care that she had splinters in her hand and it was bleeding. "It's your fault." She whispered and walked away from them who were calling after her. She finally reached home and realized that she left the door wide open. She didn't care she slammed it shut and bandaged her hand. She then went to her bedroom and fell on it, she didn't care that she was still in her clothes as she fell asleep from everything.

The next day was the game. The whole day she knew she looked like shit but didn't care. Allison heard about him being arrested and was there for here. Lydia was oblivious to it and them three practised as much as they could for the dance. At lunch when Stiles and Scott sat down they noticed her hand was bandaged. "Val it was for the best." Stiles whispered. She just scoffed and replied. "Oh yes, it was for the best all right." She got up and was about to walk away when she stopped and looked at them, "Oh and at the game later. I won't be doing the dance at half time you two or the team. I will be doing it for Derek" then she stormed away.

At the game Valda wasn't really watching it but when it got to half time the lights were turned off and the platform was put on the grass and the three girls stepped on it. They were being introduced and Valda sighed when she looked up and saw something that gave her a bit of hope and a smile to her face. Two ice blue eyes. The lights were turned on and she could see Derek sitting on the bleachers. The song started which was Of Verona – Paint the Pictures. They danced to it and when they finished they all bowed and waved. Valda stepped off and ran to Derek even though she was in heels. "Did you escape or something?" She asked laughing. Her dad came over and told her, "He was freed. It was an animal that ripped her in half not a human so we let Derek go." They smiled weakly at each other and her dad walked away. "I knew you were innocent." She whispered and hugged him. He hugged her back and whispered back, "Thank you for knowing the truth." They pulled apart and sat on the bleachers and watched the rest of the game. At the Scott's team won but he started bending over and looking like he was in pain. They watched him run inside the school with Allison and Stiles following behind.

They were half way on the pitch when Valda stopped as her phone was ringing. She answered it. "You may of just seen Scott lose control just now and he ran to the lockers. Allison followed him and I kind of walked in on them two making out. She's just left and now Scott keeps chanting 'she kissed me'. I gotta go. He's sitting under a running shower." Stiles informed her and then hanged up. She smiled and stood by Derek. "He's ok." She simply said smiling but frowned as she saw Jackson bending down and picking up Scott's glove that he tore off that had holes in were his fingers turned into claws.


	4. Pack Mentality

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as him, Scott and Valda walked into school. Scott just told them his nightmare of where he killed Allison in a school bus at night. "Yeah, but it felt so real. I have to find Allison; I have to make sure she's ok." Scott replied in a huff and stormed away. Stiles and Valda sighed heavily and followed Scott at his quick pace. When they rounded the corner they stopped to see them to talking, "Well at least she's alive." Valda sighed happily while leaning against the wall. When Scott and Allison finally ended their convocation, Scott walked back to them. "She's alive." He said while smiling like the Cheshire Cat. The three friends opened the doors and their smiles turned into frowns to see the door on the back of a bus nearly ripped off and blood all over the bus and inside.

In chemistry Scott whispered to Stiles and Valda, "What if I did do it?" He asked nervously. "Maybe it was a rabbit." Stiles replied and Valda raised one eyebrow. "What did I do with it?" He asked. "I don't know, cooked it in a mini werewolf oven. I don't know." Stiles exclaimed and Valda tried to stifle a laugh. "You three, would it be better if you were apart?" Their teacher, Mr. Harris. They all groaned silently but obeyed his order. As soon as Valda sat down the person next to her jumped out of her seat while shouting, "Hey! I think they have found something!" Everyone ran to the window and saw to medics pushing a gurney, suddenly the man jumped up screaming and everyone in the room jumped back. Scott walked away from the window and Stiles and Valda where by his side. "Hey, that's good, he's alive. Dead men don't do that." Valda said while putting her hand on his arm. "But that's the thing; I think I'm the one who attacked him."

After school Valda got dropped off at her home by Stiles and she opened the door and walked to her room. She slumped her bag onto her bed and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Derek by her window. "Jeez Derek, I'm gonna give you a bell so I know when your near." He just chuckled and replied, "Wanna come to my house since you love it so much." Valda looked at him. "I can't, I have loads of homework." He tilted his head. "Take it with you." He said with a 'duh' voice. She sighed and agreed.

They were at his house for hours and got a text from Stiles. "Scott finally remembers about the night in the bus. He wasn't attacking the man, he was trying to help him." She looked at Derek who simply nodded. "Do you, already know about this?" He smirked and replied, "He came over earlier asking for my help and I told him I would if he helped me in return." She tried to edge him on, "Which is…" If failed as he taped the side of his nose and laughed as she landed a weak but playful punch on his arm. For the next hour or so he helped her with questions she didn't understand and when they were done they ended up with an awkward silence between them. "So…" Valda tried to start convocation but jumped when her phone started ringing, making Derek laugh. She gave him an evil glare but answered her phone. "Hey." She said into it. "Hey, it's me Stiles. My dad got a call about the man who was attacked in the bus. He's…dead."

The phone went quiet and Valda ran her hand through her hair. "Ok, have you told Scott?" She final asked and got a reply but from the person she was asking about as she saw Scott throw open the door in anger. "Derek!" he shouted as if Valda wasn't here. Derek stepped out and stood next to Scott. "What did you do to the bus driver?" Scott shouted. Valda shut her phone and looked at Derek who answered, "What? I did nothing. All I have done was visit him while you were at school and he knew my name. I asked him how but he didn't answer. After school I have been with Valda. All of the time." He said the last part slowly as if to make sure Scott would understand.

However he didn't as he grabbed Derek and threw him into the wall. Derek landed on the floor and brushed the wood and debris of him, "Cute." He muttered and took his jacket off and cracked his neck – making him shift. Scott had already changed and they started fighting. Valda sighed and pulled out her phone and started playing games while listening to Destroya by My Chemical Romance.

After five minutes, the boys finally stopped fighting. "I wasn't the one who bit you. It was another wolf who is an alpha. We're betas and I will need you to help me stop him." Derek spat and after a staring contest, Scott agreed.

Later that night Derek took Valda home and they climbed through her window. "Well, good night." Valda whispered and climbed into bed. Derek slowly bent down and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good Night." He left through her window, leaving her to sleep peacefully.


	5. Magic Bullet

Derek watched the big, black wolf with red eyes in the forest. He kept following and kept making sure that he wouldn't be discovered by his heartbeat or his scent. He kept trailing it but gasped when they both reached the edge of the forest and saw the alpha jump onto a roof. He stood in the trees and watched a silver car drive down the road and looked at the alpha watching it. Derek ran from shadow to shadow and looked at the woman getting out of the car. He didn't care that a growl escaped his lips as he saw who it was. Kate Argent. Suddenly he heard the alpha howl and he need to get out of here. Derek started to run and heard gun shots. "Come on!" He heard Kate shout. After a few more shouting gun shots were fired and when he rounded the cornered the wall he stop and panted. He moved his arm and felt a sharp pain. He took his jacket off and saw a bullet wound deep in his arm.

*\/*\/*

The next day Valda knocked on Allison's door and looked at her phone while she waited. She and Derek have been talking since the dance at the Lacrosse game but recently he wasn't replying to her texts. She stopped texting because she didn't want to sound well…desperate. She sighed at how ridiculous she was sounding and smiled when she saw the door open and Allison looking at her. "Hey, come in. I need to get a few more things in my room." She said and took off up the stairs. Valda stepped into the hallway and was about to step into the living room when she heard talking. "Last night an alpha was following me. But so was Derek Hale." I heard a female voice and I couldn't help but gasp slightly. I then heard a male's voice. I realized that it was Allison's dad. "Derek Hale? As in the one you dated when you two were teenagers." She whispered another gasp and grew annoyed. Valda didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel it. "Yes. I started shooting at both of them and one of my shots landed in Derek. He has only forty-eight hours to live then…no more Derek." She gasped one last time and felt a tear run down her cheek. Valda ran outside and soon Allison closed her door. "Hey. You ok?" She noticed her was crying and they climbed into her car. "Yeah. I just need to get to school. Now." She just nodded and took off.

We arrived and Valda quickly ran out of her car and saw the two boys and ran to them. Stiles saw she was crying and he hugged me while Scott asked, "What's wrong." I pulled away from them and replied with one word. "Derek." The boys looked at each other and Stiles quickly said, "In the jeep." We all climbed in and started driving off when we saw the person we were looking for come out of nowhere. Stiles quickly stopped the jeep and Valda was the first person to climb out. Valda grabbed him to support him and looked into his eyes not caring how close their faces were. "Derek. I know what's happened." She whispered and felt another tear fall from her eye. She hated crying because it made her feel weak. Yeah she has heard it nearly every day but to her it made her feel really weak, like she needed to prove something to everyone. Derek whispered one thing to her that made her laugh a bit. "Don't cry, I'm not dead yet."

"What's happening to you?" Scott demanded. "Last night. I was shot with a bullet-" he was interrupted by Stiles, "What a silver bullet?" Derek rolled his eyes, "No you idiot. A bullet containing wolfsbane. I was shot by a hunter who I know from my past. I have just under forty hours to find a bullet exactly like it to reverse the poison." Derek replied weakly. Scott ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Ok. Valda and Stiles drive around for a bit. Take him somewhere deserted. I'm going to Allison's to study so I will try and find the bullet and give it to you." Scott explained and started to walk away while Stiles was left to stammer. "I hate him for this." He managed to say.

In the jeep, Valda helped Derek take his jacket off. He leaned back in his seat while sighing deeply. Valda dug through her bag and brought out her half empty water bottle and tissues. She put some water on the tissue and started to dap it on his forehead. He turned his head slightly to her and brushed a bit of her hair out of her face. They were distracted when Stiles through his phone down. "Hey can you not try to bleed on my seats?" he demanded. "Where are you going?" Valda asked. "Where do you think I'm going? Taking him home." Stiles scoffed. "You can't take me there. I need a last resort." Derek managed to say. Stiles suddenly stopped the car and Valda managed to stop herself and Derek falling off the seats. "Last resort! What last resort?" He screeched but turned away when Derek rolled up his sleeve to reveal the bullet wound. "Oh my god what is that? Is it contagious? Ergh you should probably just get out." Valda rolled her eyes while Derek replied, "Start the car."

Stiles snapped, "You know I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Also I could probably drag you little werewolf ass out onto the road and leave you for dead." It went quiet and Derek simply replied with, "Start the car. Or I will rip you throat out, with my teeth." Stiles and Derek had a little staring contest till Stiles turned away and started the car. They kept driving for hours in silence. Valda texted her dad saying she was with Stiles doing homework and continued to pat wet tissues on Derek's forehead while Stiles spoke into his phone. "Yeah and he's starting to smell," There was a pause, "Like death." Valda sighed and continued to dab his forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" Derek whispered. She stopped and looked at him, "Because I care. Scott may dislike you and Stiles may be scared of you, but, I want to be the one who helps you and we can tell each other anything." Valda smiled and plugged in one of her headphones. Derek could hear a song named Addicted, but he couldn't remember who it was by. Valda leaned down and put her head on her shoulder. He wanted to protest but at the same time he didn't want to. Stiles put his phone down and started up the car. "Where are we going?" Valda asked. "Scott said he needs a little bit more time. But he said we can take you to the animal clinic." Stiles replied in a tired tone and set off. Half an hour later they arrived parked outside the back entrance and Valda gently set Derek down on sacks of dog food while Stiles pressed the up button on the lift. "What happens if Scott can't get the bullet?" Stiles asked while looking at his phone.

"I have an idea for that." Derek replied and when they reached the top Derek scrambled to take his t-shirt off and Valda had trouble to avert her eyes from his toned muscles. Derek searched the cupboards and found what it was a blade. "I will need you to chop of my arm." He placed it on the tabled and tried to breathe as Valda tied a band around his arm. Stiles turned it on but soon turned it off and slammed it down. "Oh my god. What if you bleed to death?" He asked while covering his mouth. "It will heal if it works." Derek replied while gasping slightly. Valda kept hold off him to keep him standing while Stiles retorted, "I don't think I can do this. Because of the flesh, the bone and especially the blood." His voice broke a bit at the last part while Derek rolled his eyes. "Look, either you chop off my arm or I will chop off your head."

"You know I'm so not buying your threats-" Stiles started saying but Derek quickly grabbed him by his t-shirt, "Ok! Ok I'll do it." Derek turned the other way coughed up black blood. Some landed on Valda but she didn't care. She ran to Derek and stated, "I'll do it." She grabbed the blade and Stiles turned away covering his ears while Valda got ready. Before she was about to start cutting into Derek's arm, they all heard a voice that they need to hear all night. "Stiles? Val?" Scott ran in and saw what was about to happen. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed. Stiles scoffed and replied, "Aww you have just prevented a life time of nightmares."

Scott gave the bullet to Derek and before he could do anything, he suddenly went light headed and collapsed onto the floor, dropping the bullet. Stiles and Scott ran to get the bullet while Valda ran to Derek. "Don't you dare die on me." She ordered while tapping his cheek gently. A tear came down her face and did one thing that came to her mind – she kissed him. She felt him place move his good arm to put his hand on her cheek and responded to the kiss. Suddenly the boys shouted that they got the bullet and Valda pulled away from Derek and helped him up.

He unscrewed the bullets top and tipped the contents out, he lit the wolfsbane which let out a huge sparks before dying down and scooping them up then placing them on the wound. He screamed in agony before his wound closed up. Valda closed her eyes and walked out to the jeep. Soon after Stiles came out. "They started arguing and took off to visit someone. Wanna take you home?" he asked Valda who simply nodded.

*\/*\/*

Later that night, Valda was sitting on her bed reading a Wuthering Heights while Addicted by Morgan Page played silently. Suddenly Derek was in her room. "Thank you for today. For saving me." He stated and watched Valda smile. "No problem." It went quiet and Valda looked down. "About earlier, the kiss, I'm sorry I did that." Derek smirked. "It's fine. Haven't really done anything like that since of Kate Argent." It went quiet again. "I have to go. See you soon. I promise." Derek whispered suddenly near her face. Valda simply nodded and they could help themselves kiss before Derek left and Valda fell asleep thinking of Derek while smiling.


	6. The Tell

Valda tied up her hair and brushed her teeth. She was tired and all she wanted was _sleep. _All she craved was _sleep. _She was also depressed about her and Derek. What were they? Did he actually like her or playing her along? She was about to turn the light off when she heard her dad talk into his phone. "Yeah…video store…alright I'm on my way." She rushed to her bed and heard her dad open the door. "Hey, I gotta go. Work called saying an animal attacked a video store." He sounded tired and sometimes all he ever got was three hours sleep. "Anyone hurt?" She asked. "A girl named Lydia saw it and is now in shock big time and a boy named Jackson was in the store when the animal attacked. I have to go now." He replied and waved while closing the door. She grabbed her phone and before she could text Stiles she heard the jeep pull up outside her house.

She shut the front door and rushed into the jeep. "How did you know I was here?" Stiles quizzed. "I could hear your jeep before you stopped. Where's Scott?" She noticed that Scott wasn't with them and the jeep rode away. "He wouldn't pick up so I skipped his house. I take it you heard about the video store." He commented as he sped down the road. "Duh." She replied and was silence took over for the rest of the journey.

*\/*\/*

Derek and Scott stood on the roof of the video and watched the scene below them. "This is why you need me to help you control you're werewolf side, so when the alpha attacks we can defend ourselves together." Derek explained as he watched Scott look over the roof. His ears suddenly perked as he heard the sound of an old, wheezy jeep. He watched as he saw Stiles and Valda run out and hid behind couple of trees and bushes. He walked down from the video store roof and it felt like his legs had a mind of their own. Ever since he meant Valda all he ever did was think about her. When she was last at his house she left her beanie and it smelt of her, he kept it with him but he knew he had to give it back to her. He reached their hiding spot and grabbed Stiles, "What are you doing?" He whispered to him. "We heard about this from our dads. Is it the alpha?" Stiles replied. Derek simply nodded and looked at Valda who was looking down. "I'm gonna go. I have to go do something." She mumbled and walked away.

"What's wrong with Valda?" Derek asked and looked at Stiles simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She was quiet on the journey here. I think she also said that she wasn't coming into school tomorrow or something like that. Didn't ask why, she looked upset as it was and I didn't want to bring it up." Stiles trailed off and soon got caught by his dad as Derek walked away worried and confused about Valda and decided to visit her tomorrow and demand what was wrong.

*\/*\/*

The next morning Valda didn't go into school. She just stayed lying on her bed thinking of the one person who wouldn't leave her mind – Derek. She sighed and listened to one song over and over again which was James Vincent McMorrow – If My Heart Should Somehow Stop. Her dad left ages ago and she knew he was worried about her. She sighed and heard a knock on her window. She sat up and groaned when she saw it was Derek. She opened the window anyway and saw he was holding a carrier bag. "Knew you would be home." He stated and climbed through. He set the bag down and sat next to her on her bed. "What's wrong Valda?" He whispered and grabbed her hand gently.

She looked up and looked at him with teary eyes. "It's you. It's always been you. I knew there was something about you and I know why now." She whispered the last part and looked at her mood ring which was black and has been black for the past three days. Derek stayed quiet and let her continue. "My grandmother's best friend is a witch. She gave me this ring as she thought something special would happen to me. She said, if this ever turns black, it means you have found your soul mate." She finally finished explaining and felt Derek turn her head gently to face him. "I knew there was something special about you. Valda, spiritual warrioress, you don't know how much you mean to me. All of these feelings I have had towards you is I thought you might be my soul mate. Valda I love you." As soon as those words left Derek's lips, Valda's heart skipped a beat and whispered back, "I love you too."

Derek smiled and kissed her. At first it was gentle but each second it got deeper and more passionate. Valda broke away and asked, "Wait. What are we now? Friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Derek smirked. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Valda hugged him, "I want you to be my boyfriend." That whole day they stayed on her bed eating the food that Derek brought and wrapped up in each other's arms. "I have to go, your dad's car pulled up." Derek whispered. He gathered all of the rubbish and when he got to the window he turned back to Valda. "I see you tonight." He simply said and Valda nodded and gently kissed him. They kissed for a few more minutes and then Derek left.

Her dad came in soon after and saw her, "Hey, heard its parent's evening tonight. But since you've only been at school for a few months we'll let it pass." Valda smiled and replied, "Thanks." He nodded and left her room. She opened Skype and started to talk to Scott and Stiles. "Hey Val, you're looking better." Scott commented first. "Yeah. You look like your glowing. Did someone come visit you?" Stiles put in and then winked. "Thanks Scott and I will tell you tomorrow Stiles." Valda replied and hit her head when Derek snuck into her room and come into the camera's view. "Why not tell them now?" He asked. Scott and Stiles looked like they were on the edge of their seats and Valda sighed. "Long story short, Derek and I are going out." They both smiled and congratulated them.

Half an hour later, Stiles had told them that Lydia wasn't at school today as she was at home from the night before. Stiles also said that she videoed what happened and it was the alpha. He deleted the video so it was all good. Scott also said he skipped school to be with Allison on her birthday but got caught when they arrived at parents evening. "The strange thing is, when everyone was leaving, Allison's dad started shooting and saw it was a mountain lion, but I could smell the alpha near the car park." Scott finished explaining and everyone went quiet. "That's makes the decision then. We all have to stick together no matter what. Us four and we have to find a way to stop the alpha before things get out of hand. But first things first, we have to find out who it is." Valda said confidently, breaking the silence and watched the boys nod their heads in agreement.


	7. Heart Monitor - Part 1

Valda had decided to start sorting out her room; she knew that it had be sorted out. It had gotten to the stage where she couldn't even _see _the floor anymore. She sighed and turned on her music and started playing Wolfgang Gartner – Illmerica. She left it playing on and started to get to work. She started round 3.30 in the afternoon and it was now round five. Her dad was at work and wouldn't be home till four in the morning. She didn't hear her window open and was again nearly jumped out of her skin when Derek wrapped his arms around her, "God you scared me! Do you really love me or do you wanna kill me?" She asked sarcastically and got a scoff from Derek. "Of course I love you Val, do you mind if I work out on your dad's pull up bar again?" He asked as he took off his jacket and placed it on Valda's bed.

"Yeah sure. Do you remember where it is?" She replied from under her bed. "Yeah." He replied and started working out. Half an hour later Valda walked out of her door and saw Derek pulling himself up _shirtless. _"Oh my god. Wasn't expecting that." She stuttered and covered her blushing face. He stopped working out and towards her slowly and with a smirk on his face. "Good expectation or bed expectation?" He whispered to her, their face so close to each other as Derek gently pulled Valda's hands away from her face. "Great expectation." She replied with a smirk.

They slowly let their lips touch each other and soon the pressure of the kiss got deeper. Valda wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and hands in his hair while Derek wrapped his arms around Valda's waist to pull her close. Derek pulled away from Valda's lips and started to kiss her neck and collar bone. They somehow travelled into Valda's bedroom and landed on her bed and never broke the kiss. Derek's hands went to Valda's hips and soon to her thighs as her hands combed through his hair. Valda moaned slightly as Derek kissed and bit gently on her neck and collar bones. Valda's hands went underneath Derek's shirt and motioned for it to come off; he soon took the hint and pulled away to quickly take his shirt off. He looked at Valda as she took hers off and Derek crashed his lips to hers and smirked as Valda moaned slightly again as Derek slowly let his hands travel up Valda's stomach to her chest and gently rubbed her breasts. Derek soon let a growl escape from his throat as Valda pushed herself against him. Their hands entwined but soon Derek pulled away.

He sat on the end of her bed Valda quickly got up and sat next to him. They saw that his fingers had now turned into claws. "I'm sorry. I haven't done anything like that since I was with Kate." Derek said quietly. "Hey, it's not your fault. You can't help it. We can take things like what we did now slow, so you get practise on controlling your werewolf side." Valda whispered and touched his cheek so he faced her. He sighed and hugged her. "Why are you so caring?" Valda smiled a bit at his question. "Because I love you." She replied simply. He hugged her tighter and replied, "I love you two." They put their t-shirts back on and Valda cooked spaghetti for the two of them and ate it in the living room while watching T.V.

"Where were you this morning by the way? It's the weekend and I texted you saying can you come round." Valda asked while leaning against Derek. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I had to start testing Scott if he ever comes across the alpha while I'm not there to save his sorry ass; he was doing good, running different ways to confuse me of his scent, making the car alarms go off so I couldn't hear him. But then he mucked it up when his phone started going off. I caught him and threw him against a car saying he was dead. I grabbed his phone and saw his hunter girlfriend was calling him and I threw his phone against the wall." Derek replied simply. "Oh. He is a teenager still. He can't help little things. But I saw him run out of his house before you came here." Valda answered back confused. Derek growled and Valda soon realized he left to go see Allison. She face palmed herself. "He's risking not getting into trouble with you." Derek laughed and pulled her close. "Don't care at the moment. Just want to be with you." Valda smiled and leaned against him.

*\/*\/*

When Monday came round, Scott and Stiles arrived at school. "So why can't you tell me yet?" Stiles whined. "Because Valda has to be here as well. She's just involved in all of this as you are. We can't keep her out now." Scott replied and Stiles sighed. They didn't have to wait anymore as they saw a black Camaro drive up and stop in front of them. Valda got out and bent down to look at Derek. "This is so embarrassing. Just to let you know, everyone in this town will now know we are dating." She stated. "Ah oh well. See you after school." He replied and soon drove away. "Is he driving you to and from school now?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, he said he would so yeah. Anyway what was your text about?" Valda replied but then turned her attention to Scott. "When I came back from seeing Allison, I walked passed my mum's car and started to hear growling. I crouched by the car and when I looked up, I saw the alpha drawing a spiral on a condensed window." They all walked through the double doors and reached Valda's locker. She opened her locker and Scott continued.

"There's one more thing. Whenever someone annoys me it gets on my nerves, even to a certain point that I start to shift and can't control it." Scott finished and slouched against the lockers. Valda closed her locker door while Stiles spoke up, "I have an idea." He said simply then walked off. Scott and Valda looked at each other then followed Stiles outside. For half an hour they sat on the bleachers waiting for Stiles until he finally showed up. "Ok I kind of borrowed Coach's heart monitor." Valda raised one eyebrow. "Borrowed?" Stiles looked up from putting the monitor thing on Scott's chest. "Temporally stolen. Its ok it's fine. He's currently teaching so he will be too busy shouting random things." Valda slowly nodded and stayed on the bleachers as Scott stood a few feet away from Stiles as he picked up a lacrosse stick with a ball in it. Stiles then started throwing balls at Scott. Half way through, Valda noticed that Jackson was watching. She snuck to the top and dropped behind him, scaring him at the same time.

"Oh god Valda. What the hell?" He asked while clutching his heart. "Whatever you want to find out about Scott. Forget it. Just forget it and walk away." She demanded. She looked over his shoulder and saw Scott on the floor clutching his stomach. She ran over to him and Stiles. "Scott. Scott listen to me. Think of Allison." Valda demanded and watched the heart monitor on Stiles' phone go down. They all sighed in relief. For the rest of the day passed like a breeze and by the end of the day, Valda walked out the school and saw Derek wearing sunglasses and leaning against his car. When she reached him he grabbed her hand and gently kissed her, knowing everyone was watching. "Hey." She simply said smirking.

"Hey yourself." He smiled back. They got into the car and drove off. Derek grabbed her hand and asked how her day was and told him about how she and Stiles helped Scott find his anchor. "What about you?" She asked him. "Well I visited my uncle in hospital, asking him who the alpha was. But he wouldn't respond and soon I got told to leave by his nurse. I then started searching about the spiral you told me about in the text, I last saw it on a dead deer three months ago. But I wasn't the only one who saw it." he trailed of he let Valda ask her question. "So who else saw it?" she asked. "Scott's boss at the veterinary clinic. The vet and we have to visit him if we want to find out who the vet is." He replied and drove off to visit the vet.


	8. Heart Monitor - Part 2

As soon as they arrived at the veterinary clinic, Derek told Valda to wait in the waiting room. She stood there for half an hour when she heard a crash. "Derek?" She called out. She walked slowly and when she went into the room and mini flashbacks of Derek demanding that his arm to get chopped off flashed through her mind. She quickly snapped out of it when she saw the vet tied to a chair with a few cuts and Derek standing behind him. "Derek! What the hell is this? Why?" She screamed at him. "He wouldn't answer my question so I had to start taking action." He replied after snapping out of his mini daydream. "Yes but if you want answers you don't do it this way." She snapped back.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and shut, then footsteps until they saw it was Scott. "What are you doing to my boss?" Scott demanded. "He's the alpha Scott. I had to hit him to stop him from shifting." Derek snapped back. "I have an idea and I've been looking for you two for nearly two hours. I was thinking why not lure alpha to the school by me growling." He explained after calming down a bit. "Fine. But we take him with us to know for sure that he is the alpha." Derek replied to the vet.

Once outside, we saw Stiles and Scott take off in the jeep and Valda leaned on the side of the car, waiting until Derek finished putting the vet on the back seats of the car. When he finally shut the door, Derek faced Valda who was looking at her converse and sighed. "Val I'm sorry. But ever since I saw my family in the house on fire all I have ever felt is anger. But since I met you I have felt something else. Love, but I could also feel what you're feeling and right now is anger. Val I'm sorry." Derek whispered the last part and watched her with pleading eyes as she finally looked at him. She cupped his cheek gently and kissed him. "I love you so much Derek. But while I was in the waiting room, I have been wondering why you love me. I mean more than the whole soul mate deal. I have really bad paranoia issues about the way I look and you still look at me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the room." Valda replied. Derek smirked cupped both her cheeks. "To me you are." He simply replied and kissed her gently. They kissed for a few more seconds until they finally pulled away and both got into the car and drove off to the school, still holding hands.

*\/*\/*

When they finally arrived at the school, they parked next to the jeep with two boys leaning on it. The vet was still unconscious and tied up. "What took you two so long? Having a quickie where we?" Stiles commented with a smirk. "Head out of the gutter Stiles. Anyway what is the plan after the whole howling thing?" Valda replied. "We…haven't thought that far." Scott mumbled. Derek rolled his eyes and asked, "How are you going to call for him? No offence, but you should take some offence, your howl isn't that loud." Stiles then patted Scott on the chest. "Ah! We have thought of an idea for that. We're going to use a microphone that makes all of the announcements."

"That's not a bad idea actually." Valda commented slowly. Derek sighed, "Fine. But hurry up." The boys then ran off and Valda leaned against the car. Derek stood in-between her legs. "The school holidays are going to start soon. Want to do anything?" Derek asked while entwining his hands with hers. "I don't know. I promised I would visit my friends in Mystic Falls. But first you should meet my dad because he only knows you as the 'Mystery Man'. Maybe you could come round for dinner?" Valda asked cautiously. "I would love to." Derek replied. He was about to kiss her when she spoke again. "By the way, my dad knows about supernatural people because my friends are not normal. So don't be surprised if he asks you weird questions." Valda said quickly.

Derek chuckled and placed his lips on hers. They continued to kiss when suddenly they heard a sound from the intercoms which sounds like a cat being run over. "What is that boy thinking?" Derek mumbled angrily against Valda's lips. "Give him a chance." Valda chuckled. A few moments later they heard a low, horrible, threatening noise and they broke the kiss to look round. "Now that was scary." Valda breathed. Derek smirked and pulled her close and hugged her. Seconds later they heard the double doors open and heard pushing and laughter. "What was that?" Derek demanded while stepping a tiny bit away from Valda but entwining her hand. "I did what you said I couldn't do. I howled." Scott retorted. "No, you haven't just called the alpha; you have probably called the whole town." Derek replied. "Anyway it was awesome." Stiles spoke up. "Shut up." Derek ordered but Stiles disobeyed. "Don't be such a sour wolf."

It went silent until Valda broke hand contact with Derek spoke up. "Where's your boss Scott?" Everyone frowned and turned to see Derek's back door open and no one inside. "That's not good." She continued. Suddenly Scott pulled her back when Derek started spitting blood and was held up by none other than the alpha. The alpha then threw Derek against the wall and he didn't get up. Scott then dragged a sobbing Valda into the school followed by Stiles and shut the doors and locking them. Then standing there scared while hearing a howl echo through the halls.


	9. Night School

Scott and Stiles put all of their body weight onto the double doors in attempt to keep the alpha out. Valda was slumped against the wall, sobbing silently in heart break and sorrow. She just saw Derek, her soul mate, cough up blood and thrown twenty feet in the air and hitting a brick wall – and not getting up or moving. The memory played over and over like a stuck record and she couldn't stop it, because it made her cry more. "Look we have to find a way to barricade these doors for a bit." Stiles spoke up. "But how?" Scott replied, telling he was scared by the sound of his voice. Stiles looked round and his eyes landed on the cutting shears that he dropped while running. Scott finally noticed what he was looking at.

"Stiles no." Scott exclaimed but was ignored when Stiles opened a door and ran out. "What's he doing?" Valda saw and rushed to the window. They saw Stiles bend down to pick up the shears but they started hitting the windows and doors when they saw the alpha appear from behind Stiles' Jeep. The alpha started running towards him but Stiles got inside and placed the shears on the bars. The three friends stepped back when the door was being banged on and all they could hear was growling. "Where to know?" Valda demanded. "Somewhere where there are no windows." Stiles responded. Valda ran a hand through her hair while Scott commented, "Everywhere has a window." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine, less windows." It went quiet for a second while the trio thought of a room quickly but Valda spoke up, "The locker room. There barely any windows there." The two boys agreed and ran off.

Half way there they stopped running because of Stiles. "Stiles! What are you doing?" Scott demanded. "Why don't we just sneak out of here and run to my jeep. That way everything will be ok if we're somewhere else." Stiles explained. Valda walked up to the window but suddenly ducked when something was thrown through it. "Stiles. Is that you're…" Valda trailed off and ran to them. "Yes my battery. Scott's boss is trying to keep us here." Stiles replied angrily. "It's not my boss!" Scott shouted. "C'mon Scott. Your boss disappears and then ten seconds the alpha is here while picking up Derek and throwing him against the wall like he weighs of nothing!" Stiles retorted but grabbed Valda's hand when she broke a sob at the mention of Derek. Suddenly they started running again when they heard growling.

Finally they reached the locker room and Valda sat down. "My life is never normal. But this tops the most scariest night ever!" Valda spoke up and tried to control her breathing. "Wait, why don't we take Derek's car? That isn't damaged. We get the keys of Derek's body and get out of here." Stiles spoke up. "We take Derek's body to." Valda said which sounded more like an order than a question, but Stiles nodded his head. The three heads snap towards the door and hear footsteps. "Where do we hide?" Valda whispered urgently. Scott looks round and his eyes land on three open door lockers. "In here." He whispered. They all ran and closed the lockers door and watched as the door is opened and they all hold their breaths.

They wait, until it feels like it has been ages. Suddenly the silhouette stops by where Scott's hiding and his door is thrown open. Scott starts screaming and realizes that it's the janitor screaming as well. Stiles and Valda run out of their hiding spots. "What are you three doing here? Are you serious?" The janitor demands but ignores them as they try to tell him to be quiet and that he should leave. He pushed them all out of the room and is about to start telling them off when he is suddenly dragged away and the door is shut. Valda screams and Scott grabs here when the janitor is thrown repeatedly at the door while screaming and bleeding. "C'mon let's go!" Stiles shouted and pushed the other two away from the room, knowing they couldn't save the janitor.

However things get worse when they hear a phone ring. "Who's that?" Valda managed to whisper. "I know that ringtone. It's Allison." Scott replied. Valda grabbed her phone and called her. "Where are you?" She demanded when Allison picked up the call. "By the pool. At school. Where are you guys? Scott was meant to come to my house for a lab report." Allison replied. "Ok. Meet us in the lobby and hurry up. Now." Valda ordered and hanged up. "To the lobby." She told the two boys and ran off. When they reached the lobby the saw Allison already here. "What are you doing here?" Scott demanded. "I got a text from you, asking to come here." Allison replied and showed a text that said it came from Scott. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this." She whispered. "Because I didn't." Scott replied. Then the double doors opened and the grouped jumped but relaxed slightly when they saw it was Lydia and Jackson.

"What are you two doing here?" Scott demanded. "They gave me a ride here." Allison retorted. Everyone quietened down when they all looked at the ceiling to here growling and dent forming in the ceiling. "I think we need to get out of here. Now." Valda demanded and soon everyone started following her while running as the ceiling came through and the alpha start chasing after them.

They all ran into the cafeteria and shut the doors. Stiles and Valda stood by the windows and watched everyone frantically moved piled chairs and tables against the doors. "Guys…hey guys…hello." Stiles tried to say but everyone ignored him. Valda put her fingers in her mouth and wolf whistled. Everyone then stopped and looked at them. "Right. Thank you Valda. Great job guys, amazing. One question though, what do we do about the twenty feet windows?" Stiles asked and motioned with hands at the windows. "Scott what's going on?" Allison begged while clutching him arm. He stepped away from her and stood to face everyone. "I don't know. If we leave, he will kill us." He stammered out, trying to make sure that he wouldn't give up his secret. "He? What he McCall?" Jackson asked in his bullying tone. Scott was silent for a second until a name came into his head that made Valda star at him wide eyed. "It's Derek. Derek Hale. He's snapped and now he's trying to kill us." Stiles also stared at him wide eyed. "Hey Scott, can we have a moment please." Stiles whispered and pushed him and Valda a few feet away from the other three. "What was that about you over-sized, stupid, dog?" Valda demanded angrily with tears brimming in her eyes again.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking and he was the first person that came into my head. Anyway he's dead so it won't matter." Scott replied. "Look, I'm calling the police." Lydia shouted and was already calling them before they could stop her. After a few seconds she took her phone away from her ear. "She hanged up on me. She said they don't have time to deal with stupid pranks." Everyone went quiet until the doors started getting banged on. "The stairs at the back. We need to go to them." Stiles spoke up as the group backed away from the doors. "But they only go up." Jackson demanded. "Up is better than here." Stiles replied but as soon as they started towards the stairs Valda could hear sirens. "Do you guys hear that?" she asked. They all ran up to the windows to see five flashing police cars in the parking lot but no sign of Derek's car. They looked at the double doors and noticed the alpha had left.

Half an hour later the group walked out of the school and Valda's dad rushed towards her and hugged her. "Val." He breathed. "Dad. I need to tell you something." She whispered as a tear rolled down her eye. Stile's dad walked up and asked all three of them, "So it was Derek who was attacking you lot?" He questioned. They all looked at each other but finally they all nodded, but Valda forced hers. "Alright. We can't find the janitor's body or Derek so go home all of you and get some sleep. School is going to be cancelled for two weeks because of the damage and also of Derek." He explained then walked away. They all saw Scott's boss sitting on an ambulance being seen to his head. Scott ran after to Allison but soon stood there as Allison broke up with him and walked away.

Valda walked up to Scott and Stiles and snapped, "Well I'm gonna go. You won't see me for the rest of the week because of how you accused Derek even though he has helped your asses so much." When she finished her sentence tears was rolling down her cheeks and stormed off. When Valda and her dad arrived home and had cups of tea, Valda told her dad about her and Derek being soul mates and him being a werewolf. He simply hugged her and told her to get some sleep. "We'll talk in the morning." He whispered and Valda simply nodded.

She headed upstairs and had a long, hot shower. She stood by the window and replayed what happened in her head. She was in pain, not physically, but emotionally. She leaned against the window and thought she saw weak ice blue eyes staring at her, but when she blinked they were nowhere to be seen. She shook her head and slipped into bed and soon fell asleep, but the weak ice blue eyes watched her for the rest of the night.


	10. Lunatic

Valda did not sleep well that night. She mostly cried and stared at her room or out the window. She was seriously messed up. Over a guy. But, it wasn't some guy; it was Derek Hale, her soul mate. It was around half eight when her dad slowly opened her bedroom door and stared at her as she lied on her side staring at her phone she was flicking through. He sat behind her on the edge and watched a picture of her and Derek come up in forest making weird faces. "Will we have to move again?" She whispered put down her phone. "I thought about that and thought it would be a bad idea if I did that to you. You really did love him didn't you?" He whispered the last part and cuddled her as she nodded. "Can I ask one more question?" Valda's dad asked and took it as a yes when she looked up at him. "Was he the one attacking you lot at the school?" he asked seriously. "No. It was the alpha." Valda sat up and replied. He nodded and left to answer the front door.

Valda sighed and slipped her black mood ring onto her finger. She grabbed her phone and started playing I Could Live With Dying Tonight by Emma-Lee. Right now the song suited her mood and she didn't feel like leaving her bed just yet. Or ever for that matter. Her dad reappeared by the door and said, "Val, I think you will want to see this person." Valda sighed "For the last time dad, I never want to see Scott-" She stopped herself as she gasped and moved her hand to cover mouth to see Derek standing in the door way. She shook her head and clutched the sides of her head.

"No…no…no! You're not real. It's all in my head. I'm going mad, losing it." Valda started chanting but soon started crying as Derek walked over to her and hugged her close, never wanting to let go. "Val, I'm real and I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I am so sorry Val." He whispered to her. "But…I….I saw you…the alpha…blood…" Valda sniffed and they both know she could say the sentence properly but Derek understood her perfectly. "I know. But a werewolf has to be cut in half for them to be properly dead. It would have taken me longer to heal but when a werewolf finds his mate, all he has to do is think of them and he will heal faster." Derek replied softly. He laid down next her while cuddling her and stroked her hair until she slipped off to sleep.

"I have heard about you. She told me what you are, a werewolf. But I need you to promise me something. I see the way she looked you, her eyes full of trust and love. But promise me, that you will protect her with all your effort." Valda's dad requested while leaning against the door frame. Derek looked up from Valda and replied knowing that every word was the truth, "I promise with all my heart to protect your daughter." Valda's dad nodded. "Since you're a fugitive, you can use the spare bedroom next door. I won't report you for obvious reasons." Valda's dad commented then was about to walk away when he quickly turned round. "Oh, one more thing. Since school has been cancelled for two weeks, Valda is going to Mystic Falls. Do you mind going with her?" Derek nodded then watched as he walked away.

When Valda finally woke up, it was around midday and saw Derek sleeping while cuddling her against his chest. She smiled and kissed him lightly of his lips. Soon he responded and kissed back and pulled away to leave Valda pouting. "We can't full moon tonight so I will be…more uncontrolled than usual." He whispered. "It's fine. Just happy that you're alive." Valda replied and sighed against his chest. "I know. I could feel all of your emotions during the night and it hurt me. It hurt me so much I actually cried." Derek mumbled against her hair. "Promise me you'll never leave. Never." Valda begged. "I promise. But not tonight. I have to make sure that Scott doesn't do anything stupid." Derek replied sounding irritated. "So I have you till then?" Valda replied happily. "Yep. Also your dad is letting me stay in the spare bedroom to lay low." Derek replied while chuckling. Valda clung tighter to Derek and sighed happily. "This day gets better and better."

Throughout the day, Valda and Derek spent the day at her house and messing around. It was around 9.00 at night and Derek had now found Valda's tigglish side. "No stop Derek! No please!" Valda demanded while laughing. "No way. I like hearing you laugh so I'm going to continue." Derek replied and grabbed her and sat her on his lap. She turned round and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "All you have to do is say a joke. But it has to be a good one, well; I do laugh at rubbish attempts as well." Valda replied. Derek chuckled but sighed and put Valda next to him. "I have to go." He mumbled and threw on his jacket. "Scott?" Valda asked and only got a nod as a conformation. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He mumbled his lips near hers and entwining their hands. "Good." She mumbled back and placed her lips on his. They stood like that for a few minutes until Derek finally pulled away and Valda watched him climb out of the window and run in forest, not before looking back at her with his ice blue eyes.

As soon as Derek left, Valda heard banging on her front door. She rushed to open it and when she did she saw it was Stiles. "Stiles? What's wrong?" She asked. "It's Scott. He's been acting like a total douche, I handcuffed him to the radiator, he started taunting me then next thing I know I hear something breaking and silence." He went quiet then added. "Also I have had a lot of Adderall." Valda nodded her head. Suddenly she pushed Stiles out of the door. "My dad. He's working tonight. I know he will be careful on a night like this but…" Valda trailed off as they slammed the Jeep's doors. She didn't want to finish the sentence as she thought that her dad might be killed by the alpha or some other werewolf she didn't know about. She silently prayed to herself that he was alright as they sped off.

Half an hour of driving and Valda stared out of the window as Stiles tapped the steering wheel quickly and repeatedly. They were both worried and concerned for their fathers as they were both working. Suddenly Stiles stopped and they both ran out as they saw police lights flashing and an ambulance. "Have you seen my dad?" They asked different officers and stopped dead when a stretcher was wheeled past them with a sheet over a dead, charred body.

"Stiles?" One voice said. "Val?" Spoke up another voice.

The two teenagers whipped round and saw they fathers standing next to each other in their uniform. Stiles' father looked confused as to why his son was here at the crime scene but Valda's father understood perfectly and opened his arms and swept her up in a tight embrace. Stiles and his dad followed suit and when the two teenagers pulled away they looked a bit more relaxed. "I'm gonna go home now Stilinski with my daughter. I'll finish the report tonight and give it to you in the morning." Valda's dad spoke up. "Sure. Thanks again for coming at the last minute. You can a day off whenever you want to catch up on the extra time here." Stile's dad replied. Valda's dad nodded and said a quick goodbye to the son and father and walked to his car with Valda.

When they arrived home it was around 11 at night. "Where's Derek?" Valda's dad asked as they walked through the front door and into a dark room. "He went to check on Scott. He promised me he will be back. Hope he's alright." Valda whispered the last part but her dad heard her anyway. She went to her room and saw Derek on her bed. "Oh my God! I thought you got caught!" Valda whispered and shrieked. Derek chuckled and watched her run into the bathroom and reappear a few minutes later in her pyjamas. "Nope. To ninja to be caught." He replied and embraced Valda. "By the way, your dad told me you're going Mystic Falls tomorrow, mind if I tag along." She looked up smiling and replied, "I would love you to come." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Then it's settled." He declared and they both snuggled down to get comfortable. Valda soon dropped off and after a while of watching her, Derek feel asleep, finally happy that his love was in his arms.


	11. Teen Wolf In Mystic Falls - Part 1

"Have you got everything?" Valda's said shouted up the stairs to his daughter. She was doing last minute packing which was good as Derek was helping her. "Nearly." She shouted back. "Clothes?" Derek asked. "Check." Valda replied.

"Underwear?"

"Check."

"Shoes?"

"Check."

"Anything else like jewellery, chargers?" Derek asked the last question. Valda zipped up her mini suitcase and smiled "Check." Derek smiled and walked over to her and placed his lips gently on hers. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you too. These three days are going to be fun. You'll like Damon, he's sometimes a jerk but has a kind side." Valda replied entwining their hands gently. "Cool. Should I be jealous of anyone trying to get your attention?" Derek asked as Valda chuckled. "Nope. Anyway, no one will get my attention apart from you." She whispered. Derek smirked and kissed her lips again. They soon heard a car horn beep and they pulled away. "Ready?" Valda asked. "Yeah." Derek smirked and grabbing the suitcases, they walked out of her room. When they reached the front door Valda saw her dad standing by the door. "Have fun kiddo. Text me when you get there and _be safe._" He ordered and wrapped his arms around her. "I will dad. Don't miss me too much." Valda replied while smirking. "See you soon Derek." Her dad simply said while a smile and held his hand out.

Derek looked at Valda who smiled and nodded. Derek looked back at her dad and grasped his hand and shook it. Valda opened the door and as Derek carried the suitcases to a mysterious black car Valda hugged her dad one last time and ran out. Valda's smile grew as she saw Ambrosine step out of the car. "Oh my God! Val!" She screamed and ran to her. They embraced each other and soon pulled away. "It's been too long." Ambrosine stated. "I know. Hey Damon, thought I told changed your look." Valda shouted and Ambrosine snorted as they looked at the two men talking. "Like I said, I will when you stop being paranoid." Damon replied casually. "Who's that?" Ambrosine whispered and threw her thumb over her shoulder and pointed at Derek.

"Tell you about him later." Valda whispered back and smiled. Ambrosine smiled in return and everyone climbed into the car and took over. An hour into the five hour drive Ambrosine was in the front with Damon while holding his hand. Derek and Valda were in the back and Valda was leaning on Derek who had his arm around her. Suddenly her phone beeped and she fished it out of her pocket. "Who's it from?" Derek asked in her ear as Ambrosine turned her head slightly to the couple in the back and smiled.

"It's from Scott. He went round my house with Stiles to meet up with me but I'm not there. He's now demanding where I am." Valda replied and put her phone away without replying. "Aren't you going to reply?" Derek asked. Valda shook her head, "Nope. He put all of the murders onto you, thinking you were dead. I'm still angry at him. He can suffer." Valda replied as Damon chuckled. "You're starting to sound like me." Valda knew he was looking in the mirror as she stuck her tongue out at him. Ambrosine turned the radio on and smiled as Running up That Hill by Kate Bush came on. "Val, it's our song." Valda looked up and smiled while listening. When the chorus came on they started to sing along.

When they finally arrived at Damon's house, everyone got out of the car and stretched. Damon ran at vampire speed and entwined his hand with hers as she smiled. Valda and Derek wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they opened the boot and grabbed their suitcases. When Damon locked his car they all walked in the house to see more people waiting. "Elena!" Valda smiled and put her suitcase down and walked to her to embrace her in a hug. "It's so good to see you." Elena replied. "Hey Val." Stefan spoke up while putting his book down. "Emotions back or not?" Valda asked. "On." He simply replied and smiled when he saw Valda slowly smile and hugged her. She soon let go and had a mini hug with two girls. "Bonnie, how's the powers? Caroline, how's the bloodlust?" she asked them both and got a response of laughing.

Valda ran back to Derek's side that was standing there awkwardly and Valda entwined her hand with his. "Am, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline…this is Derek, a werewolf and my boyfriend." Valda introduced. Elena waved as did Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan and Damon shook his hand but Ambrosine took thing to a whole new level. She hugged him. "Hey Derek! I can already we will get along great. I can see that you two are soul mates. Valda told me about the ring and she's wearing it." She whispered the last part and got a chuckled from Derek as he brought up his and Valda's entwined hands to see a shiny black mood ring.

"Shall we go have lunch?" Ambrosine piped up. "I have to get home. My mum needs me." Caroline stated then left. "Yeah, can't make it, my mum being a vampire; have to make sure she's ok." Bonnie stated then left. "Stefan and I were planning on going somewhere else. Sorry." Elena spoke and left the room with Stefan following her and waving. "Ok, weird. Oh well, leaves us four. To the grill!" she shouted and smiled as the group headed there. When they arrived they all sat in a booth and Ambrosine smiled, "C'mon Val, let's go get the drinks." Val sighed as she saw a glint in the girl's eye.

The headed to the bar and when they finished ordering the drinks and food, Ambrosine leaned against the bar and smiled at Valda. "So, Derek." She smiled. Valda smiled and shook her head. "Go on, what's the first question. "Tell me everything. Werewolf? How did you meet? How old is he? You guys taking it slow? Has he said I love you?" Ambrosine poured out.

"Yes he's a werewolf. We meet when I first arrived at Beacon Hills, he offered me a ride and I accepted, and then we soon got to know each other. He's a couple of years older than me. Yes we are because he doesn't want to hurt me and yes he has." Valda replied answering all the questions in order. She grabbed Derek and her drink as Ambrosine grabbed her and Damon's drink. Ambrosine stared at her and suddenly shouted. "AWWW!" causing the two men to look over.

The two couples sat and ate their lunch while having a laugh and smiling. Damon and Derek was actually getting along which was great. Ambrosine wiped ketchup on Damon who looked at her with killing looks as she laughed her head off. When everyone finished they all stepped out. "Well, Damon and I are going to the cinema. Wanna come?" Ambrosine asked. "No, I think we should get our room sorted out." Valda replied while looking at Derek who nodded. "Yeah would be an idea." He put in while smirking. "Ok. Here's the key. Do you know the way there?" Ambrosine asked. "Yes of course." Valda replied while sighing. Ambrosine and Damon walked off while waving while Derek and Valda walked in the other direction.

When they reached the boarding house, Valda unlocked the door to find the whole house empty. "Finally alone." Derek whispered as he hugged Valda from behind. "I know. I love Ambrosine to bits but she can be a bit…hyper." Valda replied as they both chuckled. They grabbed their suitcases and walked upstairs to find a door closed with a paper taped to it reading their names. "Guess this is out room." Valda said while Derek chuckled. They opened the door and found it to have the same gothic look like the rest of the house. "So beautiful." Valda whispered as she put down her suitcase. Derek did the same and stood behind her.

Valda turned round and smiled as Derek placed his lips on hers. She responded as she ran her hands through his jet black hair. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which Valda accepted as her tongue fought his for dominance. Derek's hands trailing to Valda's waist and picking her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He took a step forward and placed her on the bed and started to rub her stomach and soon his hands trailing under Valda's t-shirt and soon rubbed her breasts as she moaned making Derek smirk and press himself against her a bit more, making her moan and Derek growl. "Derek." Valda whispered as she opened her eyes to see Derek changing yet again. He pulled away and slumped against the wall. He breathed heavily but couldn't change back until Valda touched his cheek.

He immediately relaxed and changed back to normal. "Sorry." He mumbled while chuckling. Valda placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away. "Like I said before, it's fine." After changing in pyjamas and finding out they will be alone in the house for the night, they went to sleep early, well, Derek did as Valda had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen – and soon.

* * *

**This is a mini crossover series, hope you'll like this chapter and the next couple of them :) Also Ambrosine is my OC in a VD story between Damon/OC, which I will post either tomorrow or in the next couple of days :)**


	12. Teen Wolf In Mystic Falls - Part 2

Valda woke up to the sound of…_knocking? _She looked behind her and saw Derek awake and leaning against the headboard looking at his phone. "Why is someone knocking on the door?" She asked while half asleep, making her sound like a zombie. "It's Ambrosine. She's demanding you for some reason but I can't be asked to answer the door." He replied while smirking. Valda maybe of been half asleep but she could tell that he was lying by the look in his eye. She sighed and stumbled out of bed to open the door to see a grinning Ambrosine. "Hey! Oh…you look, horrible. Get dressed, you, me and Elena are going on a shopping trip." Ambrosine stated then walked off.

Valda stood there for a few seconds before doing as she was told and hopped into the shower. She still hasn't told Derek about her have bad feelings about something because she didn't want to sound like a maniac. She sighed and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She knew why she was so paranoid, when she was little and nearly every night her parents would argue and Valda being Valda she couldn't take it. She tried covering her ears and scrunching up her eyes but it never worked, so she took it up a step higher. She cut herself. She tilted her head at the memory and looked at her thighs were all of the scars were. She sighed and pulled her towel down more and finally opened the door and walked into the bedroom.

Derek looked up and looked at her, his eyes starting from the top and working down. But when he got to her thighs his eyes flashed blue as she thought he saw a scar, no two. He shook his head returned to his phone when Valda picked out some jeans and a hoodie. As always. He never saw her in a dress or a skirt. He sighed and waited till Valda came out of the bathroom again a few minutes later.

"Are you ever going to get out of bed?" She joked and sat next to him on the bed. He was shirtless and was only wearing pyjama bottoms which made Valda and Derek's hearts pound. "Maybe. But I just want you alone for a few hours without Ambrosine dragging you away." He replied while staring at her, totally forgetting about the 'scars'. "I know. But she hasn't seen me since I left a few minutes ago." Valda sighed and when she was about to get her bag, Derek grabbed her and sat her on his legs, hers on either side of his. "I have to go." Valda stated slowly. "But I want you here." He replied back slowly. He smirked and kissed her knowing she would find it impossible to pull away. After five minutes they finally did pull away and after whispering their goodbyes, Valda left a shirtless Derek in their bed, who suddenly felt alone without his mate.

*\/*\/*

"Why did it take you so long to get dressed and say goodbye to Derek this morning?" Ambrosine asked while looking through clothes. Elena looked up and smirked while trying to hold back laughter as Valda pressed her lips together and trying to stop blushing – which was impossible. "Because that is what we do. Wherever we are." Valda replied. Ambrosine shrugged and held up her hands as if she was surrendering and went back to browsing. "Oh my, Val this would look so good on you." Elena gushed and held up a skirt that was pitch black and looked like it would come up to her mid thighs. "No, you two are the only people who know my secret and the multiple of reasons why I'm so paranoid." Elena and Ambrosine looked at each other and then grasped Valda by both her shoulders. "You need a new styled. The whole baggy clothes look is so not you." Ambrosine stated and soon gathered up black skinny jeans, black skirts – puffy and pencil but still came up to her mid thighs, corsets of different patterns and colours, vest tops of loads of colours and three leather jackets of different designs, heels and a couple of dresses.

When they were done they arrived back to the boarding house to see Derek, Damon and Stefan on the sofas – bored. "Hey guys. Had a nice time without us girls?" Ambrosine chirped and sat on Damon's lap. "Yeah, we chatted about random things but soon grew bored because our girlfriends stole my credit card and ran off shopping." Damon replied glaring at Ambrosine. "Was that yours? Whoops thought it was mine." Ambrosine said making the lie clear but trying to look innocent. Valda smiled and shook her head while carrying the tons of carrier bags. Derek noticed and jumped out of his seat to help her.

A couple of hours later, Valda was in her room along with Derek when a note slipped under the door. Derek saw and rushed over and picked it up. He read it and smiled. "Valda come here." He asked and watched her as she came over to him. He opened the door and saw a trail of petals leading from there door. Derek grabbed her hand and guided her out of the door. "C'mon." He whispered and they proceeded until the trail ended at the kitchen which was lit with candles and the table was set perfectly for two. "I made a surprise for you and this is it. I got Damon and Stefan to help me. Ambrosine and Elena where in on it." Derek whispered.

They sat at the table and ate the dinner which was all ready and hot to be eaten and when they were done Derek grabbed something out of his pocket. "This is also for you." He whispered. Valda stared at the box and when she finally opened it she gasped when it was a tear shaped pendant with a dark blue stone. "Derek…it's beautiful." She whispered. They both stood up and Derek took the necklace from her and put it on her. When he was done he kissed her neck. "I love you so much Valda. You're so random with the people you befriend and your purple hair but I do love you." Valda turned round and smiled. "I love you so much as well Derek. You being a werewolf and caring for me like no other person has before. You're everything I could ask for." When she finished speaking, Derek placed his lips on Valda's, knowing that what both they said to each other, was true word for word.


	13. Teen Wolf In Mystic Falls - Part 3

Today was the last day for Valda and Derek to be in Mystic Falls. Valda was upset that she had to leave it behind all over again but she was happy to get back to Beacon Hills. She texted her dad only to say, 'good morning', 'hope you're not missing me too much' and 'I love you'. She had received millions of texts from Stiles and Scott, only a few from Allison and Lydia but she had told them where she was but not to tell the boys. Jackson hadn't said a word, for which Valda was over the moon about because she hated that boy.

It was the early morning and Ambrosine had dragged Valda to go for a jog around town. Valda had left – again – a shirtless and asleep Derek in bed but since last night when he gave her the pendant she felt like she was twice in love with him. The town square was quiet and peaceful, with a little bit of fog but the running girls could still see in front of them. They stopped to quickly catch their breath and a drink of water. "Can't believe your leaving today. These three days have gone too fast." Ambrosine stated with a frown. "I know. But I will call, text and Skype you guys as much as I can." Valda replied. Ambrosine looked at her and smiled, "You are lucky to have Derek and know he's your mate. Race back to the house?" Ambrosine comment but soon asked. Valda nodded and took of quickly.

Suddenly everything went numb for Valda. She was running and could hear Ambrosine shouting 'cheater' and 'not fair'. She then heard screeching tyres and looked to her right. She grew scared and found herself trying to move but it was like she was rooted there. The car came closer until it hit her with such a force she was on the ground and in pain. She could hear Ambrosine shouting and the car skidding off. _Bastard _was the only thing Valda could think off. She could feel that some of her body was broken. But the thing she did notice, she was dying. Ambrosine rushed over and used her teleportation spell to the boarding house.

When they appeared, Damon and Derek rushed over to a injured and dying Valda. "We have to help her. My powers won't be able to save her from near death, that's dark magic that I can't do. She has to be bitten." Ambrosine stated. The two turned to Derek who was holding Valda's head on his lap and stroking her cheek. "I can't. It will either turn her or kill her and I can't take that risk." Derek spat out and choked as he stared at Valda. "I'll turn her into a vampire." Damon commented. "This is her choice! Ask her! Not make the decision for her!" Derek barked. Ambrosine nodded and turned to Valda. "Val, open your eyes for me sweetheart. I need you to ask you something. Do you want to die and peaceful death, or, do you Damon to give you his blood and change you into a vampire?" Ambrosine asked and choked at the mention of death. Valda looked weakly around and saw three faces staring at her. It was quiet until she spoke up. "Change me into a vampire." She whispered.

And Damon gave her his blood and she died of her injuries.

*\/*\/*

Two hours later, the three super naturals were sitting in the lounge and waiting for a noise. Derek carried her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed and kissed her cold forehead, letting a tear fall and hit her on the cheek, as though she was crying as well. Derek had never cried. He rarely cried. He cried when he saw and heard his family in the fire six years ago. He cried when he buried his sister Laura and promised her she would be at peace and will seek vengeance for her. Today he cried again. After a long, painful, wait, they finally heard something that made them jump and cry for joy.

"Oh my god! I will kill that bastard!" A shout coming from the bedroom. Everyone ran up the stair and flung open the bedroom door to see Valda sitting on bed and looking like she had just woken up. "My head." She groaned. Ambrosine took Valda's necklace while Derek sat beside her. "How you feeling?" He asked. "Weird. Like, I have to do something, but I don't know what." She replied. While leaning against Derek. Ambrosine then held out both her hands, one holding her necklace and the other a glass full of blood. "I put a spell on your necklace. You can walk in the sun and appear normal. Also you have to drink this to complete the transition." She instructed. Valda took her necklace and put it on, feeling the weight of it on her and knowing it had to be around her neck from now on. She then took the glass and drank the contents. Ambrosine smiled and left with Damon to give her some privacy with Derek.

"You don't love me anymore do you? Because I'm a vampire now?" Valda asked, dreading the answer. Derek touched her chin and moved her head towards his. He then gently place his lips on hers. "Valda, I will love you forever and always. I will love you no matter what you are. You understand that?" Derek replied. Valda smiled and nodded. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the mirror while trying to take off her jogging bottoms. "Val what are you doing?" Derek asked. "when I was around thirteen and fourteen, I would cut myself on my thighs because of my parents. I made the cuts deep enough to leave scars but not too deep to do too much damage. Now that I'm a vampire, all of my scars have healed and are gone." Derek stood behind her. "So you're not paranoid anymore?" Valda shook her head. "I feel confident. Like, I can wear or say whatever I want and a care what people think." She smiled and turned around. "I'm going to get changed." She muttered and Derek chuckled. He sat down on the end of the bed and watched Valda open her suitcase.

He knew that she wasn't paranoid about herself anymore. She threw all of her old clothes out of the suitcase and put all of her new clothes from the bags into it but she left out a black clingy denim skirt that came up to her thighs, dark purple vest top and put on a maroon corsets with a leather jacket and heels. She let her hair down from its pony tail then turned to Derek. "Good different? Or bad different?" She asked motioning to herself. Derek stood up and walked to her. When he reached her he looked up and down before answering, "Good different." They smiled and Valda quickly placed her lips on his before pulling away and grabbing her suitcase and walking to the door.

*\/*\/*

After saying their goodbyes to everyone Valda and Derek set off home. With their suitcases in the boot and two fridge boxes full of blood bags given from Damon and Stefan for Valda all that was between the two mates was a five hour long car journey. 4 hours into the journey Valda spoke up, "I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with… A." She looked round but smiled when she said it. "A? What the hell can you see that begins with A?" Derek asked and glanced round with his eyes. "Abs. I can see your abs through the shirt." Valda replied laughing. Derek shook his head and laughed. "That was just, funny." He replied. After another of talking they finally arrived home. They stepped out and when Valda saw her dad open the door she knew she had to tell him.

When everything from the car was brought in Valda's dad took notice of the two fridge boxes containing the blood. "Val? What's in those?" He asked. Valda looked from Derek to her dad. "Dad, this may come a shock to you but, I'm a vampire." She explained and watched her dad's eyes widen. "Why? Why are you a vampire?" He shouted and walked into the living room. Valda followed him as did Derek. "Dad I was run over. It was a hit and run. I was dying and I was given a choice. Die or become a vampire. I thought dying, I did. I thought, if I die, I'll finally be at peace and nothing could harm me anymore. But then I thought of my friends who need me, then Derek and how much I love him. But I also thought of you. I remembered that day in court where you were so heartbroken. I didn't want you to be alone and that was why I chose to live with you, because you needed someone. But I'm sorry that your daughter is now a monster." Valda shouted back and by the end was crying.

Her dad looked over at her and saw her crying. Derek was standing in the door way wanting to comfort Valda but knowing that this fight wasn't meant for him to interfere. Valda's dad walked over to her and hugged her. "Honey, I'm so sorry. Val I'm sorry I wasn't being a good parent and understanding you. You are not a monster and I will love you." He said softly and kissed her fore head. Valda let out a sob and hugged her dad again. "Thank you. I love you so much." She whispered. She soon let go of him and smiled. They sat down and had dinner and acted like a normal family. They laughed and Valda saw that Derek and her father were getting along great. her dad also mentioned that her school was being re-opened again on Monday.

When it was around eleven at night they finally said goodnight Valda walked upstairs with Derek and dumped their stuff in her room. She opened her bathroom door and luckily it was big enough to put the boxes in. once that was done Valda changed into her pyjamas and got into her double bed. Derek took off his shirt and climbed in next to her. "Aren't you meant to be in the spare room?" Valda joked. "I can if that's what you want." Derek replied then started moving, but was grabbed by his wrist and smiled at Valda. "No." She simply ordered. They cuddled back together and soon fell asleep.


	14. Wolf's Bane - Part 1

Derek stood in Valda's living room and waited. He had just texted Scott and Stiles telling him to come to her house around half nine at night. Luckily it was a Saturday so everything was fine. Valda walked down the stairs and as Derek heard he walked out of the room and watched her walk down the stairs. She was wearing skinny black jeans with black combat boots, a dark blue corset with black lace on it and to top it off a leather jacket. Her necklace could be seen beautifully. "Hey, they here yet?" she asked when she reached him. He smirked and shook his head. "By the way, you have blood in the corner of your mouth." He commented. She was about to wipe it when Derek place his lips on her and used his tongue to wipe it away. But before they could do anything, the doorbell went.

"Why are we here Derek?" Scott demanded as he walked in followed by Stiles but stopped when they saw Valda. "Val? What happened to you?" Stiles whispered. Her smirk grew and replied, "Scott? What can you hear?" It went quiet until he finally replied, "I can't hear you heartbeat." Making Valda's smile grow. "Yes. While Derek and I went to Mystic Falls. I was in a hit and run and soon given a choice. Either die, or become a vampire. I choose option two" Valda explained. "You're not gonna eat us are you?" Stiles stammered. Derek stood next to Valda and tried not to laugh as she shook her head. "No you idiot. I'm still me, just, improved." The boys looked at her before smiling and hugging her.

When they pulled away Derek spoke up. "The reason why I called you two here is because I need to go to your school quickly. But I need a distraction. Valda will be driving my car with you two in the back, making it look like it's me. Valda has one of her dad's radios so we will know if they actually following me and where you will need to pick me up." Everyone nodded their heads and set out. Valda drove the Camaro to the school and when Derek got out Scott said, "Hey Val, you need to drive. Now. It's an Argent." This made Valda smirk and reply quickly, "Hold on then boys." Then drove off at an alarming speed.

They kept driving as the boys kept turning round at the back. "Do I have to go faster?" Valda asked. "Much faster." Stiles replied then yelped as Valda pushed the limit. After ten minutes of speed driving both boys sighed. "Gone. You were good Valda. Nice work." Stiles commented. He turned on the radio and listened in on where Derek was at an old factory. Valda heard and soon set off. When they arrived they saw Derek. "Flash arrows. Harmful to werewolves." Valda growled. Derek luckily got some of his vision back to see the car and soon ran into the car while closing the door to speed off again. "Dammit I had him!" he shouted and slammed his fist on the dash board. "Who the alpha?" Scott asked. "Yes. But I couldn't get him because the police showed up and I'm now a fugitive." Derek replied while glaring at Scott. "Ok! I know I made a mistake, let's get past that now." He yelled back. Derek turned round and breathed a deep sigh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something while saying, "But I did find out why Laura was here. She was trying to find someone with the last name Harris"

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles piped up. "Yes. He told the alpha that he saw a woman with this design on a necklace." He held the piece of paper up and the other werewolf and vampire heard Scott moan, "You've seen it before?" Demanded Valda. "Yes, it's on Allison's necklace." Scott replied.

*\/*\/*

Monday came like a breeze and Derek offered Valda a ride to school. "Is this because you want everyone to see that I have changed." Valda asked while looking through her back to make sure she had a bottle of blood it there. "Yes, but also because of the alpha. I will never know when he will make an appearance." Valda smiled and as they pulled up the school parking lot she planted a long kiss on his lips. "See you late, text me if you find anything." Derek commented. Valda nodded and was watched by everyone as she stepped out of the car.

She was wearing black skirt with a bright yellow t-shirt and a leather jacket with heels. Her hair that is usually straight was curled and had more volume. She made her way over to Stiles and fished out her phone when she reached him.

**I love you. You're starting to look like me by the way.**

**-D**

She smiled and commented back,

**Love you two. But I make this look work better than you.**

**-V**

She put her phone away and stared at Stiles. "Derek?" She nodded and asked. "Where's Scott?" Stiles looked round then looked like her remembered. "At his locker. Said he had to get something." Valda nodded and as the two walked in and got more stares, Valda ignored them and watched as Jackson was talking to Scott whose face looked like he had just watched a horror film. She strutted up the them and smiled. "Jackson. Why not bother someone who will actually care what you're talking about." Jackson glared at her but quickly turned to Scott, "Remember what I said." Then stalked away.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked. "Tell you later." Scott grumbled back as he slammed his locker. "Hey, I have an idea on how to get the necklace. Try making Allison remember the good times that you two had as a couple. It will bring you two closer and more able to get the necklace." Stiles explained and Scott agreed. "Well boys I have to dash, I have boring lessons and today I'm not with you till last period, but at lunch tell me how that plan works out." Valda commented and as they boys nodded they all said their goodbyes but watched as she walked down the hall followed by stares.

*\/*\/*

Valda's day drifted by slowly and she was bored. When it was lunch time she walked briskly down the halls, pushing people out of her way and entered the lunch hall by swinging the double doors open and getting everyone's attention. "Hey to you lot. Ok, stop staring, bunch of weirdo's." Valda commented and rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Aren't you getting food?" Stiles asked while she was digging through her bag. She pulled her gaze over to him as if to say _seriously?_ Then pulling out a bottle full of red liquid and her phone. "Is that was I think it is?" Stiles asked, commenting on the bottle. "Yes. Don't worry; I've compelled the teachers I have to take no notice of it. Oh, that reminds me." Valda dug through her back again and pulled out a pouch and turned it upside down and out came to silver bracelets. "I gave to Derek ages ago. These contain a herb called Vervain. I want you two to wear them so I won't be able to compel to do my orders." She watched as they put them on. "Does this herb affect werewolves?" Scott asked while looking at the bracelet. "No. just vampires. I want you guys to stay safe." Valda replied.

"Anyway how did it go trying to get the necklace?" Valda asked while taking a sip of the blood. "Not good. I sent her some pictures of us two but it made her cry and storm out of class. I followed her and she told me not speak to her until she feels like she's ready to be friends." Scott replied as Valda looked at him. Suddenly he tensed and the other two friends looked at him. "Scott what's wrong?" Valda asked. "Can't you hear it?" Scott whispered. "I try not to use my powers unless I really need to." Valda hissed back but as soon as she said that Scott grabbed his tray and snapped it. Valda glanced round to see Allison and Lydia staring and Jackson smirking before taking a bite into an apple.

After school Valda rushed out of school. Being a vampire had its perks as she was first to leave. She smiled as she saw a black Camaro waiting for her. She climbed in and kissed Derek with passion, as though she hasn't seen him in years. "Where are we going?" She asked when they pulled away and started driving. "Stiles place. Fancy scaring him for a change." Derek replied and smirked.

When they got they climbed through the window and Derek stood behind the door as did Valda. "Bored already." She whispered while tracing her finger on Derek's chest and stomach, earning her a growl and making her smirk. "Not now. I'm sorry but not now." He whispered and trying hard not to keep to his sentence. Valda smiled and kissed him before whispering in his ear, "Maybe later huh?" Derek couldn't help but grab her waist and kissing her, making Valda smile and gasp as his hands travelled to her thighs. They both pulled away when they heard a jeep pull up. "Later." Derek whispered making Valda blush a bit. Suddenly Stiles ran into his room and slumped into his seat. "Hey Stiles!" His dad shouted and as Stiles turned round while saying, "You…Der…Derek." Derek motioned him to stop his dad and Stiles understood and rushed to his door. After a few minutes of speaking to him and walked back into his room. Derek walked in front of him and grabbed his shirt while pointing a finger at him. "If you say one word-" but was cut off.

"Like what 'hey dad Derek Hale is in my room bring your gun'? Yeah that's right, if I'm helping Val harbouring your fugitive ass, my house my rules buddy." Stiles whispered and slapped Derek on the chest. Derek looked down and nodded then let Stiles go, but not before fixing his shirt. Stiles scoffed and did the same but as he was walking to his seat Derek jutted his head making Stiles flinch, "Oh god." Derek threw his hand in his jacket pockets and spoke, "Val told me about the necklace." Stiles nodded, "There's another thing, the night we were trapped at the school, Allison said she got a text from Scott, but it wasn't him." Valda sat on his bed. "Can you trace it?" Stile shook his head. "Not me, but I know someone who can."

*\/*\/*

Half an hour later Danny arrived but he wouldn't trace the text. Derek was sitting on another chair by the bed reading a book while Valda sat near him doing her homework, while secretly holding each other's hands. "Who's he?" Danny asked. "My cousin Miguel." Stiles replied. "Is that…blood on his shirt?" Danny asked again. "Yeah, yeah he get these horrible nosebleeds. Miguel." Derek looked up. "Thought I said you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek slammed the book shut and threw it on the bed and took off his shirt. Valda now found it difficult to do her homework. She noticed the tattoo on his back and knew it as a triskelion. "Hey Stiles." Derek called and Stiles turned round. "This no fit." Stiles sighed. "Then try something else on." Derek threw the shirt on and Valda watched as he put on a blue and orange shirt.

"Hey Danny what do you think of that one?" Stile commented while slapping his arm lightly. "Not really his colour." Danny whispered back. Derek's jaw tensed and took the shirt off and tried searching again to find nothing. "Stiles. None of these fit." He hissed. It all went quiet until Danny spoke up. "I'm gonna need the number and a IP address." Valda snorted while Stiles did a mini victory dance.

Half an hour later and Danny was done searching. "There you go. That's where the text came from." Stiles looked at the computer as did Derek and Valda. Derek had found a t-shirt much to Valda's disappointment but looked at Derek briefly as he took her hand in his. "No that's not right. It can't be from there." Stiles tried to argue. Everyone stared as a bold name shouted at them of who sent the text.

**Melissa McCall.**


	15. Wolf's Bane - Part 2

Later that day when Danny left, Stiles, Derek and Valda where all sitting outside of the hospital. Valda's phone started ringing and she quickly answered it, "Hello?" She realized it was Scott. "Hey, I found the necklace but there's nothing on, in or engraved on it. It's just…a necklace. Also tell Stiles he's late for the game and you meant to be here with Lydia and Allison to dance at half time." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Derek was glancing at her and knowing she was stressed. "I know. We're gonna be a tiny bit late." She replied then hanged up. "I heard everything, you do you that you two aren't gonna make the game right?" Derek questioned. "We know." The two teenagers replied in unison and in monotone.

"Right we know the plan. Oh, one more then Stiles." Derek spoke the grabbed Stiles by the back of his head and slammed it into the steering wheel. "Oh God!" Stiles screamed. Valda tried hard not to laugh and look more concerned. "You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Derek ordered Stiles as he climbed out of the jeep while complaining. Valda walked into the hospital along with Stiles and her phone rang. "Hello?" Not bothering to check the caller ID. "Anything?" Derek questioned. "No. Scott's mum isn't here, which is probably good…" She trailed of when she looked into a private room to find it empty. She checked the name on the wall and felt her eyes widen at the name. **Peter Hale.** "Val? Valda what's wrong?" Derek asked urgently. "Your uncle. Didn't you say he was in a comatose?" Derek hesitated but soon answered, "Yeah why?" Valda backed away from the room. "He's not in his room." She heard Derek gasp then shout. "Val! Get Stiles and yourself out of there! It's my uncle! He's the alpha!" Valda slipped her phone back in her pocket and luckily Stiles was next to her and heard Derek but soon gasped when he looked over her shoulder.

She slowly turned round and saw the famous alpha, Peter Hale leaning against the wall. "Ah, Stiles, friend of Scott McCall nice to meet you at last." He looked from Stiles who was scared to Valda who was ready for a fight. "The famous Valda Haven. My nephew has spoken much of you when he last visited me. Told me you where mates, how romantic." Valda went into stance and produced fangs and veins under her eyes. "Yeah, did he tell you I'm a vampire." She hissed and pushed Stiles to run but stopped when a nurse with red hair appeared. "Visiting hours are over." She spoke slowly and began to walk towards them as did Peter. Valda looked from one to the other while heard Stiles mumble, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." She growled and was about to attack when she heard someone fall to the floor.

The nurse and now Derek taking her place. Valda smirked as did Derek while glancing at her. "Now that's not nice. She was my nurse." Peter said with a saddened look on his face. "She was a psychotic bitch who helped you kill people. I think it's fair." Derek snapped back with an angry look on his face. "Oh well." Peter replied shrugging his shoulders, thinking he was innocent. "By the way, you have made a nice choice with Valda. Very beautiful." Suddenly grapping her round the throat, making Derek growl and Stiles duck and hide behind a table.

"Let. Her. Go." Derek spoke slowly yet demanding. Peter looked from her to Derek and tilted his head as if in a nod. "If you insist." Then throwing her into a wall behind him like she was a rag doll he had gotten bored of playing. Derek roared and ran towards Peter and landing a couple of punches on him, Peter than grabbed one of his arms and throwing him into the wall next to Valda. Valda stood up and grew fangs and ran towards him. She blocked a couple of his punches and soon figured out that her dancing could help her block and attack. She thought of a fast song quickly in her head which was Chris Lake & Lazy Rich (feat Jareth) - Stand Alone. She was doing well and made Peter stumble a bit. "I must admit Valda, you are very impressive, and you should have become a werewolf." She smirked. "Werewolves are over rated in this town. Thought I would be different." Then ducked as he tried to hit her but again got caught off guard as she was kicked and went through a set of double doors leading to an operating room.

She slumped against some cabinets and could hear with her heightened sense that Derek was shouting to Stiles to run and leave. She then heard footsteps and guessed Stiles obeyed. She groaned and tried to stand up and Peter walked in. "I must say, you are an amazing work. Like I said before, you should have become a she-wolf." She coughed and looked up at him. "Like I said before, werewolves are over rated." Peter smirked and was about to hit her when Derek walked in and grabbed him. They threw a few punches at each other but Peter got the upper hand and threw him to the ground next to Valda.

"I hate fighting with family members. Makes me upset and full of sorrow. Just like with Laura." Peter was cut off as Derek growled at the mention of Laura. "You think I wasn't happy with what I did? I killed her so I could become the alpha and get revenge on everyone who set fire to the house six years ago." He flipped a mirror and made it spin so fast and after a few seconds he stopped it and his face was completely healed of the scars. "Not a day goes by without me feeling a little guilty and upset for killing her. But I don't want to hurt you Derek. Or your mate. I know you two are in love, I can feel it radiating of both of you."

Valda struggled to sit up but managed it. She had some of her energy back and was able to stand but she didn't attack Peter. "I want you to join me Derek to get revenge and finish it with me." Valda gasped at what Peter said and turned to Derek who was now standing as well. "You can't Derek. He's killed to many people! You haven't killed anyone! Don't start now because he wants you to join. He killed your sister." Valda screamed, trying to get some sense into him. He looked at her and looked down. Valda gasped as she knew what he was going to do. "I'm sorry Val. But he's my only family left. I have to do what's right." Valda shook her head and ran out of the hospital at a fast rate. From Peter. From Derek. From everything she had just seen.

When she finally got home she slammed her front door shut and she knew her dad was at work. She couldn't take it as she let out a long and painful scream. How could Derek make such a foolish choice? A choice that was so stupid?

She slowly walked up the stair case and stopped at the landing. She looked round and noticed how huge the house was. There was more rooms than her and her dad needed. But she called it home. She then imagine it all burnt and decaying. Half off it falling and all of her possessions now turned to ash. If her dad was dead and caused by hunters. Would she find vampires or other werewolves and hunt down the hunters and kill them all one by one? She shook her head and the image disappeared. She wouldn't be able to. She may be a vampire now but she could never do revenge. She would leave the hunters to their nightmares and the blood they had on their hands and also the guilt. Mostly the guilt_. That_ would be her revenge.

She walked into her bedroom and slipped off her leather jacket and threw it on her bed. Her phone –luckily still working after the fight - beeped and stared at the text from Scott,

**Bad news. Jackson wants the bit in 72 hours. He also has scratches on the back of his neck and the Argents think he is the second Beta.**

**-S**

She groaned and slammed her phone onto the side. She walked into her bathroom and changed. She stared in the mirror and noticed and different she looked. She looked a bit paler but you could see clearly on her face she was angry. She walked out of her bathroom with a blood bag and noticed her window was open. "Don't you even think of making me jump Derek. Not in the mood." She snapped and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry about the choice I made. But I chose it as I have a plan of my own, please Val, I need you to trust me. I need you to be with me." He pleaded her. She looked at him while drinking some of the blood. She took the bag away from her mouth and sighed. "Ok. Fine, I will trust you on this. But this pan better work, you…douche." Derek smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Valda whispered back and finished the rest of her blood bag and threw it away.

The climbed into her bed and cuddled up. Derek was stroking her hair when he spoke softly, "Things will change soon. I promise you they will." Valda cuddled closer to him, "Good or bad though." This made silence take over until Derek sighed and leaned down a bit so both of them was lying on their sides and facing each other. "I don't know." He said truthfully. Valda then sighed and cuddled into him, both of them having trouble falling asleep.


	16. Co-Captain

Valda woke up around midnight to see Derek leaving through her window. "What you doing?" She asked half-asleep. Derek looked at her and sighed, "I have to go. Peter's calling and I have to obey." He rushed to her side and cupped her cheek as he saw her frown, "But I promise Val, it's all part of my plan, do you still trust me?" Valda looked down for a second and then back up to face him. "Yes." She simply answered and couldn't help but return Derek's growing smile. He kissed her deeply but quickly and soon pulled away and left out of her window. Valda sat in her bed and watched him leave, soon after she heard her phone vibrate.

**I can feel your emotions right now. Stop worrying, I will be fine and my plan is going well. Please trust me and I love you. I hope you know that.**

**-D**

Valda couldn't help but smile at the simple text. She replied back,

**I can't help but worry. I don't want you hurt or dead. Also, I hope your plan is going well or I will be twice as worried but I do trust you. I love you two and I know you do.**

**-V**

She locked her blackberry and gently placed it on her bedside table. She then settled down and she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. After three hours of sitting in her bed and staring at her dark room she sighed deeply and shuffled into her bathroom to grab two blood bags. She closed the lid and walked back into her room to see Derek. "Hey." He whispered. "Hey, I got hungry so." She replied and held up the bags. "Do you find me weird?" She asked as she plopped down on her bed. "No, why?" Derek quizzed as he sat next to her. "Because of this blood thing. Also I can't age and…" She trailed off as Derek kissed her neck. "Val, I love you for whatever you are. You are my mate and no I don't find the whole blood thing weird. It keeps you alive and away from my neck." Derek joked and Valda smirked. She drank the bags and curled up with Derek before falling asleep again.

*\/*\/*

The next day after school, Valda, Lydia and Allison where walking through the forest. "I thought you said we were going to the mall?" Lydia questioned with her arms crossed. "We are, after I have to do something." Allison replied sounding vague. Valda looked at Lydia and shrugged her shoulders while walking. "By the way Jackson asked me to the dance? You don't mind to you Lydia?" Allison asked. Lydia stopped suddenly but stuttered out, "No, I'm fine with it." Valda watched her and felt sorry. She heard what happened and how Jackson dumped her since he heard about the bite. This just made her hate Jackson more and more.

Finally they all stopped and Allison pulled out a bow and an arrow. Valda frowned but said nothing as Allison prepared the arrow and pulled the string back, before letting it go and letting it hit a tree and a flash blinding the three girls briefly. Valda frowned more as she remembered it from the other night at the factory. "What was that?" Lydia asked nervously while getting a low reply from Allison, "I don't know."

Suddenly they all heard rustling and Lydia got twice as scared, "What was that?" Allison frowned but walked into the direction it was coming from and Valda fished out her phone as it beeped,

**Have to pay Jackson a visit at school. Wanna come? You can scare him if you want…**

**-D**

Valda chuckled and quickly replied knowing Lydia was looking at her.

**Sounds fun. Will come; meet me by road, edge of forest. However is this Peter's order?**

**-V**

She was about to slip her phone back into her pocket when it beeped.

**Yes. I'm sorry.**

**-D**

Valda sighed and put her phone back knowing she wasn't going to get anymore texts. A few moments later she heard a distant sound of a car pulling up. But she knew its sound. Derek. "Have to go Lydia. Have fun at the mall." Valda stated then walked away before the girl could reach her. When she reached the car she saw Derek leaning against it. She stood in front of him and let him pull her into a kiss before climbing into the car. When they arrived at school they got out and walked around school. She walked down the boys changing rooms to hear a shower running. Derek appeared beside her and they briskly walked in.

Derek leaned against a couple of lockers while Valda sat by the speakers with music playing. She looked at the song being played and smirked when she saw it was Na Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. The shower water stopped and outstepped Jackson luckily with a towel around him. He stumbled and choked when he saw Derek and Valda. "Haven't heard this song in ages. Good choice though." Valda commented. Derek smirked as Jackson could only reply by choking more. "Are you like him? Did he give you the bite?" Jackson finally managed to say. Valda stood up and smiled. Suddenly she ran with vampire speed and pinned him against the wall. She let the veins and fangs appear. "Oh, I'm so different from him that you wouldn't even begin to understand." She stepped away and stood beside Derek. "I can give you what you want Jackson. All you have to do is follow me." Derek spoke and Valda looked at him. That wasn't what he told her.

Jackson simply smiled and asked, "Really?" Derek nodded and walked outside the locker with Valda and waited a couple of minutes and a dressed Jackson appeared, and the two super naturals in leather jackets walked in front with a human following them like a stray puppy. After a drive in Derek's car and a walk in the forest, they stopped outside the Hale house. "This is it?" Jackson asked. Derek nodded, "Yes, it's inside." Jackson looked over his shoulder and when he saw Derek not moving he walked up the burnt steps and into the house followed by Derek and Valda.

Jackson stopped by the stair case and turned round. "It's not here." He whispered and his eyes widened as did Valda's when Derek's fingers turned into claws. "You're gonna kill me aren't you?" Jackson whispered again. "No one is here to protect you Jackson! No on care that you have nice hair or a nice car! No one cares your captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek shouted. "Co-captain actually." Valda and a new voice spoke and knowing it as Scott. Scott jumped from the landing to the bottom of the stair and stood next to Valda whose fangs had appeared. "Move." Derek spoke as he shifted. Scott shifted as well taking it as a no.

Everything was a blur as Scott and Derek started fighting. Valda turned to Jackson and ordered him to leave and after staring at her he finally did. Valda turned back to the werewolves and was about to fight when bullets tore through the house. Everyone dodged and managed to be unharmed apart from Valda who had an arrow sticking out of her stomach. What made it worse was that it was dipped in Vervain. "Scott, get Val out of here!" Derek shouted. "No, we all have to get out of here!" Scott shouted back. "For God's sake Scott go!" Derek shouted back and then stood up and Valda watched as he stood through the door roaring and soon slipped into sleep, letting the darkness consume her.

*\/*\/*

Valda's dream was horrible and felt real. She saw Derek chained against some rails in a tunnel and saw a door opening, revealing Kate Argent and someone else but in the shadows. Lights turning on revealing a shirtless and also werewolf form Derek roaring at the two figures and soon the dark figure stepped out of the shadows revealing Allison. Valda snapped open her eyes and gasped.


	17. Formality

Valda blinked her eyes and soon her vision cleared and realized she was at the vets. She glanced round and saw Scott near her as was his boss Dr. Deaton. "Val you ok? You started gasped and screaming?" Scott asked with a worried tone. She made an attempt to sit up and looked down at her bare chest and stomach to see gauze over the spot where she was shot. "Welcome back into the land of the living Valda. Nice to finally meet you but I wish it was under better terms. Never met a vampire though, oh, before I forget, here's some blood to get your strength." Dr. Deaton explained and handed her some blood. Valda didn't question twice as she drank to red liquid and felt twice as stronger. "Thanks. To answer your question Scott, I had a dream or vision, whatever you like to call it and I saw Derek chained and tortured by Kate Argent showing her dear niece Allison my boyfriend in werewolf form." Valda replied handing the glass back to Dr. Deaton and hopping off the table and slipping on her top and jacket.

Scott stood there speechless but then moved when he sniffed the air and to door opened and closed, making the bell above it ring. "Hello?" Dr. Deaton called but got no answer. He walked out followed by Valda. They reached the waiting room and saw Peter Hale standing there. "Ah, hello Val how's the injury?" Peter asked. "Fine, would like to know the person about vampires and their weakness but other than that I'm fine." She replied while shrugging her shoulders, acting like they are only talking about the weather. "Dr Deaton, a stray has wondered of and I'm here to pick him up." Peter asked kindly to the vet. "I'm sorry but we're closed." He replied slowly and clearly. Valda sighed and watched as Peter tried to get towards them but the desk and mini door kept him at bay. "Mountain ash." Peter growled and grabbed a chair before throwing it at the wall behind them, however they didn't flinch and after glaring at them Peter stalked out of the vets.

After having final checks from the vet, Scott and Valda ran through the forest and reached their homes. "One second." Valda asked Scott before climbing gracefully into her room and slipping of her heels. She grabbed a dark green vest top, gold corset, another pair of black skinny jeans and her combat boots she dropped them out of her window and followed. "Is your dad home?" Scott asked. "Yeah, that's why I snuck in so he could sleep." Valda replied then picked up her stuff and walked into Scott's house. "Do you mind if I change here and have a shower?" Valda asked. Scott smirked and walked into her room followed by Valda. "Yeah, I have my own bathroom so you can change in there. Stiles' jeep is here as well." Scott replied while looking out of his window to see a blue jeep pull up.

After having a quick shower and changing, Valda stepped out of the bathroom to see Scott frantically searching for something. "My phone has to be here somewhere." He exclaimed. Stiles was sitting on his swivel chair looking bored but nodded to Valda. "Maybe you dropped it." Scott glared at him before searching again. Valda walked over to the window to see Scott's mum pull up on the drive. "Hey, it's me, Melissa McCall, calling to see if you wanted to meet up sometime? We can do dinner, or lunch I don't mind. We can even do coffee, up to you. Call me when you get this. Thanks." Valda heard Melissa speak into her phone, most probably to Peter's phone. "Hey, how is she?" Stiles asked as Scott stopped searching and was looking at her as well. She stared at them then back out of the window. "Not good. She's crying." She replied letting a tear fall as she watched with her vampire eyes as the woman sat in her car crying.

*\/*\/*

The next day Valda was waiting outside the locker room for Stiles and Scott. It was the day of the formal dance and she wasn't going. No way, she had to look for Derek. She had an idea in her head and she was going to use it. Last night was annoying and made her angry as visions of Derek being tortured and Kate licking his stomach wanted Valda to rip Kate's throat out with her teeth. Finally the two boys stepped out. "Hey, what's up?" Valda asked Scott. "Coach told me I can't go to the dance. But I threatened Jackson ages ago to ask her so she would be in less danger which is a good thing I guess." Scott replied. Valda nodded then stopped in the empty corridor. "Scott I need your help." The two boys turned around and looked at her. "Sure what?" He asked her. "I need you to howl, to see if Derek will howl back because I don't know where these tunnels are." Valda pleaded. "Go. I will lie for you two. Also I will text Valda updates here." Stiles commented then walked away. "Ok fine." Scott replied making Valda grin.

Half an hour of running in the woods they finally stopped. "Ok, do it Scott. I trust you and I know you can do this." Valda requested and smiled before taking a step back to give Scott some room. He breathed deeply then lifted his head in the air and let out a howl that was indeed loud. They looked round for a few seconds before hearing a faint yet powerful howl. "Derek." Valda breathed and took off with Scott at her heels. They reached the Hale house and ran inside. They looked round and saw a hanging door near the stairs hidden by shadows. Valda ran first and realized it lead to the basement.

She ran with Scott following her and they stopped at a round door. Valda planted her ear on the door and could hear nothing but deep breathing. Valda made a grab for the door when Scott asked, "Need help?" She scoffed and opened the door in one pull and made it like it was nothing. "Never mind." He whispered as she ran in and climbed the rails to face an exhausted Derek. He opened his heavy eyelids to see purple hair instead of blonde. "Val." He whispered. Valda smiled and planted her lips on his, not minding he made little attempt to respond after a couple of seconds. "Help me out Scott." Valda demanded after pulling away and doing the chains on his wrists while Scott did the ones on his ankles. Valda jumped down and grabbed him until he felt stable on his own two feet. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Valda ordered Scott and Derek to hide in the shadows. Suddenly appeared Kate Argent. "Ah, and he is the mysterious mate of Derek Hale. I knew I had competition. By the way, I know what you are, who was the one who shot you with an arrow?" She said smirking and getting a growl for Valda and letting her fangs grow.

"Let's see how good you are without your weapons." Valda snapped and ran at Kate and punching her. Kate's head dropped and groaned and Valda took her head and kneed her in the face before throwing her to floor and watching her as she didn't get up again. She ran to Scott and Derek and ran out of the basement, the house and far away from the place to safety.

*\/*\/*

Scott left Valda and Derek at her front door as he took off to try and sneak into the dance, Valda was happy to see her dad still at home. He helped Derek into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. Valda ran into the kitchen and wetting a cloth she ran to his side and dapped it on his forehead. "Hun I have to go into work. Make sure he's ok." Her dad commented and after a nod from her he left the house and silence wrapped around the couple. Derek regained some of his strength and opened his eyes. "Val. You ok?" He asked. Valda smirked. "You're asking me if I'm ok while you have been tortured." She shook his head as he chuckled. "Where's Scott?" He asked. "Not here. He's off to the dance. He's going to make sure everyone stays safe. I didn't want to go because I want you to come with me." She replied. Derek looked into her eyes. "I think we might have to go to the dance because Peter is going to be there." He commented.

Two hours later Derek's strength had returned fully and he was completely healed. He changed into dark black jeans that weren't faded, a red t-shirt and a black blazer with black vans. Valda was wearing a red boob tube dress that came up to her thighs and clung to her in all of the right places with black shoes and a black furry shrug. Her purple hair done up. She put her hand on Derek's arm that he held out for her as they stared at the school, hearing the loud music and seeing the bright lights, knowing that they wouldn't be able to have fun tonight.

They stood in the gym in the shadows and watched the other teenagers slowly getting drunk and having the time of their life not knowing about vampires, werewolves and hunters. Valda watched as Stiles danced with Lydia and she listened in to them as he told her he loved her since 3rd grade. She zoned out and grabbed Derek with his hand and led him to the dance floor. Everyone was slow dancing and no one noticed or cared if they were there. "This is my high school dance. I need that moment where I dance with the man I love slowly, staring into his eyes, before slowly kissing him and feeling fireworks inside of me." Valda told him making him smile. She knew this song which was I Want The Sky by Lucy Schwartz. They danced and soon Derek gave Valda her wished as he kissed her slowly but giving both of them fireworks. They pulled away smiling and Valda frowned when she saw Scott run out followed by Allison. Derek was watching as well and grabbed Valda's hand as they followed the two young teenagers. They reached outside but stayed by the shadows as they saw the scene unfold.

Scott and Allison kiss in between two school buses when two SUVs drive slowly towards them. Scott noticed and pushed Allison into an open bus and looked back and forth at the two cars. Valda watched as Allison was banging on the glass and trying to shout to Scott or the drivers to make one of them stop. Suddenly when cars got close enough, Scott jumped high in the air and landed on the cars in werewolf form, glaring at the one of the drivers then at Allison who had a hand to her mouth shocked.

Valda heard other noises and turned round to see Peter attacking Lydia and Stiles running to help on the lacrosse pitch far away from the school. Valda tried to run and help but Derek grabbed her and pulled her back. "There's nothing we can do, for either of these situations." He whispered in her ear and comforted her when she turned round and cried onto his chest, knowing there was nothing to do without putting herself and Derek in danger or revealing what she was – and that hurt her, big time.


	18. Torturing The Body But Not The Soul

Valda blinked her eyes and soon her vision cleared and realized she was at the vets. She glanced round and saw Scott near her as was his boss Dr. Deaton. "Val you ok? You started gasped and screaming?" Scott asked with a worried tone. She made an attempt to sit up and looked down at her bare chest and stomach to see gauze over the spot where she was shot. "Welcome back into the land of the living Valda. Nice to finally meet you but I wish it was under better terms. Never met a vampire though, oh, before I forget, here's some blood to get your strength." Dr. Deaton explained and handed her some blood. Valda didn't question twice as she drank to red liquid and felt twice as stronger. "Thanks. To answer your question Scott, I had a dream or vision, whatever you like to call it and I saw Derek chained and tortured by Kate Argent showing her dear niece Allison my boyfriend in werewolf form." Valda replied handing the glass back to Dr. Deaton and hopping off the table and slipping on her top and jacket.

Scott stood there speechless but then moved when he sniffed the air and to door opened and closed, making the bell above it ring. "Hello?" Dr. Deaton called but got no answer. He walked out followed by Valda. They reached the waiting room and saw Peter Hale standing there. "Ah, hello Val how's the injury?" Peter asked. "Fine, would like to know the person about vampires and their weakness but other than that I'm fine." She replied while shrugging her shoulders, acting like they are only talking about the weather. "Dr Deaton, a stray has wondered of and I'm here to pick him up." Peter asked kindly to the vet. "I'm sorry but we're closed." He replied slowly and clearly. Valda sighed and watched as Peter tried to get towards them but the desk and mini door kept him at bay. "Mountain ash." Peter growled and grabbed a chair before throwing it at the wall behind them, however they didn't flinch and after glaring at them Peter stalked out of the vets.

After having final checks from the vet, Scott and Valda ran through the forest and reached their homes. "One second." Valda asked Scott before climbing gracefully into her room and slipping of her heels. She grabbed a dark green vest top, gold corset, another pair of black skinny jeans and her combat boots she dropped them out of her window and followed. "Is your dad home?" Scott asked. "Yeah, that's why I snuck in so he could sleep." Valda replied then picked up her stuff and walked into Scott's house. "Do you mind if I change here and have a shower?" Valda asked. Scott smirked and walked into her room followed by Valda. "Yeah, I have my own bathroom so you can change in there. Stiles' jeep is here as well." Scott replied while looking out of his window to see a blue jeep pull up.

After having a quick shower and changing, Valda stepped out of the bathroom to see Scott frantically searching for something. "My phone has to be here somewhere." He exclaimed. Stiles was sitting on his swivel chair looking bored but nodded to Valda. "Maybe you dropped it." Scott glared at him before searching again. Valda walked over to the window to see Scott's mum pull up on the drive. "Hey, it's me, Melissa McCall, calling to see if you wanted to meet up sometime? We can do dinner, or lunch I don't mind. We can even do coffee, up to you. Call me when you get this. Thanks." Valda heard Melissa speak into her phone, most probably to Peter's phone. "Hey, how is she?" Stiles asked as Scott stopped searching and was looking at her as well. She stared at them then back out of the window. "Not good. She's crying." She replied letting a tear fall as she watched with her vampire eyes as the woman sat in her car crying.

*\/*\/*

The next day Valda was waiting outside the locker room for Stiles and Scott. It was the day of the formal dance and she wasn't going. No way, she had to look for Derek. She had an idea in her head and she was going to use it. Last night was annoying and made her angry as visions of Derek being tortured and Kate licking his stomach wanted Valda to rip Kate's throat out with her teeth. Finally the two boys stepped out. "Hey, what's up?" Valda asked Scott. "Coach told me I can't go to the dance. But I threatened Jackson ages ago to ask her so she would be in less danger which is a good thing I guess." Scott replied. Valda nodded then stopped in the empty corridor. "Scott I need your help." The two boys turned around and looked at her. "Sure what?" He asked her. "I need you to howl, to see if Derek will howl back because I don't know where these tunnels are." Valda pleaded. "Go. I will lie for you two. Also I will text Valda updates here." Stiles commented then walked away. "Ok fine." Scott replied making Valda grin.

Half an hour of running in the woods they finally stopped. "Ok, do it Scott. I trust you and I know you can do this." Valda requested and smiled before taking a step back to give Scott some room. He breathed deeply then lifted his head in the air and let out a howl that was indeed loud. They looked round for a few seconds before hearing a faint yet powerful howl. "Derek." Valda breathed and took off with Scott at her heels. They reached the Hale house and ran inside. They looked round and saw a hanging door near the stairs hidden by shadows. Valda ran first and realized it lead to the basement.

She ran with Scott following her and they stopped at a round door. Valda planted her ear on the door and could hear nothing but deep breathing. Valda made a grab for the door when Scott asked, "Need help?" She scoffed and opened the door in one pull and made it like it was nothing. "Never mind." He whispered as she ran in and climbed the rails to face an exhausted Derek. He opened his heavy eyelids to see purple hair instead of blonde. "Val." He whispered. Valda smiled and planted her lips on his, not minding he made little attempt to respond after a couple of seconds. "Help me out Scott." Valda demanded after pulling away and doing the chains on his wrists while Scott did the ones on his ankles. Valda jumped down and grabbed him until he felt stable on his own two feet. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Valda ordered Scott and Derek to hide in the shadows. Suddenly appeared Kate Argent. "Ah, and he is the mysterious mate of Derek Hale. I knew I had competition. By the way, I know what you are, who was the one who shot you with an arrow?" She said smirking and getting a growl for Valda and letting her fangs grow.

"Let's see how good you are without your weapons." Valda snapped and ran at Kate and punching her. Kate's head dropped and groaned and Valda took her head and kneed her in the face before throwing her to floor and watching her as she didn't get up again. She ran to Scott and Derek and ran out of the basement, the house and far away from the place to safety.

*\/*\/*

Scott left Valda and Derek at her front door as he took off to try and sneak into the dance, Valda was happy to see her dad still at home. He helped Derek into the living room and sat him down on the sofa. Valda ran into the kitchen and wetting a cloth she ran to his side and dapped it on his forehead. "Hun I have to go into work. Make sure he's ok." Her dad commented and after a nod from her he left the house and silence wrapped around the couple. Derek regained some of his strength and opened his eyes. "Val. You ok?" He asked. Valda smirked. "You're asking me if I'm ok while you have been tortured." She shook his head as he chuckled. "Where's Scott?" He asked. "Not here. He's off to the dance. He's going to make sure everyone stays safe. I didn't want to go because I want you to come with me." She replied. Derek looked into her eyes. "I think we might have to go to the dance because Peter is going to be there." He commented.

Two hours later Derek's strength had returned fully and he was completely healed. He changed into dark black jeans that weren't faded, a red t-shirt and a black blazer with black vans. Valda was wearing a red boob tube dress that came up to her thighs and clung to her in all of the right places with black shoes and a black furry shrug. Her purple hair done up. She put her hand on Derek's arm that he held out for her as they stared at the school, hearing the loud music and seeing the bright lights, knowing that they wouldn't be able to have fun tonight.

They stood in the gym in the shadows and watched the other teenagers slowly getting drunk and having the time of their life not knowing about vampires, werewolves and hunters. Valda watched as Stiles danced with Lydia and she listened in to them as he told her he loved her since 3rd grade. She zoned out and grabbed Derek with his hand and led him to the dance floor. Everyone was slow dancing and no one noticed or cared if they were there. "This is my high school dance. I need that moment where I dance with the man I love slowly, staring into his eyes, before slowly kissing him and feeling fireworks inside of me." Valda told him making him smile. She knew this song which was I Want The Sky by Lucy Schwartz. They danced and soon Derek gave Valda her wished as he kissed her slowly but giving both of them fireworks. They pulled away smiling and Valda frowned when she saw Scott run out followed by Allison. Derek was watching as well and grabbed Valda's hand as they followed the two young teenagers. They reached outside but stayed by the shadows as they saw the scene unfold.

Scott and Allison kiss in between two school buses when two SUVs drive slowly towards them. Scott noticed and pushed Allison into an open bus and looked back and forth at the two cars. Valda watched as Allison was banging on the glass and trying to shout to Scott or the drivers to make one of them stop. Suddenly when cars got close enough, Scott jumped high in the air and landed on the cars in werewolf form, glaring at the one of the drivers then at Allison who had a hand to her mouth shocked.

Valda heard other noises and turned round to see Peter attacking Lydia and Stiles running to help on the lacrosse pitch far away from the school. Valda tried to run and help but Derek grabbed her and pulled her back. "There's nothing we can do, for either of these situations." He whispered in her ear and comforted her when she turned round and cried onto his chest, knowing there was nothing to do without putting herself and Derek in danger or revealing what she was – and that hurt her, big time.


	19. Code Breaker

Derek opened his heavy eyelids and gazed around the dark and dull room. He knew where he was. He knew exactly where he was. He was in the basement under the Hale house. Couldn't the hunters think of a better place to chain him up and torture him? He heard talking outside the door and shifted instantly. He wanted to be set free _now._ He needed to find Valda and make sure she was ok and fine. He knew she was alive by the feeling she was giving off and that he could feel. The door opened up and saw two women walk in.

"Our family is a little bit different from other ones." He knew the voice very well and he hated the sound of it. the light flashed on and he roared. He roared at Kate Argent who spoke but he remembered the second woman and turned to see Allison and roared at her, making her flinch. "Isn't he beautiful?" Kate murmured and Derek glared at her while growling lowly. She walked over to a voltage box and turned a dial, sending electric shocks through wires connected to his side. He roared and screamed as he shifted back to human form and panted as Kate turned it off. "What was that will that kill him? What is he?" Allison demanded. "Oh don't go all ethical on me now, he's a shape shifter or as you will know him, werewolf." Kate laughed a bit and walked out the room with Allison, leaving Derek in darkness again. But he didn't care, no, he only cared that Valda was alive.

*\/*\/*

"I really hate this detective stuff." Kate muttered while going through his wallet to pull out a card but Derek couldn't see what it was. "Are you going to torture me or bore me to death?" Derek asked with a bored tone. He was tired and bored and he didn't want to be in the same room with Kate for another second. Kate ignored him and stood up and walked over to him to face him. "Aw, Derek have you ever smiled?" Kate pouted as she pinched his cheeks and held his car licence next to him. "Has anyone ever told you to smile Derek?" Kate suggested and turned her back to him. "I have for only one person, but not for you." Derek snapped at her while thinking of Valda. "Don't you remember all of the fun we used to have Derek?" Kate smirked as she turned round to face him. "Like the time you burned my family?" He muttered but made it loud enough for her to hear.

She stalked up to him slowly and replied with a hint of lust and seduction in her voice, "Actually I was thinking of the crazy, hot sex we used to have but yeah the fire thing, that was fun as well." She smiled and laughed a bit as he tried to snap at her. "Aw Derek, remember when I used to do this." She bent down a bit and licked his abs. He closed his eyes and tried to think of Valda but he couldn't take it as she did it slowly and he bared his canines at her, making her pull back and laugh again. "Derek I hate to torture you." Kate spoke up but turned round as a man opened the round door. "But he won't." She concluded and walked out, leaving Derek to be tortured by this man, but not caring as his thoughts stayed with Valda.

*\/*\/*

Hours later the man left the room grumbling and throwing a table onto the floor. Derek stayed quiet as he demanded who the alpha was, the younger werewolf and other things he stayed quiet about. Derek hung his head and breathed deeply as he felt himself heal slowly, making the bruises and cuts disappear until they looked like they were never there. He made the healing process go faster by thinking of Valda. Her hair, her laughter, her smile, her _everything. _Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kate. "Derek why won't you tell? You do know Chris will soon get suspicious. He is already; I've already had five calls from him. But if you don't speak I will have to kill you. Or…" She trailed off and smirked at Derek as he looked up. "Maybe I should bring in your mate. What's her name again? Oh, that's it – Valda." She spoke slowly as she said Valda's name and left the room with a smile on her face as she left the room while he screamed and started roaring.

He watched the door slide closed and darkness was thrown over the room again. He panted and felt as though he couldn't breathe. Kate was going after Valda and was going to hurt her even though she's a vampire Kate knows her weakness. Kate was only going after her just to make him talk. He struggled against the handcuffs until he heard a faint yet familiar howl.

Scott.

He concentrated and put all of his energy in his throat and let out a loud, low howl and he knew that Scott will be able to hear him. Well, he hoped Scott will be able to hear him. He prayed for half an hour that his howl was loud enough and lifted his weak head when the door opened but widened his eyes when he saw two people that came to help him. He saw a purple blur and felt a body close to his. Lips on his pushing deep and filled with passion. _Valda._


	20. Omega

**Review reply:**

**Piper - Thank you for the review and I'm sorry but I have added that as I had this story and most of season 2 done on another website and putting on here, but I'm so sorry! :(**

* * *

Valda closed the front door and watched as her dad climbed into his police car and drive off to work. She smiled knowing how lucky she was to have a dad who was so understanding about her becoming a vampire and her mate who was a werewolf the famous Derek Hale. The new alpha. She walked into her bedroom and smiled as she saw Derek sitting on her chair by her desk. "I wish you were still allowed to stay here. But you're a free person now." She commented as she sat on his lap. He smiled and pushed a bit of her purple hair behind her ear. "I know. But I found a new hiding place so the hunters won't be able to find me." Valda nodded and couldn't help herself but slowly kiss Derek.

He responded by cupping her cheek and smirked as Valda motioned for his jacket to come off. He obeyed and grabbed Valda's legs and stood up and walked to her bed and laid her on her back without breaking the kiss. Derek scrunched up the bottom of Valda's top and start to bring it up and over her head and dropped it on the floor, he kissed her neck and brushed his teeth against her skin and nibbled as Valda moaned slightly and pushed herself against him making him growl. Derek pulled away from her neck and took off his shirt and jeans as Valda took of her jeans – leaving them in their underwear. Derek leaned down on her and whispered, "You sure? What if I bite you?" Valda had told a werewolf bite could kill a vampire. "I trust you" She whispered and smiled as Derek kissed her back. **(A/N: Sorry if that was crap but we all know what happens don't we people? [-;)**

*\/*\/*

An hour later Valda walked in the hospital with her hand entwined with Derek's. They walked around the corner to see Stiles asleep on some chairs by Lydia's room and Melissa McCall by the desk. "Hey Val, Stiles has been here all weekend. He won't leave." Melissa informed her as they both looked at the boy. "How are you anyway? You look like your glowing." Melissa commented. Valda smiled and replied, "Yeah you could say that." She knew Derek heard her as he snickered. Melissa gazed quickly at him and soon got it as she winked and walked away. Valda laughed and stood over Stiles with her head near his. "Hmm, Lydia. You look so beautiful. Can't believe you're my girlfriend." Stiles smiled and started kissing the air but ended up kissing Valda's nose.

"Stiles!" She shrieked and whipped her head back. His eyes shot open and he fell off the chairs and onto the floor. "Sorry Val, but you should never put your face near mine while I'm asleep." He warned as he stood up. He shrank away a bit as Derek glared at him. Valda shook her head and groaned. "I'm hungry and I forgot to bring a bag." Derek smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll get you something." Stiles spoke up and headed to the vending machine. Valda followed with Derek and watched as he tried to get some sweets but ending up wrestling it, making it fall onto the floor. Valda stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide while Derek laughed loudly. They were like that till they heard a scream.

"Lydia!" Stiles screamed and they all took off to her room and when they opened the door they saw that her room and bathroom was empty, the shower still running but the window wide enough for someone to climb through. Valda frowned and walked out of the hospital followed by Derek. "Something's up." She muttered and they both looked to the forest as they heard a distant scream, but with their ears they could hear it perfectly. "Leave it to the police. We need to lay low after me just being a fugitive." Derek commented. Valda nodded and replied. "True. Anyway, maybe Scott and his chums will do something to find her." They climbed into Derek's black Camaro and took off.

As Derek drove down the street, Valda looked out of the window to a graveyard. "Stop. Something's not right there." Derek pulled over and they stood in the shadows as a boy that Valda recognized from school working on a grave. Suddenly something made the digger he was working in shake and fall, making him fall into the grave he just dug. Valda ran over with vampire speed and before picking up the digger she lets the veins show and fangs grow as she hissed all around her, making the creature back off and leave the graveyard. She calmed and Derek moved the digger and the two mates in leather stood over the grave and looked at the boy as Valda now recognized as Isaac Lahey. "Need help?" Derek asked.

They pulled him out of the grave and Valda, "Hey you're the new guy at school?" Isaac looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, I've seen you around school. You're the first person who is actually speaking to me and not insulting me." Valda smiled and replied. "I'll be your friend; I'm a great person to have." Isaac smiled slightly and nodded. "But we need you to do one thing for us when the police show up." Derek asked.

*\/*\/*

The next morning Valda climbed out of the black Camaro with I Can Do Anything by 3OH!3. She decided to wear a dark red dress that came up to her mid thighs with black shoes and black leather jacket. Her hair done up in a high ponytail. "See you later." Derek spoke as he rolled down his window and Valda leaned down. "You better. I'll be texting you news of what's going on as well." She replied. Derek nodded and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered against her lips. "I love you two." She replied softly and watched as he drove off. She walked up the school steps and looked as she saw Jackson harassing some homeless man. She shook her head and wondered why Derek bit him in the first place. She walked to her locker and noticed she had first period was free.

She smiled and shut her locker and jump as she saw Isaac leaning against the other lockers next to hers. "Jeez, is everyone trying to make me have a heart attack." Isaac laughed and said, "Thanks for yesterday again. I would stay and talk but I have history." Valda looked up. "Sit with me at lunch. I sit with Erica." Isaac nodded and walked away leaving Valda thinking he would be a good werewolf. She turned around the corner and saw Jackson rushing out of a classroom dripping, _black blood?_

She followed him into a boy's bathroom and watched as he locked the cubicle, not caring if he's being followed or not. She noticed Derek in the shadows and she walked up to the door and knocked. "Give me a minute!" Jackson snapped and Derek clenched his jaw as he kicked the door open and grabbed Jackson. "What's going on?" Valda demanded. Derek stared and answered slowly, "The bite, it's-" he was interrupted by Jackson. "Hey alpha, I don't want to be in your little pack and in fact, I don't plan on it." Derek ignored him as he grabbed him and made him face the mirror as more black blood came out of his ears. "His body is rejecting the bite." Derek finished his sentence in a whisper and started to back away and left through the window as Jackson turned to shout at Valda but noticed she had disappeared as well.

At lunch she sat with Erica who smiled slightly and Isaac who waved. "Hey, you friends with Stiles?" Valda nodded at his question as she took a bite from an apple. "He got detention in chemistry." Valda rolled her eyes. "Typical boy." She muttered. "Hey, I have to go. I have a hospital appointment. I'll talk to you soon?" Erica muttered and Valda nodded. "Of course, hope it goes well." Erica smiled and waved as she left. "Can I show you something after school?" Valda asked putting her idea into motion. She thought Isaac would be a good werewolf and she told Derek who agreed. "Sure." He finally answered and Valda smiled as stage one completed with ease.

*\/*\/*

After school she walked with Isaac to an abandoned train warehouse and walked to a train car to see Derek standing there. "I've told him everything. He agrees for the bite and knows the risks." Valda spoke as she walked to Derek. He nodded and walked to Isaac, "You sure you want this?" He asked for the final time and watched as the boy nodded. Derek's eyes glowed red, his fangs grew and bit into the side of the boy.

Later that night when they made sure Isaac was fine and left to go home. They walked through the forest and saw Scott there. "What was the text about Val?" He asked. They stood in the shadows and watched as a omega get caught in a trap. Valda recognized him as the homeless man at the school. They watched the hunters gather round and they saw an old man grab a silver sword from fabric and sliced him in half. Valda looked away as Derek spoke, "This is why we need to stick together as a pack." Scott glared at the scene as the old man spoke, "We don't follow by the code anymore. Since Kate's death we don't follow by it anymore." Valda frowned at the comment the man said. "What are they doing? Who is that?" She asked as the hunters walked away leaving the half body hanging. "There declaring war." Derek answered and looked at Scott as he answered Valda's second question. "That was Allison's grandfather. Gerard Argent. Stiles and I saw him at Kate's funeral today." Valda frowned and took a deep sigh.

She was _never,_ going to have a nice relaxing day in Beacon Hills.


	21. Shape Shifted

It was late on Sunday night as Valda leaned against a couple of wooden boxes in the warehouse. Derek was shifting a few things around and spoke, "I can feel you watching me." Valda smirked and replied. "Do you want me to look away?" Derek looked at her with a small smirk on his face as he walked to her. "No, but I'm kinda wishing you were touching me." Valda scoffed lightly and placed her hands on his chest and leaned to and lightly brushed her lips against his. He placed his hands on her hips but sighed angrily when the door swung open to reveal a shaking beta. "What have you done Isaac?" Derek growled letting go of Valda. "My dad…he's dead." Isaac stammered out. Valda watched as Derek's jaw clenched and she asked, "What did you do?" Isaac looked at her and replied, "That's the thing, it wasn't me."

*\/*\/*

The next day a sleek black Camaro pulled into the parking lot receiving looks as Derek stepped out with sunglasses on and his usual black look with a leather jacket. Valda got out and walked to Derek's side. She wore gold heels with a dark green dress, a leather jacket and gold jewellery. Isaac stepped out last with black outfit but no leather jacket. Valda kissed Derek and whispered, "I love you." Derek squeezed her hand and replied, "I love you two. Keep me updated on things ok?" Valda nodded and watched as he drove off. Isaac stood next to her and said, "So what are you to the growing pack?" Valda looked up from her phone as they walked and knowing they were getting many looks. "I'm the Luna. I may be a vampire but I share the alpha power with Derek over the betas." Isaac nodded and once they stepped into the school they watched as the whole school stare at Lydia as she walked.

Valda frowned as she watched Lydia walk. She climbed out of the hospital window two days ago and was in the forest for two days straight naked. She was soon found and she stated she couldn't remember much but she asked for a coat and Stiles fainted. Valda walked into the boy's locker room and luckily Coach was nowhere to be seen but received loads of wolf whistles as she walked to Scott and Stiles. Isaac started getting changed as she kept her eyes closed. "Jeez Val you're not meant to be in here." Stiles screeched, she guessed she made him jump. "Fine, only wanted to see my guys. I'll just leave then." She opened her eyes to see Scott frowning but she shrugged as walked out to the bleachers. She watched as Scott ran from the goal every time and hit everyone to the ground. Then she understood why.

He could smell Isaac as a new werewolf. She texted Derek quickly what was going on and she got a reply simply saying,

**Let him. Let's see how he welcomes a new member of our pack. But if things get out hand, protect Isaac.**

**-D**

Valda leaned back and watched as Scott found the beta and she could tell he had a shocked look on his face. She walked off the bleachers and towards the two boys. "What was that about? Huh? Anyone have an answer?" The boys looked at each other then to the British vampire. "I could smell a new werewolf. So is he a part of your pack now?" Scott asked and sighed and Valda gave a curt nod. They walked to their next class but Valda watched as Isaac spoke to sheriff Stilinski about his father.

In science Valda was bored of listening to Mr. Harris. She was sitting near Scott and Stiles and told them about what she just saw. "I have an idea." She whispered sighed loudly. "Sir, no offence. But you are majorly boring. I can see half of the class asleep and that just helps my argument even more." She gave a sweet smile as Mr. Harris clenched his jaw and said sternly, "Principals office now Miss Haven." She stood up and stalked out of the room. Five minutes later Scott and Stiles appeared. "What did you guys do?" She asked as Stiles smirked. "Spit balls." Valda laughed and swung her arms around the boy's necks.

They all sat outside and Scott and Valda listened in as Jackson gave his statement to Stiles' dad about seeing Isaac and his dad fight and that they always fought in the past. They all stepped out but Scott gasped as Valda felt her eyes widen as they saw Gerard. "Thank you for letting us use your office. We will have to find Isaac now and arrest him." Sheriff Stilinski spoke and trailed off as he saw Stiles trying to hide behind a magazine. Valda frowned and took off, knowing eyes were watching her but she didn't care. She sent a text to Derek and sighed deeply as he replied,

**I'm in the car park. Get Scott and Stiles and we will break him out.**

**-D**

Valda was about to turn around but saw Scott and Stiles run towards her. They ran through the doors and saw Isaac in the back off a police car. They ran to the Camaro and Derek and Scott started arguing. "We don't have time for this. It's the full moon tonight so we have to hurry up." They all climbed into the car and she received a text from Allison,

**My dad and Gerard are going to kill Isaac. They sending a hunter to the station to kill him with an injection full of wolf's bane.**

**-A**

Valda sent a quick text back,

**Stall him however you can. Scott is going to Isaac's house to see how badly he was beaten and also shift there. Make sure he stays there and no one goes after him.**

**-V**

They all pulled over and Scott jumped out and ran into the house. They drove on and they finally reached the police station. They saw a woman at the desk. Valda and Stiles jumped out along with Derek but he grabbed Valda. "We're going to need a distraction, so I'll do it but all of the things I'm about to say mean nothing." Valda frowned at what he meant but soon realized as he walked in and started flirting with the woman. Stiles rolled his eyes but they snuck in and watched as a policeman hobbled to the cells. Valda frowned, _hobbling?_ She jumped out and punched the man in the face and ran into the holding cells to see the bars bent and broken and a prowling Isaac in werewolf form.

He growled at her but she let her fangs grow and she hissed back, what scared her a bit he flinched and scurried away from her. Stiles stared at her and whispered, "Your eyes…there red." Valda frowned but shifted back to human and ran out of the police station with Derek who half carried, half dragged Isaac out – leaving Stiles along to face his dad and a bunch of questions.

They reached Derek's hideout and sighed as Isaac was tied to a couple of seats. She heard her phone beep and pulled it out finding she got a text from Allison,

**Scott was tied up in this freezer that Isaac's dad used on him. But there was this lizard creature in the house but it escaped when Scott roared at it.**

**-A**

Valda frowned and sighed deeply as Derek sat down next to her. "What's up?" He asked softly. She told him about the text and he sighed deeply. "Back in the police station, my eyes went red. What was that about?" Derek looked at Valda as she asked the question. "It means you are a true Luna. You share the power over the pack with me." Derek entwined his hands with hers and kissed her and feeling her relax slightly as she kissed him back, even though there was a mystery lizard creature running around now.


	22. Ice Pick - Part 1

Valda stood in the gym room with another group of people near a climbing wall. She sighed as Isaac stood next to her and they were next to go up after Allison and Scott, who were whispering flirts to each other. "Ergh give me a break." Valda muttered and Isaac snorted. "You can't talk when I'm trying to train with Derek and when I'm always there you two have your moments." Valda glared at him. "As your Luna, shut up." They stared at each other for a few more seconds before smiling and watched as Scott fell onto the crash mat. "Got beaten by a girl." Valda whispered as they walked past each other as he shot her a glare while she smiled and shrugged. Her and Isaac attached the wires onto their safety belts and started climbing.

Isaac was ahead of her a bit when he whispered, "What would happen if I beat the Luna." Valda shot him a glare and soon climbed faster with the help of her vampire speed and soon over took Isaac and reached the top. "What is with the boys and losing to the girls today?" Coach asked and shook his head in annoyance as Valda and Isaac climbed down. Next was Stiles and Erica. They watched as Stiles climbed up it with ease and back down but as Erica got half way, she started panicking. "Hey Erica. If you can't do it it's fine." Coach tried to reassure her but was failing. Valda pushed through the crowd and climbed the wall. "Haven! Get back down! You don't have safety equipment on!" Coach shouted but Valda ignored him.

"Hey Erica. It's me Val. It's fine. Grab my hand and I'll help." Valda whispered and Erica looked at her but did what she said and the two girls both climbed down. They walked away from the crowd and Valda frowned and soon formed an idea and Scott stared at her. "Don't. I know what you're thinking and don't." Valda glanced at him and replied, "Whatever do you mean?" Then walked away with Isaac next to her.

*\/*\/*

They stood in the shadows of the gym. "You sure she will come back?" Isaac asked. They changed back into their normal clothes and Valda looked up from her phone. "Yes. She may be paranoid about everything and everyone. But she hates giving up and failing." Just on cue, Erica walked in and tied up her hair. She started climbing and when she reached the top, she started having an epileptic fit and lost grip of the wall, Scott grabbed her and laid her on the floor as she had a fit. Valda slapped Isaac on the chest and nodded to the door, walking out of the gym with the plan set in motion.

They climbed into the black Camaro and drove off to the hideout. "So why do I have to be dropped off?" Isaac asked from the back. "Because it would look strange if three mysterious people wearing black leather walked in to see a person from school. Also you still need to lay low until the police finally decide you're not the one who killed your father." Derek replied and dropped Isaac off and started driving to the school.

"I see that Isaac is now like a bodyguard as he always walks next me." Valda spoke as Derek grabbed her hand. "As you being the Luna and there is something out there that is not human, werewolf or vampire, I need you to be kept safe. So I told Isaac to stay with you and protect you." They pulled up at the hospital car park and as they climb out Derek walks over to her. "I have an idea in my head on how to get Erica to join us, but I want you to know, whatever I say, means nothing." Valda frowned but let him kiss her. He grabs her hand and they walk into the hospital and watch as Melissa McCall walks out of Erica's room. Derek walks in and starts pushing the bed down corridors until they reached the morgue.

Erica slowly sat up and watched Derek lean against a slab while looking at her pill bottle. "Anxiety, panic attacks, fits…wow you have to suffer a lot with these side effects." He placed the bottle on the slab and Valda watched as Erica literally started to shake a little. "Who are you?" She whispered. He walked over and gently caressed her ankles while feeling the emotions that Valda was feeling. "What if I said I can make all of these symptoms go away? No more pain, no more suffering." He tilted his head a little and suddenly pulled her towards him by her legs, then starting to stroke her knees and behind them. "Could you?" She asked and smiled a bit and Derek nodded his head. Erica nodded her head and Valda watched as Derek's eyes glowed red and bit her.

*\/*\/*

The next day at lunch Valda waited outside the lunch room with Isaac and watched as Stiles paid a boy named Boyd $50 for a set of keys which Valda guessed was the keys to the ice rink that Boyd worked at. She looked away when she saw a new and improved Erica. "Right on time. We grab our lunch and eat." The two werewolves nodded at their Luna and they walked in as everyone in the room stared at the three people in leather.

Erica was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white vest top, a black mini skirt and animal print shoes. Isaac wore a black leather jack with a dark blue t-shirt with blue jeans completed with black van shoes. Valda wore a grey shrug with a black top with silver sequins on with a black and white checked skirt with black heels. Valda waited as Isaac grabbed a sandwich and Erica used her new looks and charms and grabbed a red apple from some random guy's tray before taking a huge bit out of it. Then they joined her and they walked out of the room and school before all reaching the Camaro, where Erica and Isaac climbed into the back of the car and Valda smiled at Stiles and Scott who ran out. She kissed Derek before climbing into the car and driving off.

*\/*\/*

Later that night, Valda washed her face and walked into her room to see Derek going through her sketchbooks that she hides under her bed. "These are good." He stated as she tried to make a grab at them. "No their not, they are crap." She replied when she finally got them. "Why keep them then?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know. Guess there something about them I like." She sighed and put them down as Derek asked her. "What's wrong?" Valda looked at him before shaking her head. "I don't know, I feel…like I'm losing touch with Scott and Stiles. The pack might not like me as their Luna; I don't talk to my dad as much anymore." She shrugged like her mini list she spoke was nothing. "Hey, those two boys still trust you, the pack…we'll deal with them together and your dad will always be there for you." Valda sighed and cuddled into Derek. "Did the things you say to Erica mean anything?" Derek chuckled and looked at her in the eyes, "They meant nothing and you know that." Valda smiled a bit and kissed him before drifting off to sleep.

*\/*\/*

The next day, Valda had her headphone in her ears and while opening her locker and pulled out a couple of books. She sighed but screamed as she was grabbed and lifted off the floor. "Stiles! Put me down!" She screeched and glared at him as he laughed and Scott handed her the book she dropped. "Derek kinda called us telling us you thought you were losing us as your friends. Why would you think that?" Scott asked. Valda shrugged and replied, "I'm the Luna of the pack, thought you might be annoyed with me." Scott shook his head while Stiles scoffed. "Nahh, but Lydia went into hysterics last night because she thought she saw wolf's bane on the ice rink. Something is wrong with her but she acts like nothing is." Stiles explained and motioned as Lydia walked briskly past like nothing was wrong.

"No idea." Valda simply replied and waved goodbye to Stiles as he headed of one of his lessons. Scott asked Valda, "Who else is going to join the pack?" Valda looked at him and scoffed, "So that's it? You say we're friends then question me on the pack so you try and stop it?" She shook her head and Scott watched as Erica walked up to her. "What's wrong?" She asked Valda and they shared a look which Erica suddenly understood.

"Why would we need another person in the pack when we have you?" She asked as she slowly stalked up to Scott and placed on either side of Scott's head. "You don't have me in the pack." He growled. Erica smiled and leaned in a bit, "Well maybe, we've already found somebody else." Scott growled. "This bite changed me for better, when I had a fit last time, I pissed myself and someone videoed and posted it on the internet." Erica leaned in and put his lips near Scott's ear, "But look at me now." Erica finished speaking and Valda ordered, "Erica." Erica listened and dropped her arms to her sides. "Don't worry Scott, you'll find out soon." Erica taunted then linked arms with Valda and they walked away to leave him to his thoughts when he suddenly realized.

Boyd. They were going to change Boyd and complete the pack.


	23. Ice Pick - Part 2

The two girls walked out of school and down the steps to the black Camaro. They slipped into the car and Derek drove to the hideout where Isaac was already waiting. "Valda has told me about Boyd. How he sits alone at lunch and no one talks to him. He might be good for the pack so I visited early this morning and he accepted the bite, however Scott doesn't know about that. Erica I will need you to go to Boyd's house and if Stiles is there, stop him by any means possible. Isaac and Valda will come with me to the ice rink to pick up the newest beta." Derek explained and as everyone agreed and left the hideout.

*\/*\/*

Valda put her headphone in her ear and smirked as she got out of the car and walked to the ice rink building. She swung open the doors and turned round and smiled at the boys before walking in with them following. They all stalked and looked round until finally seeing the place they were meant to be. Valda swung open the doors with force and heard Scott trying to persuade to Boyd, "It's not a gift. It's a curse I'm telling you it's not want you want." Scott pleaded. Boyd however shook his head and replied, "I'm always sitting alone at lunch. I don't want every day for the rest of my school life." Valda looked and saw Erica had arrived. "Trust me; you can do better than Derek for a friend." Derek scoffed and spoke, making the two boys heads turn to face the pack. "I'm offended Scott. I thought everyone was happy they had the bite. Erica, how has it been for you?" Derek asked.

She hummed to herself then smirked, "In one word, transformative." She then bared her fangs and growled and Derek smirked whereas Valda frowned. "Isaac?" Derek questions. "It's been a bummer that I'm a fugitive but other than that it's been great." Isaac shrugged. Scott growled and Derek sighed, "Just go home Scott." However he didn't listen when he slammed his fist into the ice and shifted and growled. Derek nodded his head to Scott and the two betas walked forward and shifted – and started attacking Scott. Valda could feel her blood boiling. Why was Derek doing this to Scott when he wanted Scott in his pack? Valda grew annoyed and lets the fangs and veins show as Scott started to los the fight.

She walked forward and grabbed Erica by her hair and slammed her face against the ice and threw her against the plastic glass barriers, making her groan and not get back up again. She pulled Isaac of Scott's back and flipped him over her shoulder and slashed her sharp nails against Isaac a couple of times, making him cry out and taking him a long time to heal. "This is wrong Derek. Your using them for power, their only your guard dogs." Scott growled. Derek smirked and replied calmly. "It's true, it is for the power." Derek starts to walk forward slowly and turns his nails into claws and after cracking his neck, he half shifts and growls loudly at Scott before lunging at him. He grabs him and slams him into the ice and lands a few punches onto him, making him bleed. Derek was about to do worse damage when Valda threw herself between them.

"What are you doing?" Derek growled at her. "What am I doing? What are _you _doing? You're meant to be gaining Scott's trust but instead you're throwing him into the ice and injuring him badly. I thought you were only going to taunt him, not nearly kill him." Valda paused and Derek changed back as he realized Valda had tears in her eyes. "Leave Derek. Just leave." She broke a sob and turned round to Scott and made sure he was ok. She turned round one more time and saw that everyone was walking away. "You don't want it Boyd." She whispered to him as he started to walk toward the pack. He lifted his shirt up to reveal a bite mark. "I know. I want to be like Scott." Then he walked away.

*\/*\/*

Later that night, Valda slipped her phone back into her pocket after calling Stiles and he woke up in a bin as he was knocked out by Erica as she grabbed something from his engine, so he was going to a car place to get it fixed up. She walked back into the vet room to find Dr. Deaton dabbing at Scott's injuries. "Why won't it heal?" Scott demanded. The vet kept dabbing as e explained calmly. "Because it was caused by an alpha. But I'm cleaning it because I don't think you'll want it to get infected." Scott shook his head and continued, "But when I asked you why do you know so much you dodged it by giving me a raise." Dr. Deaton sighed as he finished cleaning the wound and put gauze on it.

"Maybe soon we will need to talk about it and I will explain everything to you." Scott nodded and when he was allowed to leave he stood by Valda. "You ok?" He asked her calmly. She nodded her head and sighed, "Thought he would be different from his uncle and less aggressive, but he's acting just like him. I still love him, but, I wish he didn't do that." Scott hugged her and pulled away as they stepped out into the night. "When I asked you who you're changing, I didn't mean for it that I was using our friendship. I still want us to be friends because you, me and Stiles, we're an amazing team." Valda smiled as did Scott. "Good. Because I don't want to lose you guys as friends."


	24. Abomination

Valda sat in on one of the chairs and watched as Dr. Deaton dabbed hurriedly on Scott's wound. "How do you know so much about werewolves?" Valda asked and heard a scoff and a laugh combined from the vet. "I know many things about them, one of them being able to treat and heal them. But I don't know what caused this." He motioned to the dead body on the slab with dead long claw marks going from the top of the dead man's chest to his stomach. Valda looked up when she heard cars pulling up outside the building. "Someone's here." Dr. Deaton stopped and threw away all of the bloody cotton balls and opened a cupboard door as Valda and Scott quickly walked in.

They looked through the slits and saw Chris Argent walking into the room as the vet looked calm as he looked over the dead man. "You've brought company." He spoke as he looked up and saw a huge man behind Chris. Then an old man walked in and the two teenagers realized it was Gerard. "Alan, he was one of our men. We need to know who did this." He rasped out as he took some pills and swallowed them. "I know it wasn't a werewolf as these claw marks aren't like something they would do. However," He paused as he turned the bodies head sideways and Gerard and Chris looked at the neck. "What caused this was very accurate as it let a paralytic toxin into the bodies system, leaving the body utterly helpless." Valda looked at Scott as did he, knowing that this new creature was going to be twice as hard to beat.

*\/*\/*

Later that night, Valda walked home in the dark. Derek had been trying to call her and text her but she would ignore all of them. She sighed as her phone started ringing thinking it was her mate, but answered it when she saw it was he dad. "Hey what's up?" Valda asked. "Someone was killed at Armor Tire and Service Center, but Stiles was there and he needs someone." Valda sighed and nodded, "Ok. I'll be there." She shut her phone and was about to run when a black car pulled up and saw it was Scott. "I heard about it too. C'mon." Valda opened the door and slipped in and waited as Scott drove at a fast rate to the car service.

When they arrived, Valda climbed into the back and soon after Stiles climbed in. "Hey you ok?" Scott asked. Stiles took a shaky breath and replied, "It wasn't like you. It had like…reptilian eyes. Also when it stared at me, it was like when you see someone in a Halloween mask, you can see their eyes but can't remember who it is." Valda frowned and asked. "Wait, are you saying you know who it might be?" Stiles looked from her and to Scott and shook his head, "No, but I think it knew me."

*\/*\/*

The next day Valda woke up and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of blood and saw her dad. "Still not talking to Derek are you?" He asked not looking up from his newspaper. Valda sighed and put the bottle down. "Is it that obvious?" Her dad chuckled and looked at her. "You're his mate. Sooner or later both of you are gonna kiss and make up. Sooner would be better though." He mumbled the last past but Valda heard and laughed. "Ok, I'll go see him and try and make up." She walked up the stairs while hearing her dad shout, "Not try! You will!" She scoffed and brushed her hair and pulled on some blue shorts, a union jack vintage look t-shirt and black converse. She opened her window and climbed out and took of the warehouse.

She arrived at the warehouse and felt a pain at her heart. Valda frowned but realized why as she stepped in and saw Erica, her legs wrapped around him and her hands running through his hair, his hands on her thighs and their lips touching. Isaac saw her as did Boyd and they both backed away a bit. Derek detached himself from Erica and frowned as he felt a pain in his heart. He turned round and saw Valda, standing there crying. "I see you moved on." She simply stated then left. Derek ran out after her and caught up with her in the woods. She turned round and slammed him into a nearby tree. "I knew you didn't care about me! I saw it in the hospital with Erica when you changed her! Now this just proves it! Leave me alone Derek! I hate you so much!" Valda was sobbing and her fangs showed. "No you don't" He said calmly. "I should. I really should. Never speak to me again." She let go then ran away and to her home and into her dad's arms.

Valda stayed in her room for the rest of the day. She locked her door and her window. It was a school day and she pulled on black shorts with skeleton hands printed on the back pockets, a black t-shirt with a sparkly skull top and silver heels. She walked out of the house and sighed deeply when she saw a black Camaro parked by her house. She walked by it and slung her Marvel school bag over her shoulder. "Val speak to me." Derek called out to her. "I can't because when I look at you, I see Erica on you. I bet if I was a werewolf, I could smell her all over you." She snarled the last bit and walked away.

When she arrived at school she saw Stiles speaking to Scott. She walked over and heard him say, "Because I love you and we'll get through this and oh my god I can't do this anymore!" He shouted and flung his arms up in the air. "I need to hear the rest of what Allison said." Scott moaned. "I'll do it. I'm a girl it'll be less weird." The boys looked up and smiled. "Thank you." Stiles screeched and flung his arms around her.

She spent the whole of lunch going back and forth between the couple and found out about a book known as the bestiary and where it was hidden. In Gerard's office. That night Valda sat on the bleachers but walked down as Allison looked through Gerard's coat and found a set of keys and gave them to Valda as she walked past. She walked past the car park and saw Stiles talking to a crying Lydia. She found the office and opened it and started riffling through files and draws and slammed them shut in frustration as she found no stupid book. She knew the game was long over but sat up in the chair as she saw a memory stick on the keys. She smiled and detached them from the set when she heard a screech. She looked up and walked down the corridors and walked into the swimming pool room and saw Stiles and Derek in the water, Erica knocked out and the lizard creature making its way over to her.

"Get in the water!" Stiles shouted. Valda looked at Derek and shouted, "What's that thing done to him?" Derek opened his eyes and saw Valda as she walked around the pool, keeping away from the reptile. "Val, I'm fine, I'm only paralyzed." Valda hissed and stepped on the diving board. She let her fangs grow and her veins show. She could tell her eyes were red as Derek and Scott stared at her wide eyed. "No one hurts Derek." She growled and lunged at the creature; hitting it in places and watching it get weaker. Valda was caught off guard as it grabbed her and flung into a mirror. The glass fell over her but she didn't care. She grabbed a shard of glass and frowned as the reptile titled its head and looked at the mirror, it then screeched and jumped on the wall and out of the glass ceiling.

*\/*\/*

Outside, Scott had showed up after being invited to the Argent's for dinner by Gerard and Stiles and Scott looked at the computer screen with the USB in it. "What is this? I don't understand any of it." Scott groaned. Valda sighed as Derek walked up with Erica by him. "It's a Kanima." He spoke and the two boys looked at him. "How long have you known?" Stiles asked. "Since it didn't know who he was when it looked at its reflection." Derek replied and Scott sighed. "When I'm going." Stiles said as Scott and he put the laptop in the jeep. "You are coming Val?" Scott asked. Valda looked at Derek and saw he was staring at her. "Go to the car." Derek ordered at Erica. She was about to disobey as he growled at her, "Go." She closed her mouth and walked away.

"When will talk to me?" Derek asked Valda. She sighed and crossed her arms, "Until the pain stops hurting and memory disappears." She whispered knowing tears where in her eyes. Derek touched her and she flinched a bit. "I'm sorry Val. She was grabbing me and I tried to get her off me. I told her never to do it again. She's upset because she was understood most by you, since both of you are girls." Valda scoffed and breathed, "Isaac came up to me today. He told me since what happened, you have been training them twice as tough and one time, you punched a wall and started crying."

Derek looked at her and cupped her cheek, brushing her gently with his thumb. "Because of what happened between us." He whispered. Valda shook her head and took a huge step back. "I can't forgive you yet, it's too hard." She let a tear roll down and she walked away to the boys, leaving Derek watching the jeep with her in it drive away and him howling sadly, not caring who heard.

Valda looked out of the windows and cried, hearing the faint distance of a sad howl reaching her ears.


	25. Venomous

Valda was annoyed. She had a scowl on her face and she didn't care. Scott and Stiles came up to her and Scott sighed at her. "You still haven't spoken to Derek?" Valda slammed her locker closed, making the boys jump slightly. "No. Isaac came up to me because he keeps me informed of the pack and their actions. He told me that they made Jackson swallow some of the venom and he reacted to it. Now they're going to see if Lydia is the Kanima." Stiles stood there looking annoyed and Scott sighed with an annoyed tone. "Alright. We're all together in chemistry. We'll protect her then." Everyone nodded and watched as Valda pulled out her phone and answered it, making it stop ringing. "Hello? Your where? What…" Valda trailed off as she the two boys parted to see a girl smirking and staring at them.

She had electric blue hair which was cut really short. She had on biker boots with a t-shirt having spikes on the straps and the print being black and white leopard. She wore ripped short black shorts. She walked over to them and smiled. "Val. Knew you would become a vampire and speak to your soul mate." Valda smiled and hugged her and turned to see the boys having confused looks on their faces. "Guys, this is Helenus. I met her on my journeys with my dad and found out she's a witch. She'll be able to help us." Helenus nodded and said, "Hey. I already know the gossip and what your names are." She gave a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Also, I've enrolled here so I'll be hanging around you guys if that's ok." She didn't mean it as a question but Scott answered anyway. "Yeah sure."

Everyone went their separate ways and Helenus and Valda walked into economics and took their seats. They were bored out of their minds when they looked up and saw Lydia staring at the class crying as everyone else laughed and sniggered at her. Valda looked round and saw Jackson near the windows looking confused. Valda looked back at Lydia who had now taken her seat was shaking her head slightly and trying to stop crying. "What is the writing on the board? Is it Latin?" Valda asked Helenus who shook her head and turned her phone. "No. It's English." They stared as she flipped the picture, the words reading,

**Someone Help Me.**

*\/*\/*

Later that day the four ran into chemistry and Valda and Helenus took the seats next to Lydia and Scott and Stiles on the tables on either sides of the middle one. They watched as Erica and Isaac walked in and noticed those seats where taken but sat down one table behind the middle on with smirks on their faces. Allison came in and took a seat next to Stiles while looking confused. Scott pointed with his head towards the two betas and she immediately understood. Mr. Harris started speaking but Valda wasn't listening. She stiffened as she knew Derek was here. Helenus knew she could feel it. "Val, go to him. He'll listen to you. Go." She whispered while ordering. Valda clenched her jaw but ran out, hearing Mr. Harris shout after her but ignoring his whines.

She reached outside and stared at Derek who leaned against his car and was staring at her. She ran at inhuman speed until she was in front of him. "Is this your grand plan? Hm? Killing Lydia who might not be the Kanima?" Valda snapped as she backed away slightly as Derek tried to stroke her cheek. He sighed and stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket. "We tried Jackson. He may be a snake, but not the one we're after. So it only leaves her. But we're making sure." Valda shook her head and looked away, licking her teeth before facing him. "So that's it. You said you aren't like Peter and you would never do what he would do. What a liar. You're just like him." She hissed and regretted it as Derek had a look of real hurt, as he had been slapped and his heart stamped on.

Valda snapped her head to the open window of where the chemistry lesson and could see Lydia next to Isaac very clearly. She saw they had made crystals and heard Mr. Harris say they could eat it. She watched as Lydia picked it up, bit into it coated in the Kanima venom on it and…

…didn't react to the venom. Valda turned slowly to look at Derek and knew he had made his decision. "I'm sorry." He whispered and watched as Valda backed away and whispered back. "No. You're not the same man I fell in love with." Then walked to Stiles' jeep where she met up with Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Helenus and Allison. Derek watched as they all climbed in and drive away before letting out a low growl, agreeing with Valda that he was acting just like Peter.

*\/*\/*

They drove to Scott's house and walked through his door since Stiles had his key. They closed the door and watched as Stiles barricaded the door. "Loads of robberies in the neighborhood. Even a murder." Jackson sighed and motioned to talk to Lydia alone. Two hours later they all looked out of the window to see the pack except Isaac. Valda turned her head slightly and heard a creak of a floorboard. She spun round and saw Isaac and landed a punch on his face before he could make a grab for Stiles.

He hit the floor and picked him up before slamming him down on the ground. After doing it a couple times she stood up and noticed he was unconscious and watched as Scott appeared carrying a paralyzed Erica and Allison behind him, crossbow in hand. "The Kanima is here." Valda motioned with her head at Stiles who opened the door and Helenus used levitation spell two pick up the betas and throw them outside. They all stood outside to see Derek and Boyd. "I now realize why you won't join me," Derek spoke to Scott, "You're not an omega, you're an alpha, of your own pack." They all grew silent as they heard a hiss and as the group ran onto the grass, they looked up to see the Kanima on the roof before hissing loudly and running away. Seconds later Lydia ran out shouting, "What the hell is going on?"

Jackson was the Kanima.

*\/*\/*

Later that night, Stiles took a confused and angry Lydia home, Scott stayed with Allison who texted her parents saying she was spending the night at Valda's. Helenus went to Valda's house to sleep in the spare bedroom and maybe move in. However, Valda was in the hideout with Derek alone as Boyd left and Isaac and Erica in the train car. "Val, come here your hurt." Derek motioned and Valda looked, only just realizing she was bleeding on her arm pretty bad. She walked over and leaned on a box as Derek stood in front of her dapping at the blood. Silence was between them until Derek finished cleaning her arm and stroked her cheek.

"When will you forgive me?" He whispered sadly. Valda looked down before finally answering, "When you stop do the actions that Peter would take and become the man I once fell in love with again." She looked up and felt a tear being brushed away by Derek's thumb. "I'm sorry Val. I love you so much that it hurts, literally. I promise from now on, we will make decisions together to keep the pack and others close to us safe. Val I'm sorry." Derek spoke with a couple of tears coming out of his eyes and watched as Valda stood up.

"I forgive you. What you just said sounded like the old Derek. I love you two and you'll never lose me honey." Derek smiled and whispered. "Alpha and Luna?" Valda inched her face to Derek's and answered. "Alpha and Luna." Then placed her lips on his, happy to be with him again.


	26. Frenemy

Valda walked down the streets with her headphones in, blaring Atari Teenage Riot - Collapse of History into her ears. Her purple hair tied in into a high ponytail, her purple fleece with a black vest top, black jeans finished off with a pair of grey converse. Her eyes flash red and her fangs slide in as she heard a hiss. She took off and jumped over a metal fence, landing on her knees and looking at the ground before snapping her head up and taking off again. She jumped up and ran and until she stopped and realized she was in an industrial place. She saw Derek come towards her in alpha form and stopped as well. He was about to speak when instead he shouted "Down!" Valda gasped and dropped to her knees as Derek jumped over her and kicked the Kanima into its chest, making it stumble and hiss in pain. Valda stood up and slashed her long yet deadly fingernails against the Kanima, making it hiss more and start to bleed. Valda ducked as it tried to slash its claws at her and was punched by Derek. The Kanima climbed the walls until it reached the ceiling and hissed, making Derek roar back. Valda flipped back as it landed and started to land punches at Derek who held up a broken board to protect himself.

Derek's back hit the wall and the Kanima hissed loudly again at Derek who roared back, like they were showing who was stronger. Derek pushed the board against the Kanima and managed to get it away from him. The alpha and Luna was about to attack again when they heard a shot and Valda collapsed in pain. "Derek!" She screamed and he snapped his head to see a bullet wound in her leg. He licked the Kanima with a lot of force it that it made a pillar crack. Derek then ran to Valda and picked her up before taking off and running down the street. He finally stopped and put her down to inspect her leg. Valda hissed in pain and Derek flinched back a little, not wanting her to feel any more pain. "Claws" She said through clenched teeth. "Get it out." Derek looked at her but obeyed and let his right hand fingers turn to claws and she clenched her teeth hard as Derek tried to pry the bullet out of her leg. After a few minutes he got it out and threw it over his shoulder then helping her to stand up. Suddenly they heard a hiss and snapped their heads in the direction the sound came from. "Stay here. I'm gonna go after it." Derek ordered then took off. Valda scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Yeah right." Then started to hobble in the same direction.

Her leg was nearly healed but still limping when he reached a gay bar club and stopped, knowing full well this was where the Kanima was. Valda walked down the alley way and found the back door and yanked it open with her vampire strength. She walked down the corridor and walked into the main room full of teenage boys and early twenties men but also a few women, but what surprised Valda the most was that she saw Scott and Stiles at the bar. She limped her way the stand next to Scott, slamming her hands on the bar table, making the boys jump nearly 50 feet in the air. "Val you ok?" Stiles exclaimed. "You look like hell." She did as well. Her breath was laboured and short, pale with a few drops of sweat rolling down her forehead. "I've been shot with a Vervain bullet. My body is trying to fight the poison and at the moment I'm winning. Have you seen Derek?" She breathed out and snarled as they shook their heads. She turned her head as fast as she could when she heard a hiss on the ceiling and limped away from the boy's and they cries as she saw Derek in the sea of dancing bodies in his alpha form. She reached him and gasped as Derek stood in front of the Kanima and slashed his across its throat, leaving a deep gash. Derek turned around sharply and changed back to human form as he saw Valda behind him then picked her up and took off running as people in the crowd started to scream and move away from the paralysed bodies.

*\/*\/*

Derek reached the hideout to see Valda's best friend Helenus step out of the train cart and ran to his side as he set a weak Valda down. "What happened?" She demanded. "She was shot with a Vervain bullet. I took the bullet out but she's still being affected by it." Derek stepped back as Helenus rolled up Valda's jean as she inspected her leg. Isaac and Erica walked in and ran to the other side of Valda's side and watched with worry. Helenus stood up straight and ran her had through her short hair. "Some of the Vervain leaked out of the bullet and is now running through her bloodstream. Derek you're gonna break something of her body and make her bleed big time." Derek clenched his jaw and nodded. Helenus knew that he didn't want to her but it was the only way. He bent down and kissed Valda's forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry." Then grabbed Valda's arm and broke it - making her scream and thrash about. "Isaac, Erica! Grab her and hold her down!" Helenus shouted and watched as the two betas obey and holding her tightly as they could. Valda stopped and her eyes grew heavy as she could feel the pain of the Vervain leaving her body. "I forgive you." She whispered to Derek before shutting her eyes.

*\/*\/*

Twelve and a half hours later Valda stirred and slowly opened her eyes to look around. She felt weak and frowned a bit before remembering what happened tonight. She felt someone stroke her hair and she turned her head to the side to side Derek sitting next to her on the mattress looking around, not noticing Valda was awake. She smiled slightly and sat up, making Derek stop and look at her and helped her as she was in pain. "Stop and rest." He whispered to her and he lay down and watched as Valda put her head on his chest. "I'm ok, just hungry." Derek understood and reached next to him and grabbed a blood bag and held it in front of Valda's face. He helped her sit up and held the bag for her as she took a sip from it. When she drained it Derek smiled as he noticed the colour had returned to her cheeks. "How long have I been out?" Valda asked. "Nearly thirteen hours." Derek asked as he took the empty blood bag and put it on the ground. "Seriously?" Valda asked bewildered and watched as Derek just shrugged. "At least you're ok." He whispered and accept the kiss that Valda placed on his lips. "I feel ok." Derek put his hand on her cheek and kissed her once more but growled angrily as they both heard Scott and Stiles run into the hideout. Derek sighed and stood up then helping Valda get to her feet and stayed there supporting her, until she nodded her head that she was ok. They then would out of the train cart to see Stiles and Scott, who both ran and hugged Valda. "Guys, careful. I'm still weak." They instantly let go and looked at the leaders of the pack. "Hows Jackson?" Valda asked. The boys looked at each other nervously before looking at the pack leader and Stiles slowly replied, "He...healed himself. Like what you guys can do. He woke up from his slot throat like he was woken up after two hours skeep." Valda looked away and she heard Derek growl. "Do what you guys can. If you need me, I'm a text away." The boys nodded at the Luna's offer then left the hideout.

Valda sighed then grabbed her leather jacket and Erica as she walked through the door. "Where do you think your going?" Derek demanded to her. "I'm going out. To have fun. With Erica. I'm bored and I want to forget being shot and poisoned. I want to have one night where I can act normal. I also want to see my dad, I haven't seen him in ages and I feel so bad about that." Derek clenched his jaw and nodded. "Be back here by the morning." Valda nodded and kissed him on his jaw. "I will." Then left the hideout with Erica. The girls started to walk and then Erica spoke up, "Val...where are we going?" Valda looked round and saw a tattoo shop. "I need a tattoo." She started then headed towards the shop.

After two and a half hours of compelling the man, having some of his drinks and getting a tattoo, Valda and Erica stepped out of the shop laughing, tiny bit drunk and a bandage over Valda's left shoulder. They laughed and talked about random things as they walked down random streets, until they came across a neighbourhood and Valda stopped and looked at Erica who was looking down the street. "Val, I'm gonna go see my family. Like you said to Derek, I need to see my family." Valda smiled slightly and hugged Erica, "You don't have to explain girl. Go see them and have fun. Act normal and I'll see you tomorrow." After another hug and saying goodbyes, Valda looked round and sighed, then started to run at vampire speed to her house. After five minutes of running, Valda stopped as she reached her neighbourhood and walked normally to her house. When she reached her door, she took her key out of her back jeans pocket and slipped it into the lock and turned it and let herself in. "Dad!" She called out. She smiled when she saw her dad's head pop out of the kitchen and started to run to her and slammed her into a bear hug.

"Val! You haven't been home for nearly two nights! I knew you were still alive otherwise Derek would of come here with Stiles and Scott to break the news to me about you." A tear slipped out of Valda's eye. "I'm so sorry dad. I just...the whole vampire and werewolf and kanima thing is affecting me and...with school and friends and family...I have so much on my shoulders." Her dad rubbed her arms and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Val, I'm a guy with a gun. I can protect myself. Its just, its my job to worry about you and your friends - even Derek. I love you ok? You can do this." Valda smiled. "Can I dinner with you? And I mean, proper food." Her dad smiled and led her into the kitchen and the two started to make dinner, "Val, you don't have to ask and of course."

*\/*\/*

After making a pasta bake with garlic bread and having a cake that Valda quickly made, the two watched re-runs of The Simpsons and laughed at Homer strangling Bart - yet again. They were half way through an episode about Maggie being half human, half alien, when Valda's phone beeped and she looked at the text message from Stiles,

**Jackson escaped from mine & Scott's sight. In kanima form. Come to the cliff - edge of forest overlooking Beacon Hills.**

**-St**

Valda quickly replied,

**On my way. But you guys so owe me.**

**-V**

Her dad looked at her as she stood up and grabbed her leather jacket and converse. "The guys?" He quietly asked her. Valda stopped mid-tying her laces and looked up, to look back down and continue the tying. "Yeah. The Kanimas out and escaped from Scott's and Stiles' sight. I'm gonna go meet them." Her dad stood up and switched the TV off. He then hugged her breifly and then pulled away. "It's ok. Go. I'm feeling tired anyway so I'll be heading to bed but don't worry about me, I'll sleep with my gun under my pillow." They laughed and reached the front door. Valda opened it and stepped out, then quickly looked back at him and slightly smiled, "Thank you." He smiled back and nodded his head then she ran off at vampire speed to her friends.

When she reached the cliff she saw Stiles, Scott and Allison there with a black car and a steel looking van. I walked up to them and they told me how they chained Jackson up in the van and Stiles was texting his parents to throw them off the trail. But Allison heard Jackson's foster parents tell Stiles' dad that Jackson never texted them saying, 'I love you'. So Stiles turned on the phones tracker after being told by Allison and dumped the phone somewhere in the forest and took off in the car and the van to the edge of the cliff. They started to keep watch of the area and suddenly they started to hear movements and crashing in the van and when the trio looked in the back of the van, they saw that the doors were off their hinges and Jackson had escaped.

"This isn't funny anymore. There's got to be something more to this than just Jackson. This is more serious than we thought." Valda spoke up after being told the story. "Oh by the way," Valda continued then slapped the boys heads, "Hey!" They exclaimed in unison. "What was that for?" Stiles moaned. "I was having a nice time with my dad as I haven't seen him for nearly two days straight. Then I get text saying Jackson slimy ass has escaped and is wandering the streets and here I am in the cold." The boys looked at her as did Allison and the boys said in unison again, "Sorry." Valda sighed and looked over the glittering view of the lights in the town all lit up. "Heres what we do. Go home and act normal. We get some sleep and then in the morning I will call Derek and update him and the pack and go to school with you guys." Everyone nodded but Valda could tell they where going to do something else behind her back but she couldn't care less. She walked into the woods and soon picked up her vampire speed and returned home.

*\/*\/*

When she reached home, she quietly crept into her room and turned on her light, to nearly scream when she saw Derek lying on her bed. "Oi Edward Cullen, get your stalkerish butt off my bed." Valda spoke quietly to Derek as she sat on her bed and felt him grab her and kiss her neck. He pulled away to quickly reply, "Do not, compare me to that thing they call a actual vampire. Glittering vampire my ass." Valda snorted and gasped as Derek placed his lips on her neck again. He slipped her jacket off and noticed the bandage on her shoulder. "Val? Whats this?" Derek asked in a worried tone. Valda tied up her hair then looked at Derek. "It was a surprise. But you let your kissing distract me. Go on, take it off." Derek looked at her but obeyed and peeled the bandage away. He gasped when he saw a triskelion like his on her shoulder. "You like?" Valda asked him quietly. "I love." He replied then looked at her and then kissed her.

After changing and slipping into bed, Valda watched as Derek climbed out her window and then after a few minutes of staring, she let sleep consume her.


	27. Restraint

Valda sat crossed legged on a crate in the hideout, her eyes closed, in the meditiation position as both of her headphones were plugged in listening to random music. She then felt someone near her and she leapt on them, pinning them to the ground with her fangs showing and her eyes red and veiny. Valda looked to see it was Derek and went back to normal. "Usually, a boyfriend just hugs from behind." She said as she stood up straight, but over him. "Usually, a girlfriend doesn't leap and nearly tear their boyfriends throat out." She chuckled at his reply and sat on him. "Sorry." She whispered as her face was inches from him. He cradled her cheek and pulled her slightly closer, "Don't be. I'm happy that your still on guard, even when music in your ears." She chuckled and then placed her lips on his. However their kiss soon broke apart as they heard the door swing open.

Valda growled and stood up, helping Derek to his feet and both looked at the same time to see Scott and Stiles standing there, breathless from what she guessed was running all the way here. "Yes? How can we help?" She asked as she tied her hair up and turned her music off. She looked at them when she heard nothing but saw that they had been staring at her tattoo. Valda shook her head and snapped her fingers. "Focus." She muttered and climbed the railing to reach the balcony. Scott snapped out of it and spoke up. "We have just been given a restraining order from Jackson's father. We have to stay at least fifty feet away from him." Valda saw Derek's jaw clench and dropped down to place her hand on his chest. "Leave. If you want an alpha to tear you apart. I suggest you leave." The boys obeyed and slowly walked out.

She waited and then grabbed her phone, pressing one and then the green phone button and placed it against her ear. It rang a couple of times. "Hey Helen...grab Isaac and Erica. We need the pack." She then ended the call and looked at Derek. "Their becoming reckless. Its like last time all over again. Reckless." He mumbled and punched the wall. The vampire jumped slightly and saw a fresh hole and a unharmed knuckle. "I know. But they don't want to join. But I have a plan." Derek looked at her as he wanted her to explain but she looked at the door as the two betas and her friend walked in. "Yes Luna?" Erica asked.

Valda looked at them and replied. "Scott and Stiles are becoming reckless. They got a restraining order from Jackson's father about the kidnapping incident. So, we need to watch them. Get information from them. Spy on them basically." She looked at Isaac as he began talking, "Why do we need his help anyway? Also, when was we going to learn to shape into werewolf form at will." Derek stood beside her and spoke, "Because we just need all the help in stopping the Kanima. Also, we haven't had the time." She looked at Erica and saw her smirking. Valda gave her a questioning look and she said, "Scott or Stiles?" She asked and she smiled.

*\/*\/*

The next day Valda was at home, getting ready for school, wearing light blue ripped skinny jeans, an flouncy dark purple top that covered her tattoo and black ankle boots with small heels. She heard the jeep roll up outside her house, so she quickly grabbed her bag and quickly walked down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and saw her dad stumble down the stairs in a sleepy daze and was heading to the kitchen, "See ya later dad." She called out to him. He threw a bottle of blood at her which she caught then saluted, to sleepy to even bother talking to her. Valda opened the door and shut it behind her, walking down the path And opening the door, sitting inside the jeep. As she closed the door, Stiles drove off to the school and Scott spoke up, "Hey Val." She leaned forward. "Hey Scott, are you two going to the rave on friday?" The boys looked at each other then away again. "We haven't been able to get tickets." Stiles mumbled. She cracked a smile and replied softly, "Leave that to me." Then leaned back into the seat.

When they arrived at the school, the trio got out of the jeep once it was parked and walked inside. The boys and Valda headed to the library after she got a text from Allison to meet her there. They walked in, finding it unsurprisingly empty and walked down a couple of isles, until she stopped and saw a huge gap of missing books on the shelf and someone leaning near it. "Al?" Valda whispered. Sure enough, Allison showed herself then leaned against the bookcase again, but still keeping near the gap. The boys stood near me as she spoke, "I've been looking into the bestiary that we got from my grandfather's USB. it spoke of the Kanima but was in Latin. I went to someone and they translated it to 'the Kanima seeks a friend'. But when Lydia was with me a couple nights ago, she saw it and said that it was a friend the Kanima seeks, it's a master." Valda looked at the boys who were quiet. Then Scott put it head through the hole, whispering lovey dovey things to Allison which she decided to leave.

Valda walked through the school and just walked down random corridors. She was bored until she walked down the boys changing room and bumped into Matt, who she hated as he was always acting weird and looking at Allison in a strange way. "Hey Val." She gave him a look. "It's Valda to you mate." She tried to walk past but he stepped in front of her way, "Why don't you like me?" Valda looked at him and crossed her arms. "Because your some weird, twisted dude who likes to stalk Allison." She watched as he clenched his jaw then walked away, knowing that she had struck more than one nerve. Valda shook her head and heard someone coming quickly, so she hid to see that it was Jackson running into the changing room. A few seconds later Allison walked slowly down the corridor and walked in as well. She stepped out of her hiding place and put her headphone in, turning on Dada Life singing Kick Out the Epic Motherf***er. She then step into the room to see Allison being pinned to the wall by Jackson wearing nothing apart from his gym shorts. Valda then grab him and throw him off her, making him skid along the floor and crash into a bench. He looked up as he stood and smirked, seeing that it was her. "Aww, isn't it little Valda. Being the big bad vampire that she plays so well." She stood there shocked as he knew what she was.

"Wondering how I know what you are? Hmm...I have people telling me things. How's Derek by the way? Still being his little slut toy for him? Though werewolves bite was fatal to a vampire? Hm, guess you just have a death wish." She growled as she gripped his throat and held him up in the air. He started to choke but the purple-headed vampire didn't give a damn as she growled out, "Don't you dare, say shit about me or I will hurt you." He simply smirked through his choking as then punched her in the gut, making her lose her grip on him and grip her gut as he grabbed her clothes and threw her hard across the room, hitting the sinks and smashing them. Valda touched her cheek and saw that it was bleeding, but not caring as she grabbed a huge chuck of the now destroyed sink and threw it at Jackson, hitting his legs and knocking him to the ground. He growled and quickly picked himself up, to then stalk toward her and grab her throwing her out of the changing rooms and into the hall. Valda shook her head in a way to get rid of the dizziness and saw Erica and Stiles staring at her. She then quickly rolled out of the way when Jackson tried to her and grabbed him and pushed him hard into the wall.

Erica then grabbed her as Stiles made a grab or Jackson. Students walked down the hall to see what the commotion was about and Mr. Harris came jogging towards them, Scott behind him as he saw Allison walk slowly out of the changing room. "What's going on here?" Mr. Harris said but then shook his head, "Actually, I don't want to know but you lot," He motioned to Valda, Erica, Jackson, Stiles, Matt (who appeared from the crowd), Scott and Allison, "You all have detention after school today in the library." He then stalked off as did the staring crowd of students. Valda wiped her jaw as Jackson looked at her, "I'be should have made a restraining order against you too." Valda scoffed and licked her bottom lip quick with her tongue. "Trust me, I was restraining." She then walked off with Erica following her.

*\/*\/*

The rest of the day past like a blur and Valda walked into the library with Erica and sat down, watching the others walk in, Mr. Harris walking in last. "I can't sit near these dweebs." Jackson said. Mr. Harris looked at Scott and Stiles then said, "You two, over there." Motioning to the table where Erica and Valda were sitting. They rushed and sat down on the table and the group of teenagers watched as Mr. Harris sat at the teachers desk. A few minutes past and Jackson stood and quickly walked out of the room, looking pale and sweating big time. Everyone watched as he quickly walked out of the library followed by Mr. Harris. As soon as they left, Scott and Stiles turned and spoke quickly to the girls. "OK, we need to know what could be triggering this whole Kanima thing." The girls looked at each other then back at the boys. Erica sighed and opened her laptop, "My dad is an insurance examiner who worked in the case of Jackson's parents being killed in the car accident. I can hack into his account and get the documents up."

As soon as Erica finished speaking, the intercom fizzled to life and the voice of the 'deputy head', also known as Allison's mother spoke clearly, "_Scott McCall to the deputy head's office. Scott McCall to the office._" The intercom the cut out and the trio all stared at Scott who looked just as confused as he slowly stood and walked out. Erica continued typing for a few minutes until she sat up a bit straighter, finding what she was looking for. "OK, here it is." Stiles quickly stood and stood behind the girls as they all looked at the document. Valda read out an extract that caught her eye, "Gordon and Margaret Miller died in a single car crash on June 14, 1995. It happened on Route 23 past mile marker 2 off Old Deacon Road in Beacon Hills. Apparently, skid patterns suggested that the car swerved suddenly and the driver lost control. Both the driver and passenger were DOA at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital." Stiles walked back to his seat in a daze as the trio was quiet, even when Jackson and finally returned from where ever they went.

After a few moments Stiles then spoke quietly, "So Jackson was born after his mother's death. A C-section was performed to save his life." Valda shook her head, "I hate him, but I care enough to feel sorry for the guy after having that happen to them." Erica nodded in agreement as Scott walked in, pale and a little bit shaken. "Scott? You alright?" Valda asked and only got a weak smile and chuckle and Scott waved his hand patheticly, not wanting to answer it. Valda shrugged and saw Mr. Harris stand and grabhis bag, so her and the others made a grab for their stuff when they heard a chuckle, "Oh, you lot aren't going anywhere. Not into all of these books are re-stacked on their proper shelf." spoke and patted two trolleys full of books. He walked out and Valda slammed her bag back onto the floor, growling in annoyance and finding a little bit of pleasure of thinking about ripping the teacher's throat out.

Half an hour through, Valda was bored. That was until, she heard a hiss. "Erica." She whispered and the beta stopped putting books on a shelf and listened. They both then heard a hiss again and Erica let herself shift as Valda extended her fangs. Valda took a steps forward and out of the isle that she was in to see Scott also wolfed out. "The Kanima is around. He got Matt." Scott said to her. They then looked up as someone quickly jumped over the tops of the bookshelves, only dropping and slicing the back of Erica's neck, making her fall and the Kanima run out of the isle. "Stiles!" Valda shouted as the boy ran and cradled a shaking Erica. Valda stepped fully out of the isle and saw a half Kanima and half Jackson standing by the blackboard, clearly writing something yet not all there. The kanima then finished writing and after erupting a huge hiss /growl, it leapt out of the high windows and maing it outside.

Valda and Scott stepped towards the blackboard and read the threat that was written upon it, **Stay out of my way, or I will kill you all. **They stared at it a few more seconds before they heard, "Scott! Valda!" The duo ran back to Stiles who held a shaking Erica who was having a seizure. "We have to take her to the hopital." Allison said. "No. Take her to Derek. Onl Derek will be able to help her." Valda said sternly. Stiles nodded and after picking up Erica bridal-style, Stiles and Valda watched as Scott and Allison had a heated debate, after a few seconds Scott kissed her forehead and ran out of the library and to the hideout.

*\/*\/*

When they arrived, Valda shouted out, "Derek! It's Erica!" Sure enough, Derek appeared and saw Erica shaking and in pain from the venom. "Lay her on the floor." Derek commands and the boys obey as they lay her on the abandoned carriage floor. Derek then grabs her arm and after mumbling a 'sorry', he breaks her arm, making Erica scream out loud and try to lash out, but being held by Stiles. Blood poured from her arm and onto the floor, making Erica start to calm but fall uncounious but whispers to Stiles in which Valda could only hear, "You make a good batman." Stiles stayed in the carriage while holding onto Erica as Derek, Valda and Scott walked out. "OK." Scott said, making Derek slam the rag onto a crate and turn to look at him. "I'll help with you and the pack, until the Kanima is caught is stopped. That is how long I'll join the pack for." Scott bargained. Valda looked at Derek who nodded, "OK. It's a deal." The alpha said and made Valda smile a bit, the team together once more.


	28. Raving

Valda tapped her pen against her notepad as she sat in her history lesson. The teacher droned on but Valda didn't pay attention as she watched Jackson as if he was going to suddenly just Kanima out right there and then. She watched and knew Scott was watching as well as he pulled his phone out and looked at it, before stuffing it back in his pocket and grabbing his things, walked out of the classroom. Valda quickly grabbed her things and rushed out with Scott behind her, the teachers calling them to get back into the lesson which they just ignored. They ran out of the doors as saw Jackson already driving away. "What do we do now?" Scott exclaimed. Valda looked round and smirked. "Come on out Derek. I can basically here you breathing." She said in a normal tone, looking at the black car start to drive in front of them. The Camaro stopped in front of them and they hopped in, Valda in the front with Derek and Scott in the back. Derek drove off and Valda swipped out her phone. "What are you doing?" Scott asked her as he peeked his head through the gap. "Texting Stiles saying we're tailing Jackson and we're not at school." Scott nodded and leaned back, letting silence take over the rest of the journey.

After tailing Jackson's car to a random builidng, Scott, Valda and Derek all stepped out and watched him walk to a random queue while getting tickets from a woman behind a wooden fence. "I'm gonna try and get close to Jackson." Scott said. Valda nodded and waited by the car along with Derek. Valda sighed slightly as Derek stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, as if he was doing it in a protective way. "Can't wait for this to be over." Valda whispered. Derek placed his chin on her head, "Why?" Valda chuckled and traced his thumb with her index finger, "Can spend a bit more time with you." She could feel Derek smile slightly, one of those smiles that she was only able to see. "Soon. I rpomise you. I will take you anywhere quiet and peaceful." Valda then smiled at his promise. "I like the sound of that." They waited a few more seconds until they parted as Scott approached them. "Tickets are for the rave and Jackson was buying one, but was acting weird." Scott explained as they all climbed into the car. Once the doors were shut and started to drive away Scott carried on, "Matt was also in the line, he told me that each ticket costs $75 each." Valda looked out of the window as Scott huffed and sat back in his seat, and thought of a plan to get into the rave.

Derek drove and dropped Scott and Valda off at the vets and the two teenagers walked in. Valda sat of the desk as Scott went into the operation room to start his shift. He was working for ten minutes when Valda looked at the enterance door to see Derek and Isaac walk in. Valda smiled at Isaac who fist bumped her but the hello was interuppted as Scott whipped in the room. "What's he doing here? I don't trust him." He demanded. Isaac scoffed and replied, "Yeah well the feelings mutal. Anyway Derek wanted me here." Derek growled while being beside Valda, "Yeah and Derek doesn't care." Valda smirked and leapt off the side when Dr. Deaton stood in the doorway, hand in pockets. "Derek, Valda, Isaac, hello. Come on in, I've come up with an idea about Jackson." Everyone followed him into the operation room as he grabbed a group of bottles. He placed them on the slab and Isaac was about the grab one but Derek slapped his arm away, "Don't touch anything that you don't know about." He grumbled.

Dr. Deaton then looked at the symbols on the bottles until he found the right one and picked it up. "What is the plan for Jackson by the way? Is it to kill or save him?" He asked and watched as Derek said, "Kill him." While Scott said, "Save him." At the save time. Valda shook her head and looked at Dr. Deaton. "There must be a way to use the Kanima's weakness against it." She inputted. Dr. Deaton nodded and said, "It's weakness from what Scott has told me, is that it is afraid of water. So knowing that Jackson is the Swimming Captain, it must be his master." Dr. Deaton then dug in his pocket until he brought out a medallion and showed it the the group of supernaturals. He then placed it on the slab and opening a bottle containing a black powder, he poured it into a circle around the medallion while saying, "One being the puppet and the other being the puppeteer." Scott nodded and spoke up, "The Kanima killed the man in the woods but didn't kill his wife." Valda then looked up and looked at him and said, "She was pregnant. Maybe Jackson couldn't kill her because it was reminding him of his mum dying while being pregnant with him." nodded, "Well whatever affects the kanima, must also affect the master."

*\/*\/*

The next morning, Stiles parked his jeep as he, Scott and Valda all climbed out. Valda growled as Matt approached them. "Why wasn't the whole situation with the library given more attention?" Valda rolled her eyes as Matt moaned and hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder. "Dude it was only concussion." Stile replied. Matt shook his head and replied, "Whatever. Have you guys got tickets yet?" Valda looked at him. "No, why you offering us some?" Matt looked at her but backed away a bit as she glared. "Yeah I do, but I'm not giving them away. Anyway they've stopped selling them now so." It went quiet and Valda continued to glare at him, Why are you still here?" She asked Matt. He looked at her but the fact that the boys didn't do anything to keep him there, he slowly backed away and then walked away to a different part of the school. Valda shook her head and started to walk away, the boys following her as she mumbled, "Hate that freak."

The day slowly passed and Valda was bored. She was at her locker putting her books away when Helenus came bounding up to her. "Hey, where have you been lately?" Valda asked the blue-haired girl. She huffed and looked at her, "How do you feel when you first started loving Derek?" Valda gave her a confused look but answered her anyway, "Erm...couldn't stop thinking about him, always wanted to be with him, loved his voice and laugh, if anyone said anything bad about him I wanted to teach them a lesson. Why?" Helenus stopped clutching the bridge of her nose and looked at her friend. "I may of kind of pushed a couple of boys into the lockers as they were talking about Isaac and how he is a maniac." Valda starred at her and then screamed. "Oh my god you like Isaac. Aww you two would actually look cute together." Helenus shoock her head while chuckling, "Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind telling him really."

"Maybe you should...come to the rave with me and dance with him." Valda looked round and then saw two guys flashing their tickets about. She walked towards them and Helenus watched as she compelled them to hand over the tickets which they did with glassy eyes. Valda walked back to her and then grabbed her hand. "Now lets go and get ready." Helenus smiled at Valda's bubbly mood and let her drag her out of the school and all the way to her house. It took them only a few minutes to reach Valda's and Valda saw that it was empty as her dad's car wasn't on the drive. They walked through the house and up the stairs into her bedroom and turned on Valda's Ipod, playing The Night Out by Martain Solveig. The girls laughed as they got ready and two and a half hours later they were finally ready.

Valda had straightened her purple hair, letting it fall to her stomach nearly. She wore a silver sparkly top, black leather pencil skirt that came to the middle of her thighs, black tights and black ankle boots. Helenus couldn't do much with her spikey short hair so left it, but was wearing a orange skull t-shirt, a puffy black skirt, black tights and orange converse. The girls stepped out of the bedroom and bounded down the stairs to see Valda's dad, Derek and Isaac all in the hallway. Valda coughed slightly as it went quiet and tried to avoid Helenus' glare. "WHere you girls going?" Her dad asked. "Rave?" Valda slowly said and smiled as it was nothing major. Her dad sighed and shook his head. "Please dad, its also a part of a plan." She said slowly and watched him slowly look at her, "Be careful ok?" He asked her and hugged her as she nodded. He hugged her and then handed her a packet or glow sticks. She gave him an amused look and watched as he simply shrugged his shoulders, "I know you to well to be honest."

*\/*\/*

The group arrived in the Camaro and met up with Erica and Boyd. Derek lashed out and grabbed Valda and spun her round, clutching her gently at her sides as she was close to his body. He leaned his head to the side a bit and gave her a look. "If only I could see you in this." Valda smiled at his comment and went onto her toes and whispered in his ear. "Later, I will be all yours." She chuckled as he heard him growl and then walked away with Isaac, Erica and Helenus as they walked into the rave, leaving Boyd and Derek outside. They walked throught the corridors and Valda spotted Jackson and tapped Erica, who nodded and started walking. "You two dance together, so that this looks like a normal thing." Valda ordered Helenus and Isaac, who nodded and walked on ahead, hands entwined. Valda noticed but didn't know if it was the act or real but caught up with Erica and Valda started to grab Jackson close to her as they danced, and Valda looked out of the corner of her eye as she saw Erica get ready to sedate him with medicine given by Stiles.

As she was about to do it, Jackson lashed out, knocking Valda to the floor and pushing Erica to the floor as well. Valda watched as he smirked and then as he started to walk away, she quickly grabbed the medicine and ran and leapt on him, injecting it into his neck and quickly supporting herself and him as he was slowly knocked out. Erica, Helenus and Isaac came and grabbed him and quickly carried him away. Valda looked round and saw Stiles and ran to him. "Did you do it?" He asked quickly as she reached him. She nodded and looked at her phone to see she head a message from Derek.

**Need you now! Hunters - including Gerard - are here and I'm on my own. Boyd was shoot.**

**-D**

"I have to go." Valda quickly said and then dashed out of the building and indeed saw four hunters but no Chris or Gerard in sight. She dropped from the platform and grabbed the nearest hunter and threw him into the wall. Knocking him out. The others tried to shoot at her and one bullet hit her shoulder, "Vampire." She stated and then gave a low kick and a punch quickly to one and throwing the other into another part of a wall. She then ran to Derek but saw a black line on the floor. She saw it was mountain ash. "I can't cross." Valda shouted to Derek as he ran to the other side of the line. The couple looked at the door open and everyone departing from the rave. Stiles ran out and saw that the line worked. "Yes! Something I did worked!" Stiles exclaimed. Valda heard a howl and saw Derek heard it as well.

"Break it." Derek demanded. Stiles gave him a look and Derek shouted, "Break it! Scott's in danger!" Stiles clenched his jaw and then bent down, palms splayed and made the black ash seperate a tiny bit. Derek then took off and Valda stayed with the others and waited until a few minutes Derek returned with a knocked out Scott. Everyone climbed into either the Camaro or the Jeep and took off. Stiles, Helenus, Isaac and Erica in the jeep and going to their homes or the hideout and Valda was with Derek and Scott as they reached the vets and waited as Dr. Deaton treated each of their injuries. When he was done, Derek said weakly, "Thank you." Dr. Deaton nodded and walked out of the room and Valda placed her head on Derek's shoulder, letting sleep consume her and welcomed it.


	29. Party Guessed

**Review Reply:**

**Piper - Haha I'm glad that your still liking this and thank you...also I won't let Derek be attracted to her, I can tolerate Erica but sometimes I don't like her.**

* * *

Valda spent the day cleaning her bedroom. It was a couple of days after the rave and things were all quiet, like a storm was brewing and coming. Her dad was at work so she had the place to herself, making it easier and quickly to clean up the place. When she was done, she locked up the house and made her way to the hideout, bumping into Scott on his way out and her way in. She looked at his retreating figure and saw Derek sitting on a crate, "Why was he here?" Valda quizzed as she walked down the steps, taking off her coat and placing it on the crate. "We were talking about how we can't even injure the Kanima, let alone kill him. He then suggests to leave the Kanima to the Argents, but I told him how I can't do that. I turned Jackson, so it's my job to sort him out." Valda nodded at his reply and jumped up onto the crate to sit next to her mate. "We will deal with him. Your mistakes are now my mistakes." Derek smirked and entwined her hand with his, "You sound like we're married." Valda laughed and simply replied, "Well, being mates and all, most of the time it does feel like that."

They sat there a bit longer when Valda spoke up, "I've been invited to Lydia's birthday party tonight. I was gonna go, but then I remembered that it's a full moon so I was planning on helping you tonight with the pack." Derek shook his head as soon as she said that, "No, if one of them gets out of control and lashes out on you, you could get bitten and I don't want to deal with that. No, go to the part and make sure Scott and Stiles behaves. Oh, also make sure Jackson does as well and see if you can find anything closer to who the master of the Kanima is." Valda nodded and the leaders stood up as the three betas walked into the hideout.

Derek pulled a crate and dropped it onto the floor, opening it and revealing chains and other types of equipment Valda guessed was restraints for the werewolves. "Firstly, I know I should have prepared you guys for your first full moons, but we haven't had time for obvious reasons." Derek said and picked up some chains. Isaac picked up one of the head gears and asked, "What is this?" Derek gave him a look and replied, "Something painful." Erica leaned against the entry of the cart and said, "Good thing I had my period last week." I scoffed and Isaac smirked. Derek just sent her a glare then held up the head gear Isaac just asked, "You, will be wearing this." He motioned to Erica and she smirk soon turned to a frown.

As the betas started to go into the carriage, Valda quickly grabbed Derek and said softly, "I'm gonna go back to my house. Get ready for the party. But call me if you need help." Derek smirked and nodded at her strict command. "I will, not go have some fun." Valda smiled and kissed Derek on the lips, then grabbing her jackets and walking out the hideout to go get ready.

*\/*\/*

Three hours later Valda had arrived at Lydia's house. She was using Derek's car as he must have slipped the car keys into he pocket when she had kissed him goodbye. She stepped out of the car and locked it, walking up the pathway and knocking on the door. The music already sounded loud and that there was a lot of people here from the talking and laughter that she could hear. The door opened and Lydia was there, holding a tray in her free hand with glasses of punch in, like a waitress. "Happy Birthday Lydia." Valda commented smiling, handing her bag of presents, consisting of two bracelets, a necklace and three dresses to Lydia. She smiled and accepted the bag, "Thank you Val, here, have some punch." Valda accepted the drink and watched Lydia shut the door and walk away.

Valda walked through the house and as she was about to take a sip of the drink, she looked round to see everyone acting weird, like they were high. She sniffed the drink and could smell the alcohol and fruity punch, yet, she could also smell a strange herby smell. She took another sniff and then remembered the smell from somewhere. "No." She whispered as the smell reminded her of the wolfsbane from Derek's wound nearly a year ago. Valda quickly walked over to the punch bowl to confirm her theory, seeing wolfsbane petals floating in the punch.

*\/*\/*

Valda walked through the house, looking for Scott. She soon found him on the landing of the second floor landing. He was in his werewolf form and growling as the window seat, making Valda guess that he was hallucinating. "Scott? Scott snap out of it!" Valda shouted and shook him, slapping him across the face which seemed to work. She slowly changed back and stared at Valda to whisper, "Val?" She nodded and he wiped his forehead with his jacket sleeve. "Where's Stiles?" Valda questioned quickly. Scott looked round and was back to his senses. "I don't know, c'mon help me find him." Valda nodded and the teens took of down the stairs.

They looked through the rest of the house and no luck until they reached the patio and saw Stiles sitting on the edge of the pool. The two run to him. "Stiles. Stiles snap out of it." Scott urged and shook him but grabbing his clothes. "Your doing it wrong." Another teenager come up to us and Valda recognizes her as Danielle. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. "You do this." She replied and grabbed Stiles and dunked his head into the pool, he lashed out for couple of seconds but was pulled back up, gasping and shaking his head, throwing some droplets at us. Valda chuckled and nodded her head in thanks to Danielle, who smiled and walked away.

The trio watch as the party slowly loses control and there was no sign of Lydia or Allison for that matter. Valda remembered that her phone was in Derek's car. "I'm going to go get my phone." She informed the boys who insisted to come with. The trio were about to go outside when they heard someone screaming, "No! No, don't push me in! No!" They looked round as they saw someone get thrown in and everyone around laughed and pointed. However it died down as Jackson stepped out of the crowd and grabbed the flailing arms and pulled the body out to reveal Matt. He sent us a deadly glare before walking away and Valda felt as though the penny dropped.

People started to run as police sirens could be heard. The trio walked out of the house and as the boys were heading to Stiles' jeep and Valda to Derek's car when they heard a hiss. They looked round to see the Kanima in form and crouching, with its tails around Matt. Valda and the boys saw that Matt was the master. People quickly ran past but when they were gone, the Kanima and Matt were gone.

*\/*\/*

Valda drove to the hideout and quickly ran in. "Derek? Guys?" She called out and ran into the cab. She saw Boyd and Erica knocked out and slumped against either the rails or walls. However she saw Isaac awake yet in werewolf form. "Where's Derek?" Isaac looked at her and replied, "I don't know, all I could see was Lydia here and blew purple stuff at Derek who got knocked out and Lydia took him somewhere. It was like she was under a spell or something." Valda nodded and saw Helenus. "Where have you been?" Valda questioned. "I had to quickly go back to Chicago to tie up loose ends. Sorry 'bout that." Valda waved her hand with a smirk, "No worries, but can you stay here with these guys?" Helenus nodded and walked into the cart and sat opposite Isaac, who managed to take her hand and stroke it, being gentle with his claws. Valda saw it all but didn't comment as she ran out to find Derek.

Valda searched most of the forest and ended up at the Hale house. She ran inside and into the living room to see Lydia shaking uncontrollably in the corner, staring wide-eyed at the now alive and moving yet naked Peter Hale who was in the hold of the floor. Valda ran to Derek who was clutching his healing arm and was to staring at Peter, "Hello Val. Long time no see huh?" Peter asked with a smirk.


	30. Fury

Everything was a blur after Valda arrived. Lydia had run out screaming at high pitch and into the night. Peter had finally climbed out of the hole, grabbed some of his clothing from a trunk in the basement and walked out of the house to God knows where. Derek, however, collapsed to the floor from Peter grabbing his arm tight, making him bleed onto him. "What do I do?" Valda whispered to herself. "I can help." A voice said and she whipped round to see , "What are you doing here?" Valda quizzed. "I was around the area and could hear was stuff moving and breaking and then a scream. Thought I would come and see what has happened." He replied and stepped into what used to be the living room. He bent down to the knocked Derek and said, "We don't have much time." Derek didn't move so took out what looked like a whistle from his pants pocket and blew it.

The pitch that was produced was loud, high and painful. Valda had to cover her ears as they couldn't stand it. Yet, Derek couldn't stand either as his eyes were screwed together tight and he squirmed, as if he was trying to break invisible chains. stopped blowing the whistle and put in his pocket. Valda helped Derek stand up and asked, "What was that noise?"

"A dog whistle. I thought it would help. Also, that weakness you are feeling will last for several hours." replied, indicating Valda supporting Derek slightly. "Am I still the Alpha?" He asked cautiously, as if he was dreading the answer, 'no'. "Yes you are. But you are still weak of what happened to you. But more importantly, you need to gain the trust of someone important, who is also close to Valda and a gain in helping you Derek." told Derek sternly, who was silent for a bit until he said on name, understanding who the vet was on about, "Scott." The vet nodded and advised the leaders, "But you need to stop Gerard, and also the master of the Kanima before things get even more out of control." The leaders of the werewolf group nodded and left the burnt house, not bothering to see if watched them leave or left as they did.

*\/*\/*

The mates had been in Derek's car for two hours now, driving around, trying to find Scott and Stiles but to no avail. "Argh! That's the fifth time I have tried to call both of them five times and no reply." Valda huffed and threw her phone into the coffee cup holders. She picked at her black jeans, grateful as Derek stopped briefly at her house to quickly change from her dress. They went down a few more roads until they reached the police station and saw Stiles' jeep in the car park. "What's going on?" Derek asked quietly to himself. He stopped the car and turned it off and both climbed out the car. "I'm going in. But go round the back, have a bad feeling." Derek instructed and Valda nodded, taking off to the back door.

She reached it and saw it locked. Gripping it tight, she yanked it open with her vampire strength and whispered to herself, "Open says me." She walked down the corridor, sticking to the shadows. She peeked down the next corridor and quickly walked down it, saying a silent thanks as she was wearing converse, not making any noise. She reached the end of the corridor but stopped when she saw a trailing, bloody handprint. She looked down the corridor and saw a dead corpse that used to be a police officer. She walked towards the corpse and quickly checked for a pulse, being proved right when she found nothing.

Valda stood up from her crouch and continued down the corridor until she froze. The sound of slow, abnormal pattern footsteps were coming from the corridor she had to walk down. Quickly looking round, she saw a patch of shadow and quickly stepped into it, happy that the shadow was now cloaking her. However, Valda watched as she saw Derek come into view, but he wasn't moving and Valda tried hard not to gasp or reveal herself as she saw half Kanima, half Jackson come into view, pushing the paralyzed Derek in front of them. As they left Valda's view, she left the shadow and watched as Jackson knocked on the door and Stiles opened it. "Derek!" He exclaimed in happiness. "Not quite." Derek replied angrily, knowing that Stiles thought he was there to save them. Jackson pushed Derek and he fell to the floor. Jackson walked into the room and closed the door.

Valda huffed in anger and annoyance. She looked round and saw that a) There was no other way into the room where everyone is and b) She was currently locked out. Valda walked up to the door and was happy that the blinds were not fully closed. She could see Matt holding a gun and pointing it at Scott. Stiles was talking and leaning against a table, but Matt looked as the Jackson Kanima and nudged his head in Stiles' direction and Stiles became paralyzed and fell on top of Derek. Valda was starting to get restless and was thinking of a plan when the lights went out. "What the-" Valda whispered to herself when gunshots flared out.

Ducking, Valda went back into the corridor she just came and watched as Scott opened the door and dragged Stiles out, going down the corridor and not seeing Valda. Moments later the Kanima now in full form was on their trail. Gunshots finally stopped but the place was still dark and hard to see. Valda went into the room to see Derek now moving but his leg bleeding. "Derek." Valda breathed and kneeled in front of him. "I'm fine. I did this to myself so the venom would get out of my system. Took longer than usual though." He replied and allowed to be helped up a bit from his mate. "I need you to get out." Derek said sternly.

"What?" Valda exclaimed. "No! I'm in this with you remember?" Derek gave her a look. "Yes but I knew that you were outside the door before the gunshots. I could basically feel your worry, fear and anger because of me being paralyzed and I couldn't take it. I don't want to be worrying about you while protecting Scott and Stiles." Valda shook her head as she stepped away from the Alpha. "So, basically I'm just something at the back of your mind that you don't need. I know when I'm not wanted." Valda walked out the door. "Valda-" Derek called her but she cut him off as she snapped at him. "No. Don't bother giving me some crap excuse. But remember, when you are in deep danger and desperate for help that the pack nor Scott and Stiles can give, do not run to me like a little puppy." With that, Valda walked out of the police station.

*\/*\/*

Valda wasn't going to lie with herself. But she knew that Derek was trying to protect her, but she was a vampire for Christ's sake. She screamed and punched the tree that was near her. She was apart of the pack wasn't she? So why make her feel like a little child that needs protecting from everything around her. "Feeling left out are we?" Valda whipped round and saw Peter, leaning against the wall of the bridge that Valda was mid-crossing. "Pretty much yeah." Valda replied sighing, making her way to stand next to the werewolf. He chuckled but fell silent, making Valda look from him to where he was looking, to see a man holding someone and more currently their head under the water.

The now dead body stopped squirming and the man stood up again, looking out to the bridge but under it. Holding out his hand, another figure appeared but easily recognised as the Kanima. The man who was holding out his hand, fingers splayed, in which the Kanima to held out it's hand to place it against the man's.


	31. Battlefield

**Reviews to all!**

**roxstarchic0263 - Haha I know Derek is only looking out for her but please keep reading to find out! ;)**

**Piper - Your wish is my command :)**

**Fresh Breeze - Glad your loving it :) Hope you keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

It had been a week since the whole ordeal within the police station. By Wednesday Valda was stuffing a bottle of blood in her school bag when he dad finally walked in, still half asleep. "Morning sleepy-head. Toast in already made in the toaster." Valda spoke and got a response of a thumbs up. "Your still seeing the schools Guidance Counsellor today." He mumbled back, earning a moan in frustration and a stomp from Valda like a toddler. "Val, you do not know how worried I was when you came back home last week. You were crying." Her dad told her, making her remember how it was about Derek, the Kanima and it's new master and that she was feeling alone. The only person she has spoken to was...Peter. After a few moments of silence Valda finally spoke up, "Okay, I'll go." Her dad bounded up to her in a sleepy fashion and kissed her head, mumbling love you which she returned as she left for school and he went upstairs to get ready for work.

When Valda arrived she went to her locker to get the books she needed then made her way to the Guidance Counsellor room. She knocked on the door and waited, looking round to see Scott, Stiles and Isaac who waved at her, which she returned then heard a faint "Come in." She opened the door and shut it gently, taking a seat opposite . "Valda, glad to see you. What seems to be the problem?" Valda was quiet and the French teacher asked her anther question, "Is this to do with the ordeal at the police station last week." Valda stopped playing with the hem of her top and looked up, finally speaking in a low voice, "I feel...alone. I was there, trying to be the one helping out. But when your told, 'go away. I don't need you distracting me', its that's feeling, of...your chest, your heart, basically grabbed and keeps tightening that you don't know how to make it stop."

"A bit like drowning."

Valda scoffed but replied to the statement, "Drowning is easier. It's like...your in water and it looks so peaceful around you that you decide to just let go. Let go of the pain, the choices that have to be made, the consequences."

"Have you tried?"

"...When I was in Mystic Falls. Where I used live before here. I was...by this lake and I don't why but, I decided to go in it. So I walked in, and I kept walking in until the water was covering me. My mind was quickly flashing of how I was three and in England and how I broke my arm trying to ride my new bike. Then ten of how my parents kept arguing. Then twelve, when my dad and I were shopping and we basically saw our mum with another guy, laughing and smiling and...kissing. It sickened us that we went home, packed and left the keys to the house and no note. My mum didn't even try to search for me."

"Did you want her to?"

"No. But I wanted to feel as though I was some importance to her, but when she didn't bother finding me, I felt..."

"...Like a tight grip around your heart and not being wanted." finished. Valda simply nodded and spoke again, "It seems that you know that you can defend and stand for yourself. But others can't. You feel that no one wants you. That your alone and want some company. My advice, take the action into your hands and show what you can do. Prove everyone wrong and show that you are useful and vital to the friendship you share and with other relationships."

Valda was quiet but simply nodded standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder, she nodded in thanks to and walked out of the office. She reached her first lesson and sat beside Isaac, "I know that your strong." He quickly whispered to her, making her smile and lean her head on his shoulder, grateful one person feels like that.

* * *

Late that day, Valda was in her room doing homework when she heard a tapping on her window. Looking round she saw that it was the now alive Peter. She walked to the window and opened it, letting him into her room. "Why are you here?" She quizzed as she shut and locked the window again, then making her way to her homework and putting it away. "Want you to come with me to the Hale house." Peter replied in a monotone while flicking through a book. Valda was about to object when Peter held up his hand and slipped the book back onto the shelf. "No. I don't want to hear it. Isaac told me about you seeing a Guidance Counsellor and I agree, you are strong and quick, capable of defending yourself and attacking foes. But you also have to prove it. Not sit on the side-lines, hoping you'll be ignored." Peter watched as Valda sat on her bed and remained silent. He too sat on the end next to her and continued in a soft voice, "You and Derek belong with each other. You make him see sense and that he does have human feelings. He makes you feel there is a meaning to why you have to stay in this small town. Anyway...I count you as family, so I too will be here for you."

Valda looked at him and smiled softly, which he returned. The next thing Valda did before her mind could say otherwise was that she hugged him. At first he was stiff and still from the sudden action but soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around her. After a few moments they pulled away and they stood up. "Okay, I'll come and help finish this. But I'm not saying sorry." Valda vowed as she opened her bedroom door and walking out. "Don't worry. Derek should say it for once." Peter replied, following her out of the house and into the woods.

* * *

They arrived at the house to see Boyd and Erica walking out. "Where are you two going?" Valda asked when she reached them. "We found another pack. So many of them howling last night. So, we're going to join them and get away from all this mess." Erica said, not being able to look at Valda's confused and saddened face. The duo walked round Peter and Valda, walking further into the woods and not looking back. "Idiots. There newbie pups, they won't survive a week." Peter mumbled and walked into the house, Valda following a couple paces behind. Valda reaches Peter as Derek just threw a shard of mirror at his neck, narrowly missing them both. When Derek saw Valda, his eyes grew wide like saucers. "Now Derek, no way to treat your alive and breathing uncle. Also, nearly hit your darling mate here." He shook his head slightly and threw the shard away from him. "Anyway, I'm away because of...certain bloody reasons and I come back to see the town crawling with werewolves, hunters, lizard monsters and a vampire. My, my remind me a bit of The Twelve Days of Christmas song." He mumbled and Valda smirked.

"I don't need your comments." Derek growled out. "No you need my help. You may be an Alpha but you still need to be taught many things." Peter retorted and it was silent for a few moments until Derek walked forward and punched Peter hard, making him fly into the staircase. Derek then grabbed him and punched him, flinging Peter away and onto the stairs. Derek grabbed his shirt and started to punch him. "Derek!" Valda shouted and grabbed his arm with one hand, Derek stopped to stare at her and she simply pushed him away. Peter sat up and wiped the blood that was coming from his nose. "Look, I don't want to be the Alpha again, seeing as the last time it lead to my death. Anyway, you only did that you relive yourself a bit from the failure your actions have been recently." Derek didn't look at the werewolf nor vampire as silence covered them all around in the hallway.

Valda leaned against the decaying staircase and could see Peter wipe the blood and looking at the red liquid on his finger, commenting, "Not healing quickly as I used to. Though when I was the Alpha, I didn't have a pack. But you," He paused and pointed at Derek who after a few moments looked at him, "You have a pack, some a running away but jeez, you have a Scott who will be there, no matter what he says, that Stiles boy that is helpful, Isaac who is also helpful and follows his Alpha and you have a mate who you don't give a lot of credit for. But in the end, we need each other." He finished saying and looked at the blood again, not noticing Derek giving Valda a sad look who simply looked away. "How do you plan on helping anyway?" Derek asked, walking back in what used to be the living room. Peter and Valda followed and Peter replied, "I know how to stop the Kanima."

"By stopping, I'm guessing you mean killing?"

"No. I know how to stop and Kanima and save Jackson." Peter replied. "There's a myth, that you can cure a werewolf by calling out it's Christian name. Our name is what gives us different identities."

"But it's just a myth." Derek objected.

"Yes, but at the base of all myths and legends is that there is some truth behind them. Names are a symbol for everyone, making them all special and unique. However, when Jackson is full Kanima, he has no identity. That's why he cant control himself or have a pack to support him. That's why he has a master, to give him orders to complete." Peter paused to take a silent breath in and then continued, "Jackson's identity is still there, just underneath the Kanima form. All you need to do is bring it back up through the heart."

"Yes, but it would be easier if Jackson did have a heart to start of with." Derek grumbled.

Peter rolled his eyes, "He does, everyone does, even you, the person who shuts away from everyone but still managed to find a mate. Jackson does care, he has a bond and cares deeply for Lydia. I believe she can save him." Derek then rolled his eyes at Peter's belief, making Peter speak again, "You just have lack of heart and emotion, that's why you always asked for Scott's help, that's why you wont even believe in Valda or let her show you what's she's capable of." Derek looked at Valda and the mates listened as Peter finished his speech by saying, "Even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love." Valda looked at Derek but looked away as her phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and read the text.

**Jackson went Kanima on Gerard's orders but stabbed himself with his claws. He's out cold. Also, Stiles is gone...as in missing!**

**-Scott**

Valda looked up at her mate and his uncle, giving her curious looks as she simply said. "Jackson's dead. He stabbed himself with his claws. Stiles is missing." She finished speaking and all three let the tense silence fill the room as they wondered what the next plan of Gerard's was.


	32. Master Plan

**Review replies :)**

**roxstarchic0263 - Thank you and I have had the pleasure in updating the last episode of Season 2! :D**

**Piper - Thank you also for reading and reviewing...and no. No Derek/Teacher romance, I don't like her at all so she won't be in this**

**Anyway...Onwards with the chapter :)**

* * *

After Valda had received the text from Scott, she had replied to him saying the trio would meet them at school. They all ran at inhuman speed to the school, where they waited in the shadows of the trees as parents, students, lacrosse players and little siblings left to their parked cars, returning to their safe, warm homes. As the last of the car lights disappeared round the corner. Valda led the two werewolves into the school and into the boys locker rooms. Finding Scott and Isaac going through Stiles' locker. "Why am I given a shoe?" Isaac questioned, look of disgust on his face as he inspected the shoe. "Because you just have, now c'mon lets try and find him." Scott replied urgently and after stuffing the items back into the locker, they turned round to see the Valda, Derek and the alive Peter staring at them. "Why is Peter alive and back?" Scott exclaimed.

"Why where you going around about helping Gerard?" Derek shot back, glancing at Valda as she flinched and looked from Scott to Derek, only just hearing about this piece of information. "He tried to kill my mum. In my own house. I have to get close to him so she's safe." Valda looked at Peter as he put his right hand up in the air a bit, looking as though he too was a student wanting to speak, which he did as he said, "I have to take Scott's side on that. I mean, have you seen Melissa McCall? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Both Scott and Derek said in unison, looking at Peter who simply rolled his eyes. Valda smirked and ignored the glare she got from Derek, who wanted her to speak to him at least. I have a couple of questions." Isaac inputted. "Go ahead, while we're quickly clearing things up here." Valda replied back happily. Isaac smiled and nodded, "One, who is he?" He pointed at Peter. "Two, what has happened about you and Derek? Three, Where's Helenus?" Isaac asked. Valda smirked at the last question but answered all three for him, "One, that's Peter, Derek's uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat. Two, no we are not, haven't got around to that yet and lastly, I texted her as she was at the hideout so she should be here in three, two, one..." Then as Valda finished speaking, Helenus opened the door, "Sorry. Was busy decorating my new flat. By the way...could have told me about the gang solving the problem that's been happening." Helenus said, snapping playfully at Valda.

"Focus." Derek grumbled. "Oh shut up. Shall we leave so you shouldn't have to worry about us?" Valda asked in a schoolgirl, dumb voice, making Peter, Helenus and Isaac smirk. Derek just looked at his feet, wave of sadness rushing over him but looking at Scott as he asked, "How is Peter alive?" Derek dodged the question by explained, "Peter is here because he knows how to stop the Kanima without having to kill it." Isaac coughed and slowly said, "Remember, Jackson's dead. Gerard gave him the order of killing himself with his claws."

"Good thing I still have lots of research then." Peter said with a smug smirk. He motioned to the group to follow him so after Helenus hopped on Isaac's back, the group ran again at inhuman speed to the burnt down house, stopping and walking naturally up the decaying steps and into the hallway. Peter walked further as the rest stopped to the stair case and sat down on the fourth step, pulling out what resembled a drawer and pulled out something big. "What is that, a book?" Derek asked. Peter gave him a 'you serious'? look and replied, "No. Its a laptop, where are you living, in the 19th century. No, I digitized all of the Hale's assorted lore, records and reference books shortly after I recovered from my coma." He stood up, leaving the drawer and walked into the living room. Scott's phone started to ring and he quickly answered it. When he hung up he walked in saying, "My mum. She wants me to look at Jackson, he has like...a cocoon around him. I have to go." Isaac and Helenus agreed to go and they left, leaving the three alone again.

* * *

It was half an hour since the three teenagers left and Valda was sitting on the stairs, looking through her phones images that she had taken with her friends and Derek while things where simple and care free. She saw a figure sit next to her and she looked to see that it was Derek. "We have to talk." He said softly. She just stared at him as she put her phone done. "You were right. I shouldn't have turned you away that night. But I just wanted to protect you as there were so many people in there. You are my first and top priority. Always will be. I'm sorry I made you feel like nothing." Valda looked down and sighed softly, to then reply, "Damn you. I can't stay mad at you." Derek smirked as she looked into his eyes. "Damn you." She whispered and brought her lips to his, brushing lightly but enjoying the feeling that they both dearly missed.

"Guys, when you have finished kiss and make-up, I found something." Peter called out, making the mates roll their eyes and stood up and walked into the room, seeing Peter gazing at the laptop as its light shined onto him. Valda stopped walking as she received a text,

**Jackson's in a cocoon, what does that mean?**

**-Scott**

"Scott says that Jackson is in a cocoon type thing. What's that about?" Valda told the werewolves. "Yeah, I think I found out why." Peter mumbled, making Valda walk quickly behind him and next to Derek, staring wide-eyed. "What is that?" She exclaimed. "At the moment, Jackson's Kanima is in beta form, like a werewolf." Peter replied softly. "But that is twice as big and it has wings." Derek informed, all looking at the picture. "Yep. Bigger and badder." Peter mumbled. Derek stepped away and fished out his phone, "I'll call Scott, tell them three to bring Jackson here." He informed.

"Oh look, a video. Maybe it will be less frightening if.." Peter trailed off and pressed play on the computer, erupting from it a loud screech, making Valda and Peter flinch back. Peter quickly closed the laptop lid and look at Derek saying, "No time for them to come here. Meet them half-way." Derek nodded and informed them, deciding on a warehouse that is closed and empty. The trio started to walk to the front door but Peter stopped Derek, "We need Lydia."

"We have no time."

"We do have time. but we're to busy rushing and running that we're missing parts of Gerard's plan that we could have stopped." Peter shot back. "If I get the chance. I'm going to kill Jackson." Derek said simply and walked out of the door, followed by Valda and Peter as they run at inhuman speed to the meet point. 10 minutes quickly passed and they arrived. "Well, I'm still hunted so I will be the one in the shadows watching for the right time." Peter said with a smirk and walked into the shadows. "I'll go along the roof, make sure no one is around and meet you down there." Valda informed and after getting a nod from Derek, she grabbed the pipe and hauled herself up. after a few moments she reached the roof and walked along, looking along the distance, satisfied not seeing any other care of lizard creature around. She quickly grabbed her I-Pod and plugged it into her ears, turning on Till The World Ends by Britney Spears. It seemed appropriate. She breathed and looked down, seeing Derek reach Scott, Isaac, Helenus and Chris Argent. She stepped on the edge and just as she heard Scott ask, "Where's Val?" She jumped and landed hard next to Derek.

"Here I am. Lets get this over with." Valda replied and heard Peter chuckle, but ignored him. Derek grabbed the black morgue duffel bag from the SUV boot and carried it into the warehouse, followed by everyone. He opened it a bit to see Jackson changing slowly and stood over him, his right hand now claws. "What are you doing?" Scott exclaimed. "He has to be killed. He's gone to far and now there's no way to save him." Derek replied but before he could lift his clawed hand up, Gerard came into view. Derek, caught of guard, was lifted up by Jackson with one hand and threw him across the room. "Derek!" Valda shouted but looked back at the full form Kanima as Isaac attacked but was thrown back. Scott was next and landed a punches, but soon was thrown over the SUV. Helenus used her powers that need non-verbal commands and hit them at the Kanima, making it stumble a bit but soon ran at tried to hit Helenus, who dodged them quickly but failed as it's tail grabbed her ankle and through her across the room. "Helenus!" Isaac shouted, trying to recover.

Valda looked round and then sighed, "My turn." Shrugging out of her jacket, she stepped forward and ducked and dodged all of the punches and swipes of claws from the Kanima. Kicking it's legs and making it fall, Valda stood and grabbed it, hurling it into the wall. It hissed and went to attack her but stopped as Valda looked round to see Derek, Isaac and Scott in wolf form and Helenus standing, her power sparking from her hands. "Ready?" Valda asked and received nods. "Attack." She whispered and each took it in turns at the Kanima, not giving it a chance to recover, fight back or even hiss again. But Valda saw a flash of black and then Allison stabbing Isaac with two silver knifes into his side. She grabbed another knife and flung it into Derek's leg, making him grunt and fall to the ground. Allison then shot a couple of arrows at Valda and Scott, hitting them. Helenus stopped and ran to Isaac. Allison was about to shoot another arrow, this time at Derek but was grabbed by the neck from the Kanima.

"Granddad." Allison choked out. "Sorry sweetie but not yet." Gerard replied. "You see, I need something from the big Alpha himself." He looked at the in pain Derek and Valda shuffled closer to her mate, biting through the pain as she still had an arrow lodge in her side and leg. "You have cancer." Scott said and Gerard looked at him. "I could smell it on you back at the hospital when you stabbed me." Gerard simply nodded and looked at Derek and Valda. "But a werewolf bite can cure me. I could have a vampire bite, but, I don't want to be immortal." He took his jacket off and rolled up one of his sleeves. "Remember our deal Scott, you help me, I let Allison live and be with you." He said.

Scott looked from the mates Allison, still grabbed by the neck. Scott then stood and grabbed the weak Alpha. "No." Derek mumbled but was ignored. Scott put Derek on his knees and opened his mouth. "I can't believe your doing this." Valda exclaimed and Scott looked at her, sending her a quick wink and then she realized, he had a plan. Gerard stepped forward and lodged his arm into the Alpha's teeth, biting him deep. He then ripped it out and smiled. "Yes. I can now be healthy and continue helping the family." He said with a smile but soon turned to a frown as everyone was staring at his bitten arm. He looked at it and gasped, seeing that it was oozing black blood. "What is going on?" He mumbled. Scott simply smirked and replied, "I knew the tablets were for the cancer. So I switched them with something else." He didn't say anymore as Gerard now had black blood oozing from his eyes, ears and nose. "Mountain Ash!" He shouted and then vomited a huge amount of black blood, making everyone flinch. He soon fell to the ground and Derek looked at Scott, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You maybe the Alpha. But your not mine." Scott simply replied. It was silent for a few moments before Valda looked at Gerard moving a bit who screamed, "Kill them all!" It was a command for the Kanima, who released Allison and let out a loud hiss, but before it could move, it was driven into by a famous blue jeep that everyone knew belonged to. "Is it dead?" Shouted Stiles whose eyes were closed. Next to him was a shaken and silent Lydia, who both screamed and ran out of the car as the Kanima jumped up on the hood. It went to Lydia, who stood her ground and shouted, "Jackson!" It stopped in its tracks and looked at her as she simply held up one item.

A key.

The Kanima turned into half a Kanima and took the key from her. It stared at it and then steps back a bit, closing his eyes and opening his arms up. Peter smiled and ran forward as did Derek and stabbed him in the stomach and back. They release and he falls to the ground. Lydia ran to him and whispers to him, everyone watched as his scales disappeared. Lydia let out a sob and placed his head on the ground. She started to walk forward but stopped as Jackson moved and stood up, making Derek and Valda g rigid, thinking he was still the Kanima but soon relaxed as they saw his now a werewolf, bright blue eyes shining as he let out a low growl and soon slumped again, turning human as Lydia ran and hugged him.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the warehouse fight and Peter, Valda, Helenus, Derek and Isaac were at the Hale house. "What does it mean?" Isaac asked, brushing his fingers over the front door. "It means there's a pack. Of Alphas." Derek replied. "When are they coming?" Helenus spoke but was answered straightforward by Peter, "Their not coming, they are already here." Everyone looked at the symbol that had been drawn on the door, a note saying they were in town. Isaac and Helenus walked away, hands entwined. Peter left a couple moments later but in a different direction, deeper in the woods, leaving the mates alone.

"I'll be here. With you. Through all of this." Valda informed Derek softly as he still stared at the symbol. He looked at her and smiled. "Then I'm ready. Remember when I said I will take you away from all this? After the whole Kanima situation?" Valda nodded and felt Derek entwine his hands through hers. "Still want to do it?" Valda smiled and nodded to his request, stepping on her tip toes and kissed him, feeling safe as Derek wrapped his arms softly around her, both knowing that whatever this Alpha pack was capable of, they were ready.


	33. The Weekend - Part 1

**Reviews:**

**Erudessa-gabrielle - I'm glad you did haha :)**

**Mexican-Pride3 - I'm so happy that you do :) When here's your wish!**

**enimzajlove13 - Neither can I haha! Also I do have a playlist for which at the end of this story (It has to finish sometime *cries*) I will post the playlist with all the songs up from season 1 to whenever I finish.**

**roxstarchic0263 - I cant wait to start writing season 3 :D But first is the weekend for the mates ;)**

**Fresh Breeze - I'm glad that you loved this and hopefully this chapter! :)**

**Right...I'm only posting two chapters of the weekend for the mates...this one is lemon...and when I mean lemon I mean BIG DETAILED lemon hehe ;) So, Part 1 of 2 is here!**

* * *

The week had past by and finally Saturday had arrived. Valda woke in the morning at half 8 as she had forgotten to pack. Quickly rushing around at vampire speed, she had managed to make her bed, brush her teeth, have a wash, dry and straighten her hair and put on her outfit which was a simple white dress that clung a bit and stopped at her mid thighs. Valda checked the time on her phone and chuckled to herself when she saw that it was only 9. Derek wasn't going to be here for another hour.

Opening her cupboard, Valda grabbed her weekend bag and plopped it on her bed. Valda firstly put her mini fridge in, then went back into the bathroom to grab some blood bags and put them in the fridge, trying to keep them cooler for a tiny bit longer. Opening her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of red and white striped hot pants and chucked them into the bag. Next to be in the bag was a pale blue denim skirt that would stop also mid thigh. Valda then looked at her tops and thought of which ones to takes until she finally chose a coral coloured crop top that had lace on the back. The other one was a simple white tank top that was also cropped. After stuffing some underwear and her PJ's in, she zipped the bag up, satisfied with what she chose.

Opening her bedroom door, Valda looked round last one time to finish with a satisfied nod that she hadn't left anything behind. Walking down stairs with her weekend bag, she dropped it by the front door then made a beeline for the kitchen. She walked in to see her father already there, sitting by the island, cup of tea next to him while reading the newspaper. "Morning." Valda chirped, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and the went to the fridge, opening the door to grab a bottle of blood and some left over pizza. "Morning." Her dad replied, not looking from the paper as Valda shut the door with her hip and plopped on the stool. "When is Derek arriving?" Her dad asked. Valda looked at the clock on the wall and after quickly swallowing the mouthful of pizza, replied, "In half an hour." Her dad nodded, letting her know that he heard and then she said, "I heard Stiles' dad got his badge back." Her dad nodded again and replied, "Yep. Just can't believe they did that only because of Stiles. I mean, you hang around with the kid and sometimes get in trouble with him, why wasn't my badge taken?" Valda looked at the bottle and sighed, she really didn't want her dad talking like that.

Hearing her sigh, Jimmy folded and put down the paper and stood up. Quickly draining his tea, he then walked over to Valda and wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing the top of his head. "Better get ready for work, they expect me in by 11." Valda nodded and listened as her dad walked out. Moments later the doorbell rang, quickly putting her rubbish in the bin, Valda stopped and gave up as her father had already beaten her to it. Walking slowly out of the kitchen, she watched as her father and her mate spoke to each other. "Ready Val?" Jimmy asked. She nodded and stood near Derek, who was already holding her bag. Her father opened his arms and enveloped his daughter in them. He whispered, "Have fun kiddo."

Valda nodded as she detached from him and then her father turned to Derek. "I don't think I need to tell you how to treat her." Derek shook his head and replied, "I give you my word, that I will look after her." Jimmy simply nodded and shook Derek's hand, which Valda knew was a sign that her father now liked and trusted Derek. Her dad then went upstairs to get ready and the mates left the house and at that moment, they were finally on their weekend.

* * *

It had been half an hour already into the drive and Valda was restless. She kept fidgeting as Derek had still not told where he was taking her, which annoyed her and made her even more impatient. Valda then turned on the radio, smiling as she realised the song to be Some Kind of Joke - AWOLNATION. Valda then looked at Derek and whined, "Please tell me. At least give me a clue or a hint." Derek simply smirked and replied, "This place means the world to me and its personal. But I know that you'll love it." Valda simply nodded, accepting the hint that Derek had given her.

Another half an hour later they had finally reached their destination. Derek had driven down a trail and stopped when a huge but beautiful lake came into the pairs view. As they stepped out, Valda looked at the scene before her. The lake's water and bright and blue, reflecting the sun's rays. She could hear the distant sound of crashing water as there was a waterfall. There were boulders and rocks firmly attached to the edge of the lake near Valda that was also shaded by over hanging branches from huge trees, making that spot cool. Valda snapped out of the trance as Derek walked beside her, carrying both their bags. After opening the door and inviting Valda in, Derek put the bags on the sofa and then turned around and leaned against it, watching his beautiful mate as she slowly walked in and surveyed the room.

Valda took in all the objects, items and pictures that her eyes could see already. She saw many pictures of people smiling that must have been taken in the cabin that she was now in or by the lake. Valda stopped as she saw one picture where she could recognised not one, but two faces. Pointing to one, she whispered, "That's Peter." Then from the smirking face her finger softly trailed the photo to a child's face, "That you. You looked so different when you were younger." She commented as Derek stood beside her. "This was I cabin that we owned, where we would always go to during the summer or just to get away from the town and have a care free time. No worries." Derek explained.

He then took her hand and gave her a tour of the house. He showed her what used to be his parent's room, the room which was owned by Peter, some more bedrooms owned by Derek's aunts and uncles, two room full of two bunk beds in each for the children, the living room, the kitchen and the dining room. After showing her around they unpacked their things and Derek watched his mate as she had a closer look at the cabin, feeling happy and special that Derek would show her something so special and personal to his heart as this.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as the couple simply relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. At dinner Derek and Valda helped each other out to prepare it and then ate it at the dinning room, having the beautiful view of the lake to look out to. Afterwards, they helped each other tidy away and when Derek went to watch some TV, Valda made her way to the room that they were staying in, which was a spare bedroom for any friends that would join along in the past. Luckily it was a double bed so they wouldn't be squashed. Changing into her PJ's, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, Valda was tying up her hair when she heard Derek walk in.

No words were spoken as he walked towards her and then placed his lips on hers, placing his hands on his waist as hers ran through his hair and clutched on it. Moaning, Derek pulled away and Valda took the chance to take his top of quickly and throwing it across the room. Kissing his chest, Derek let out small sighs and moans and felt Valda pull away, so he was able to take her top of next and joining his top on the floor. Pushing her against the wall, Derek started to kiss Valda from her lips, to her jaw, neck, collarbone then finally started biting and sucking on one of her breasts while he kneaded the other. After a few moments he switched and all the while Valda sighed and moaned, keeping her back arched to stay close to him.

Pulling back from his work, Derek watched as Valda walked to the bed and sat on it, staring at her mate as he grabbed her shorts and pulled them off her, dropping them to the floor. Kissing along her leg, he reached her thigh and then her lower stomach, before opening her legs and attacking her heat with his mouth and tongue. All the while Valda simply whimpered, moaned, gasped and withered from the action and feeling that Derek was doing. He then pulled away before she reached her peak, they stared at each other as Derek took off his jeans and boxers, leaving them on the floor and standing in all his glory. Valda quickly positioned herself against the pillows and watched as her mate climbed on the bed and crawled his way towards her.

When he reached her and hovering over her, he positioned himself and then went inside her, making her gasp and arch her back. He started slow and then quickened, picking up Valda and bringing her close, so that both could bury their faces into each others necks. Valda smelt Derek and felt her fangs grow and then bit him, making him growl and his teeth grow, he did the same. Derek quickened his pace and then felt Valda reach her peak and climax, tightening around Derek's manhood that he came soon after her.

Stopping, they both detached from the lover's necks and Derek helped Valda gently lie back on the bed. He then pulled out of her and laid down next to her, wrapping his arm around her close and bringing the sheets up a bit, they both fell asleep into a bliss and calm sleep, happy to be in the arms of each other.

* * *

**...Told ya there was a lemon. Hoped you liked it, had to write this up TWICE as my computer decided to crash and stupid me forgot to save along the way -_- Anywho...sorry if the lemon wasn't that good and kinda lame, but give me a break, I'm a teenager with no experience of this, I just learnt of other Fan-Fics that contained lemons...so no flames about that please.**

**Like the name I gave to Valda's father?! :D Look this is how I did it: Jimmy - Jimmy Novak - Castiel - Angel - Hotness - Supernatural - Actor - Misha Collins - Father. That's where I linked the name from :) MISHA COLLINS IS AMAZING! HE HAS A SON SO I JUST PICTURE HIM PLAYING VALDA'S FATHER!**

**...Sorry about that, had a mini fan-girl moment. They happen a lot but I've been told its not a disease so I'm cool with that. :) Anyway, lastly, part 1 done, part 2 will be on its way and uploaded soon! I promise my fellow werewolves :)**

**Till then! MWAH! :***

**Toodles!**


	34. The Weekend - Part 2

**Do you know what I love the most, apart from Derek Hale...REPLYING TO REVIEWS! :D**

**Fresh Breeze - I'm so glad that I keep amazing you! I try my hardest to do that with everyone so I'm glad that your loving this! :)**

**megladon1616 - Haha, I'm glad you do and just for that, here's another chapter for you! :D**

**roxstarchich0263 - I'm glad you did ;) There will be more don't worry but here the next part of the weekend!**

**Paramorefreak100 - hehe thank you and I'm so behind D: I live in England so its not on, I have to watch it online which is hard to keep up! :(**

**So, this it part 2 of 2 of the weekend for the mates and then...I START WRITING SEASON 3! How fantastically fantastic is that?! :D**

* * *

Valda woke up to the smell of bacon and the sounds of pancakes sizzling in a frying pan. Valda shifted in the bed and opened her eyes, sitting up to smile at last nights memory and the view of the clothes stranded everywhere, her clothes mixed with Derek's from their throwing last night. Valda slipped out of bed and grabbed Derek's shirt and a clean pair of knickers, putting them on and then making her way to the kitchen. She walking in to see her shirtless mate putting some bacon and pancakes of two different plates and then placing them on the table. Valda's mouth watered from the sight of the food and smiled and she saw Derek put two glasses on the table, one full of water for him and one full of blood for her.

Derek heard someone move their feet and looked towards the doorway and smiled at the sight of his sleepy mate in his t-shirt. She walked over to him and hugged him around his neck. "Morning sleeping beauty." Derek mumbled, wrapped his strong toned arms around her waist. "Morning yourself. What we doing today?" Valda asked curiously as they detached and sat at the table, taking some of the pancakes and bacon for her hunger. Derek stole one of her bacon slices from her plate, earning a glare from the vampire as he replied, "Thought we might swim in the lake. The weather is perfect for it and the water a pleasant temperature." Valda nodded in agreement with a mouthful of food in her mouth.

Derek chuckled at how she looked, making her stop and give him a face before swallowing her food. They continued to eat in a comfortable silence and after a couple of minutes all of the pancakes and bacon. "I'm full!" Valda exclaimed, moaning about her stomach. Derek piled all the plates on top of each other and walked into the kitchen, shouting back to her, "I did fill you up also last night!" Valda went red and shouted back, "Says the one who moans more than me, enjoying it were we?" Valda jumped as arms wrapped around her from behind and she looked up to see Derek looking down at her. He leaned down and kissed her, making it slow but full of feeling. He pulled away and whispered, "Yeah I did actually." He let go and walked back in the kitchen and tidied up and shouted to her, "Go get ready!" Valda smiled and stood up, stretching and making her back click, then walked toward the stairs to get changed.

* * *

15 minutes later Valda made her way down stairs. She wore a army camouflage bikini with a black print of an eagle on the back of her bikini bottoms. She had black simple flip-flops and her sunglasses. Her lapis lazuli necklace clasped firmly around her neck. Valda looked round the house and couldn't find Derek until she heard a splash. She ran outside and looked out on the lake. She saw nothing and slipped her flip-flops off and climbs on the boulders, looking out towards the lake while being in the shade. She saw Derek come up for air and float on the water, wearing nothing but red swim shorts. "Nice colour!" Valda shouted, making Derek snapped out of his calm state and look round until he saw her in the darkness.

"You can come in you know!" Derek shouted back. Valda smiled and stood up and leapt in, staying underwater until she reached Derek and came up. She smiled but saw Derek staring at her arm. She looked down to see it starting to burn. Valda yelped and dived back underwater, reaching the boulders and climbing on them, sitting fully in the shade and scrunching up so none of her body was in the light. "My necklace! It must be under the water!" Valda exclaimed as she touched her neck.

Derek nodded and went under water. Valda watched from the rocks as he came up three times. He went under the water a fourth time and when he came up Valda saw that he was holding something. She then realised it was her necklace as Derek quickly came towards her and climbed the boulders, sitting behind her as he clasped the necklace around her neck again. Valda leaned against Derek as he wrapped his arms around her, watching his mate as she cautiously stuck her hand out in the sunlight and sighed softly in relief as it didn't burn.

"C'mon, lets relax and watch some TV. Remember you have to be home tonight." Derek said softly. Valda nodded and waited as Derek jumped off the boulders and then caught Valda, holding her bridal style as they stared at each other. Valda clasped his face softly in her hands and kissed him, feeling his lips press firmly against hers. They parted slowly away and Valda cuddled into her mate, feeling his toned wet body against her as they went inside.

* * *

Round six in the evening, Valda and Derek were packing and putting their bags in his car. Derek closed the trunk and looked at the vampire as she stared at the view, the cabin's lights off and locked once more. The lake still but sparking the setting sun's last rays of sunshine. Derek walked and stood next to her, taking her hand and looking down at her. "We can come back. Bring the others with us." Valda looked at him and smiled, "Helenus would never want to leave this. Their like family." Derek nodded and kissed Valda's head, "They are. Helenus, Isaac, Stiles, Scott...heck, even Peter." Valda chuckled as Derek walked around the car and opened his door. Valda did the same and said, "I like Peter, has a sarcastic sense of view in life." Derek rolled with his eyes with a smirk and got it and Valda did the same.

Derek started the engine and started to pull out, turning round and then started to drive up the trail, the back cars lights dimming away as the car carried on away from the secret place. Valda leaned back in her seat, the radio playing random music as she stayed out of her window, holding Derek's hand as well. "What you thinking about?" He asked, glancing at her before turning his gaze back to the road. "Just thinking how there's the alpha pack in Beacon Hills, how we're going to survive this one." Valda replied.

"By doing what we have always done. Sticking together and not turning away." Derek simply replied. Valda nodded and looked at him. "I'm glad I have you." Derek looked at her as she said that and watched as she slowly fell asleep. Derek knew she was asleep from her slow heartbeat and then whispered, "I'm glad I have you to. Your my anchor." Then looked out on the road, the journey staying silent.

An hour later Derek pulled up outside Valda's home and saw the living room light on, showing that her dad was home. Derek turned off his car and shook Valda gently and watched her stir, "Val, love we're home." Valda opened her eyes and saw that Derek was indeed right. Valda slowly climbed out of the car as Derek climbed out also and grabbed her bag. He stood next to her and they walked to the front door. Valda took her bag and grabbed her key when Derek grabbed her and twirled her round, placing his lips on hers. Valda smiled at his action and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and pulled away, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb and whispered, "I'll see you soon."

"Not if I see you first." Valda retorted and pulled away, hearing Derek chuckle. Valda opened her door and grabbed her bag from the floor from when she dropped it at Derek's action, then looked back and watched her Alpha climb into his car and pull away, letting Valda see two red back car lights the last thing she saw of him, reminding her of his eyes. She then turned back and walked into her house, shutting the door and going to her father as he welcomed her home.


	35. Tattoo

**Reviews :)**

**Paramorefreak100 - YES IT IS! :D hehe sorry...really happy to be on season 3.**

**Fresh Breeze - Thank you so much for that review :') I'm glad you loved it and the feelings that Derek and Valda showed during those two chapters :) Hope I can please you in this chapter as well!**

**Lunarose the Dreamer - Hehe thank you :)**

**SEASON 3, EPISODE 1! :D Am I the only one excited to nearly have caught up with Teen Wolf...just a pointer, I live in the UK and it's not on yet, so I have to watch it online so please bear with me...okay? We good...**

**...good :) Right, here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

Valda looked out of the window of the tattoo parlour, the neon lights from the sign reflecting onto her as she stared out, bored. She turned round when the tattooist looked at the piece of paper in his hands, to then look up and say sarcastically, "Boy, it's a good thing that you drew me a picture." Scott smiled as he was sitting in the chair, obviously not getting the whole sarcasm. Valda stood and wondered why she tagged along to watch Scott get his tattoo done. Stiles was looking through a book full of drawings for inspirations when he stopped and showed Scott a picture of a lizard, "Hey Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" I looked and tried not to laugh out loud, the picture reminding me on the Kanima.

"Why you getting two bands anyway?" Valda asked out of curiosity. Scott shrugged as the tattooist was getting ready. "I don't know." Valda looked at the picture and then asked something else, "Shouldn't it be more...meaningful if your getting your first tattoo?" Stiles nodded in agreement with the vampire. Scott just said back, "Tattoo is getting something."

"He's right." The tattooist spoke up. We all looked at him and he continued, "Tattoo goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word for tattoo is 'to leave a mark', like a rite of passage." Valda nodded and Scott pointed out to her as the man with tattoos was nearly finished preparing, "Don't you have the triskelion anyway?" Valda snorted turned round, since she was only wearing a vest top the boys and the tattooist could see it, "It has a meaning for me." The tattooist smiled at her and gave her a nod, which she returned.

Valda then sat on a stool beside Scott when the tattooist looked at him, "Ready?" He asked. Scott breathed out deeply and grabbed her hand, which she didn't object as she wanted to support him, "Yeah." The tattooist nodded at his reply and then started the needle, placing it on his skin. As soon as he started, Valda looked at Stiles who moaned, rolled his eyes back into his head and fell to the floor, fainting.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the tattoo was done. The trio all climbed into Stiles' jeep and the boys shut their doors, letting out moans but for different reasons. Scott because of his new tattoo and Stiles because of his head as it hit the floor. Valda sat in the middle in the back and leaned forward as Scott let out a hiss in pain. "You okay man?" Stiles asked. "It burns." Scott replied. "Scott...its not meant to feel like that." Valda said slowly. Stiles and Valda flinched as Scott jumped in his seat, letting out a moan of pain. He fumbled for the bandage and ignoring Stiles' pleas to leave it on, he took it off.

The friends watched as the tattoo started to fade...no heal, along with the red skin. They watched as it healed and the skin looked completely normal again, like it had never had the tattoo done. "It healed." Scott said sadly. Stiles continued to pull a face as he started the engine and drove away. The jeep was silent as it went down the empty road, apart from one car in front of them. They stopped at some traffic lights and Valda continued to wave her hand gently about outside the window. She looked up to see Lydia and Allison in the other car.

"Hey Scott, do you know if Allison is back from France?" Valda asked. "I don't know, no texts and no calls, I don't even know if she's coming back ever." Stiles looked into the other car and he too saw what Valda was looking at. "I think she is." Scott looked at him as to how he knew that and with a hint of jealousy. Stiles pointed to the other car and Scott followed his finger, looking into the other car to see his ex-girlfriend. She then saw him and they both started to duck and try and hide.

Valda started laughing at Scott's embarrassment and protests as Stiles opened his window. "Hey!" He shouted to them but Lydia started driving away. Valda's laughing died down as the light turned from red to green. She tried hard not to smile or laugh as Scott started talking, "Stiles stop. It looks like we're following them. Do something!" Stiles looked at him and then halted in the middle of the road. Few seconds later Lydia did too. The trio looked confused and Valda looked into the distance as she saw something. It became clear to her even from far away. Climbing quickly out of the jeep and ignoring the boys and she ran to the other car.

"Get out!" She shouted. The two girls gave her confused looks but started to scream as a deer ran head first into Lydia's car, smashing through the window. Valda ran at vampire speed to Allison's side and helped her out. She walked closer to the dead deer and looked at it, ignoring the blood. Scott came beside her and touched it, then looked at Valda to wonder what could have caused it to do that.

* * *

The next morning, it was the first day of school and Valda got up and got ready. She put on blue denim shorts that had white splodges on them and spikes on the sides, a white simple crop top t-shirt and a pair of blue converse. Valda then tied up her hair and after grabbing her school bag, she headed down stairs. Valda walked into the kitchen and saw her dad against the kitchen island. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, "Have I done something wrong?" She asked cautiously. Jimmy smiled and shook his head as he simply held out a key to her. She took it and asked "What's this for?"

Her dad simply shrugged and didn't say anything, so Valda ran out onto their drive, saw what her dad meant and let out a high pitch screech. He came out with a bottle of blood and some toast, smiling at his daughter. In front of them was a Inazuma 250 motorbike which was black. "How much did it cost?" Valda asked as she took the drink and put it in her bag, then the toast and took a bite. "Not enough for you to worry. I knew you would need a ride soon and I know that a car would be to slow for you." Valda smiled and hugged her dad. She then climbed on and started her new ride. Quickly waving goodbye to her dad, she rolled off the drive and headed to school.

When she arrived, she knew that she was getting stared at. She turned of the motor bike and climbed off, putting it stand down. She knew it wouldn't get stolen because only an idiot would get past her and her new baby. She saw Scott arrive on his green dirt bike. He smiled but he saw her bike, it soon turned to a frown. She smiled and bounced up to him, pinching his face together and said, "Don't sulk Scott. No one likes a sour wolf." She let go and chuckled as he walked away, still sulking.

"Nice ride." She heard someone say. She turned round and saw twins staring at her. "Thanks. Do I know you?" She asked. They smirked and shook their heads, "No. We're new here. Those there are our rides." One said, pointing to the two black motorbikes. "Can I try one?" Valda asked. The other shrugged and chucked her his keys, which she grabbed from the air and hopped on the one he said was his. Turning it on, she drove at a fast speed around the lot, missing people as they yelped and jumped out of the way. She stopped by the twins and dismounted the bike with a smile on her face.

"Good?" One of them asked with a smile. Valda nodded and replied, "Yep. Smooth to drive." They nodded in agreement. Valda picked up her bag that she left by her bike and said to them, "I'm Valda. Hope we can see more of each other." They nodded and one replied, "I'm Aidan. This is my brother Ethan. That'll be cool." Valda nodded and waved goodbye. She saw Danny and leapt on his back, who laughed and carried her to their first lesson.

They entered their classroom and Valda slid on Danny's back, smiling and hugging him in thanks who returned the hug. They took their places and when they did, everyone's phones started to go off. Valda took of her phone and unlocked it, looking at the text which was a passage. She read it which said, _The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness. _A new teacher walked it, looking at her phone as she read out the passage. When she was done, she looked up and then said, "This is the closing line of the first book that we will be reading in class. It's called Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad. That will also be the last text you'll get in my class, can you all please turn off our phones."

Valda obeyed and switched off her phone, slipping it back into her bag. She started the lesson and as we were only fifteen minutes into it, when the new head teacher walked in. He surveyed the lesson that was going on. The new teacher that called herself Ms Blake carried on talking and Valda looked out of the window. Watching a crow flying towards the window. She watched as it smacked hard against it, falling to the ground but leaving a smear of blood. Everyone jumped at its action and stared wide-eyed, as a huge flock of them came towards us. Some cracked the windows but most broke through. "Get down!" Ms Blake shouted repeatedly, trying to get the students to listen.

Valda crouched on the floor and watched at the crows attacked. One came towards her but she grabbed it and broke its neck, before anyone else could see. After minutes that felt like hours, the birds either flew out or died. Everyone stood up and Valda leaned against her desk. Allison came up to her and quietly asked. "You okay?" Valda shook her head. "Its the blood. I haven't had any today." Allison saw her bag and dug through it, finding the bottle and handing it to the vampire. Valda crouched on the floor and drank, while Allison blocked her from everyone's view.

* * *

Half an hour later, paramedics and the police arrive. Valda looks up to see her father come in and rush to her. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly. Valda nodded and replied, "They flew so straight. I'm not usually scared but...they tried to get in and managed to cause to chaos." Her dad looked at her and then around the room. "Well, we're advising this whole class to go home after this attack. Do you want to see Derek?" Valda nodded and waited as her dad collected statements from everyone. When he was done and everyone had left to go home, her dad patted her one more time before going back to the station.

Valda walked to her bike and climbed on, driving fast out of the car park and not noticing that two figures were watching. She drove to the old Hale house and hopped off. She ran into the house to see a bad looking Isaac, a worried Helenus and two brooding werewolves. Derek felt his mate's feelings and snapped his attention to her. "What happened?" She looked at him and replied, "I don't know. Crows went mad. A deer kills itself. I just got a text from my dad to say that animals in Dr Deaton's veterinary killed themselves. Now I come here to find Isaac who looks as though he's been through a war."

Derek walked towards her and hugged her close, not caring about the others. Stiles arrived to see the mates in their embrace and stayed silent. When the Alpha and Luna pulled away, Scott told him off his tattoo. Derek pointed to a seat and Scott sat down. Derek then crouched in front of him and his eyes went red, "Yeah. I can see it alright."

"How did you do it?" Scott asked. Derek frowned and held up a blowtorch. He turned it on and showed Scott that was the only thing he used. Scott sighed and then nodded, "Okay. Do it." Derek shrugged and then looked at Valda. "Hold him by the shoulders." Valda nodded and stood behind him. Derek then turned it on and pressed down on the skin. "Well I'm going." Stiles announced. Derek grabbed him and pushed him towards his friend, "Nope. Your helping." Stiles groaned but obeys and helped hold down the screaming Scott.

* * *

After a couple of hours of Scott being knocked out, he finally awoke, covered in sweat. He looked at his arm to see his two bands, clear as day. Derek and Valda walked in after hearing him gasp. "Why was those bands important to you anyway?" Derek asked as he checked on Isaac. "In Samoan, it means 'open wound', I planned on getting it when I turned 18. Also thought as a reward because, I didn't speak to Allison in the past four months. I wanted to, but I didn't because it felt..." Scott trailed of from his explanation as Helenus spoke up for the first time, "Like an open wound." Scott nodded to her as she understood.

Scott stood and put on his shirt and grabbed his jacket. Him and Stiles was then about to head out of the house when Scott stopped and looked at the door. "Why's it painted?" He asked. Derek and Valda looked at each other but didn't say anything. Scott then dropped his jacket and brought out his claws, scratching at the paintwork and ignoring Derek's protests as he and the Luna walked towards him. He stopped and made his claws go away as he stared at the faded symbol.

"The birds today and the deer last night. Its like before on the night I got bitten by the Alpha...how many are there?" He asked the question to the pack leaders. They looked at each other and Derek nodded to Valda who then spoke, "We don't know. We know there's a pack of them. An Alpha pack." Stiles looked confused, "All of them? How does that work?" Valda shrugged but let Derek answer this time, "I hear that there's some kind of leader. The alpha of the alpha pack. He's called Deucalion. We know that they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Helenus, Valda and I have been looking for them."

"We need help." Valda finished the explanation. "We need all the help we can with them." They all fell silent as they heard someone moan. They rushed to the living room and saw Isaac regain conscious. "The girl?" He asked. "What girl?" Helenus asked, confused as everyone else. "Where's the girl that saved me? From these Alphas?" Valda got a bad feeling as she thought that the Alpha Pack, even this Deucalion guy, had her.


	36. Chaos Rising

**Reviews:**

**Guest a.k.a lazy - ...Haha shhh :P It's like you read my mind because I actually had that planned haha :)**

**roxstarchic0263 - Haha glad you loved it but no. There will be no interference of Ms Blake in the relationship, no offence to anyone who is reading this but I do not like her, at all. I don't ship her with Derek and I never will. Sorry roxstarchic if you do ship them, hopefully you'll keep reading this :)**

**Fresh breeze - Thank you and I'm glad you like it, hope the chapters will still be good for you :)**

* * *

Valda climbed into the backseat of Stiles' jeep, shutting the door behind her and felt the jeep jolt to life as Stiles drove off again. "So...where are we going?" Valda asked curiously, breaking the silence. Stiles answered her as Scott was staring out the window, looking deep in thought. "I was invited to a birthday party from a girl called Heather who I was friends with at my old school. I'm taking Scott because he needs to try and get over Allison." Valda raised an eyebrow and asked another question. "Then why am I being dragged along?" Stiles glanced at her from his rear view mirror then back to the road, "Because you need to be normal. So no blood drinking, okay?" Valda huffed in annoyance, her response to Stiles' command as she slouched back into the cracking leather seat, her too now staring out of the window and understanding why Scott was doing it, leaving the jeep to be filled with silence.

When they arrived outside a house in a cosy and neat looking neighbourhood, the trio climbed out of the jeep, slamming the doors and waited as Jeep. They started walking towards the house which had balloons on the porch. They walked in and as soon as Valda shut the front door, a blonde girl Valda guessed was Heather came towards them. "Stiles!" She exclaimed. He was about to reply but when she reached him, she placed her lips firmly on his.

Scott and Valda gawped at the couple and then at each other. They went back to staring at the couple when Heather broke away and whispered loudly, "Help me pick out a bottle of wine." Stiles, who licked his dry lips and simply nodded as he couldn't form any words. She dragged him away and Scott let out a chuckle. Valda held out her hand and asked, "Wanna dance?" He smirked and nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

After the song ended which was A Little Taste - Skylar Stonestreet, the couple laughed and made their way to the buffet table, picking at the party food which was placed here and there and drinking some of the punch, when Scott received a text. He took out his phone and read it, putting it back in his pocket and told vampire, "Allison and Lydia are outside, they wanna talk to us." Valda didn't say anything as she simply followed Scott out the house and onto the driveway, seeing the two girls stand side-by-side. "At school," Allison began, getting to the point, "A girl came up to us and grabbed both our wrists, leaving a pattern on them." They then held their wrists out next to each other, showing the Supernaturals the bruised pattern. Valda stared at it and had a feeling that she had before, like when Isaac told of the mysterious girl who had saved him.

* * *

The next morning Valda walked towards the new hideout that Derek had found. His burnout down house was taken by the forest reserves and wasn't his property anymore. The train underground went bust as the police and the remaining hunter's found it and searched it for any clues or traces. This left Derek having to find a new hideout and now home which he succeeded. Valda looked up at the abandoned building and shrugged in approval.

She was glad however that she was wearing simple blue short shorts, a dark red tank top, black and white converse and a red, black and white cap that had 'New York' appliqued on it, as it was a hot, summers day. She walked it and saw a broken elevator. She concluded straight away that it wasn't going to work so she took the stairs, running at vampire speed to the loft floor. When she reached it she pulled open the heavy door and saw Derek sitting in a chair, legs propped up on the table and Isaac pacing in front of the huge mirror.

"Hello boys, so, what are we talking about?" Valda asked as she bounded to Derek and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest and putting her legs on top of his, smiling slightly as Derek didn't object, in fact, he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Isaac saw this but didn't mind, as Helenus came out of a adjoining room and sat on the end on the table. "Derek's idea. I don't like it and I don't like him." Isaac replied to Valda's question. "Well we need his help. If we want to find Boyd and Erica, we will need his help." Valda then understood who they were on about as Isaac huffed, "I still don't like him." Derek sighed and tapped Valda lightly, who got up and leaned against the table, next to the sitting Derek, "No one likes him." Derek simply replied.

The door swung open and the figure stood in the doorway. "Now that's not nice, if you have something to say, at least say it to my face." Peter said. Derek stood up and simply stated, "We don't like you." Valda quickly spoke up, "I do!" Derek rolled his eyes as Peter smirked and nodded his appreciation to her. "What?" Valda said to Derek, noticing the eye roll, "I do. I'm very likeable." Derek smirked and Valda understood what it was about. Isaac sat down on a ruined and nearly broken arm chair and Peter stood behind him. "This was an ancient ritual that Alpha's use. It will either paralyze the person or kill them."

Isaac's eyes grew wide and before he could object, Peter let his claws grow and stuck them into Isaac's neck. The other three watched as the two werewolves kept their eyes firmly shut and sometimes Isaac and Peter would flinch. After a while, it became to much and Peter lashed out, taking his claws out of Isaac's neck. Isaac put his head in his hands as he tried to control his breathing. Peter leaned against the wall. "Well? What did you see?" Derek asked. Peter breathed out and replied, "It was vague. All I saw was people, the alpha group, pushing two figures around. One of them spoke, saying that they will be dead by the next full moon."

"That's tomorrow." Valda whispered. She then jumped as she got a text and looked at the time. "Crap! I'm going to be late for school!" She exclaimed, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and running to the door. Derek followed her and said, "I'll give you a ride." Valda then said, "Or you can ride my new bike." She teased, holding out her keys. Derek smirked and grabbed them, both getting onto Valda's bike and riding off.

* * *

When they arrived Valda climbed off and waiting as Derek did the same. Valda saw Aidan and Ethan and waved at them, who were staring at her and then waved back. They walked away as Derek looked at her. "Alright lets see these marks." Derek said, linking to the marks that Allison and Lydia had. Valda nodded and led him to the library, where the girls, Stiles and Scott were waiting. Derek looked at the marking and then looked at Scott, "This means nothing." Scott gave him, 'you serious?' look and Derek continued speaking and pointed at Lydia, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He then pointed at Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, so there was a bit of mangling and maiming, but at least there was no deaths." Stiles said, speaking up. "My mother died." Allison said, speaking up. "Her death was due to the Hunter's code. Nothing to do with me." Derek shot back and took a step forward, but was stopped as Valda grabbed him. Derek looked at her and she returned the gaze. He walked out of the room and soon everyone walked away. Valda sighed and stayed in the room, seeing as she had a free lesson.

When the hour was over, Valda was leaning against a bookcase reading some random book when she felt the bookcase move slightly, making her look up to see Aidan and Ethan on either side. "How you doing boys?" She asked. "We're good." They both replied in unison. She smiled and waved at Danny as he walked past, noticing how he and Ethan were staring at each other. "You like him." Valda said with a smile to Ethan, who shifted around uncomfortably.

Valda caught Danny's attention and beckoned him over. He approached them and after she introduced them, she turned to Aidan to talk to him but saw him chatting up Lydia, so Valda shrugged and walked away, while getting a text from Derek to meet him at the vets. She climbed on her bike and drove to her destination. When she got there she disembarked and walked in, seeing a metal tub in the middle of the room. "What's going on?" She asked. "We're putting Isaac in here so he can go into a trance-like state so that he will get more of a clear vision." Dr Deaton said, informing Valda and catching her up.

Valda stood by the wall and watched as Isaac climbed into the tub. He went quiet but came back up for air, but this time in half werewolf form. After a while he came up for air and then breathed deeply. "I saw Boyd and some girl, their in a vault in the national bank. I saw Erica, she's dead." Valda approached him but was stopped by her mate, "She's not dead. She can't be." Valda simply said, walking out of the room. "We're going to the vault, now. We find them and get them. Even Erica." She commanded and walked out, followed by Derek, Scott and Isaac after he was changed. They then at inhuman speed to the destination.

* * *

When they arrived, they snuck into the bank and walked down corridors until they reached the vault. Valda wretched the door open and walked in, the three boys behind her. She heard something move outside and walked outside, leaving the boys alone in there. She walked down corridors and saw Allison approaching, so Valda quickly hid in a cupboard. She switched the light on and heard something move behind her, making her slowly turn around and gasp, seeing a grey looking Erica slouched against the shelves.

Valda approached her and felt a tear slip down her cheek. She heard the door open and she wiped round to see the Alpha leader himself. Deucalion spoke, "Was she your friend?" Valda swallowed and replied, "You killed her. She was harmless!" Deucalion titled his head and Valda saw a figure behind him, but the shadows clocking the face. "She was...too much. But you. The vampire, a mate of a werewolf and the leader of a pack. Your extraordinary." Valda swallowed and choked on a sob as Deucalion took her hand and led her out of the room. "Our pack has such plans. One of them is you."

"Why am I so special?" Valda softly asked. Deucalion started walking away with the figure as he simply replied, "You'll see, in due time." He soon walked away and Valda looked back at the female werewolf. Walking back in, she picked her up and walked out and down the corridor to the vault. She could hear Allison, Scott and Derek talking but stopped when they saw her. "Val..." Derek said. Valda cried and whispered, "Its Erica. She's dead." She simply said, watching as everyone stayed silent.


	37. Fireflies

**Reviews:**

**roxstarchic0263 - Do not worry, you'll find out in due time and also thank god I love you so much for that! :)**

**Fresh Breeze - I'm very glad that I'm still able to amaze you :) That's the same question on everyone's mind, do not worry, all will be revealed soon, just...not yet.**

**Paramorefreak100 - Hehe secret of mine ;) But thank you and of course I will, I'm love writing this story, happy Wednesday :)**

* * *

Valda walked round the empty park on the dead of night. She saw a tree and climbed on it, settling in and keeping watch. Her mind flashed back to when Derek took Erica from her eyes and nearly started crying. She also remembered how Scott told Allison the truth about her mother, how Derek bit her to only to save Scott's life. She sighed when Deucalion's words floated through her mind, again for the hundredth time._ 'The vampire, a mate of a werewolf and the leader of a pack. Your extraordinary. Our pack has such plans. One of them is you.' _ Valda sighed softly. She didn't tell Derek about the encounter with the alpha leader. Valda lifted her head up quickly and jumped from the tree, hearing a howl and two fast beating hearts coming towards her.

She ran into its direction and saw two children running. They yelped and jumped as they bumped into Valda. They started to run from her but she gently grabbed them, "Hey. Hey, I'm here to help you. Do you trust me?" The little boy and girl looked at each other and then back to Valda, who nodded at her. She gave them a small smile and she looked behind them and then grabbed the girl and put her one her back. She then grabbed the small boy and held him in her arms. "Okay guys. Trust me on what's about to happen." The children whimpered and then Valda ran at vampire speed, somehow managing to keep the children in her arms and on her back.

When she reached the gates to the entrance of the reserve and helped the children to the ground. They hugged her around her middle and she gasped, not expecting them to do that, but to run far away from her after her inhuman running. Scott appeared and saw her with them, soon followed by Derek. Valda pulled the children away and bent down to look at them in the eye. "Get out of here. Tonight is not the night to catch fireflies" They gave her small smiles and after hugging her one more time, they walked out of the reserve and headed home. Scott approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, there's two angry werewolves still out here." Valda nodded and as he took of, she gave Derek a small smile and then took off with him beside her.

They kept on running until they stopped to here a girl call out, "Emily? Emily!" Soon after they heard a growl. They ran into the direction of the sound and Valda grabbed the female werewolf and threw her against a tree. She quickly stood up but started getting clawed at by Scott and a now arrived Isaac. Helenus walked out and used the air to slam the female against another tree. The werewolf clambered up and then took off into the reserve again, quickly being followed by Valda, Derek, Helenus on Isaac's back and Scott after he talked to the startled girl who had seen everything.

The group had soon lost the werewolf and stopped in a clearing. Scott received a phone call and answered it, then soon hanged up and informed the others, "Stiles and Lydia have found a body at a pool near here. Its Boyd and Cora. They did it." Derek shook his head and Valda understood why, Scott was accusing Derek's little sister, who thought that perished in the Hale fire. "They wouldn't have." Derek growled out. "Then we need to get help." Scott insisted. Derek started to shake his head and was about to object when Valda spoke up, "Do you have anyone in mind?" Scott nodded and simply replied, "In fact, yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

Valda and Derek watched from the front of the new SUV that Derek now owned after he got rid of his last car. They watched as Scott approached Chris Argent and spoke to him after he pointed his gun at the young werewolf. "You seem quiet." Derek commented. Valda looked at him and smiled softly. "Just thinking of many things. Wondering if this will work." She replied, motioning to the scene they were watching. "Anything else?" Derek pushed. Helenus and Isaac were in the back and paying one bit of notice to the mates. Valda sighed and explained, "Back when the children hugged me, it brought back my memories of wanted a child of my own some time, to give my dad grandchildren. Can't now that I'm a vampire."

Derek looked at her sadly as she told her wish and grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers. "Oh Val..." Valda silenced him. "It doesn't matter, past is the past and most wishes never come true. For instance, I've always wanted to go Comic Con but I still haven't succeeded." Derek chuckled but started the car as the other SUV drove towards the reserve again. When they reached it, they climbed out and met up with Scott and Chris. "Alright, you werewolves are tracking badly because your focusing on not changing. You have to focus fully on your smell in order to find them." Chris said and handed goggles out. "These use infrared sight. These will track high temperature." He was about to give some to Valda and Derek, who both declined as they turned their eyes red, "We're okay, we got ours."

"Now we need to think of a place to trap them." Chris informed next. "The school. No one can be there at this time." Helenus said. Chris nodded and them opened his car boot door and pulled out a light with a spike on the end. "Plant these in the ground, leading to the school and press the button, it will emit a high pitched sound and light, drawing the werewolves in." He gave a bunch out to the group and them they set out. Valda ran and pushed the lights into the ground, pressing the button to release the noise and light. She kept doing this until she ran out of lights and caught up with Derek. "That was fast." He commented, sticking the light into the ground. Valda smiled and shrugged.

She saw a figure standing by the trees and smirked. Running behind him and leaping on his back, he let out a grunt as she said, "Hey Peter." He mumbled and she chuckled, getting off his back. He playfully glared at her and then said to Derek, "I hope you know that Deucalion only kept you with those werewolves so that you would kill them. He wants you to get rid of your baggage." Derek pressed the button and then glared at his uncle as he continued speaking, "Hope you now that you can just give this up. So they kill a few homeless people, at least you can make more." Peter shrugs and walks away, hearing the two mates run on.

* * *

When they arrived at school, they met up with Scott and managed to corner the werewolves into the boiler room. They slammed the door shut, keeping them in. Valda pressed her ear to the door and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Scott asked. "I can hear three heartbeats." Valda said quickly and swung open the door and ran in. She looked around and saw Derek come out to. "What are you doing?" Valda exclaimed. "If you die, I die." He said and unleashed his claws. Valda smirked and let her fangs grow. The two werewolves appeared and the mates growled, running at werewolves. Valda grabbed Cora and held her down.

She could hear Derek doing the same to Boyd and then the werewolves started to grow weak from their clawing, biting and growling as the sun started to seep into the room. The two soon started to go unconscious and Scott, Isaac and Helenus appeared, who stared at the bloody and exhausted mates. "There still...there human." Derek mumbled. Valda got to her feet and replied, "I'm on it. Too many people have seen us how we are, time to get rid of it by one less person." Derek nodded and Valda opened the metal door, walking in.

She looked in the corner to see that it was her teacher, Ms Blake shaking. Ms Blake stood and whispered, "What? What just happened?" Valda shook her head and replied, "You can't know." She then grabbed Ms Blake and looked into her eyes, compelling her as she said, "You'll forget what happened here tonight. You came in to look for files but fainted. You woke up tired and you are going to go home." Ms Blake mumbled the words every time Valda paused and when she finished compelling. Ms Blake's eyes closed and she slumped against the shelves. Valda eased her to the ground and then walked out to meet with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Later that night, Helenus was cleaning Valda's wounds and noticed that she was quiet. "I heard what you said back in the SUV, about your wish of having a child." Valda looked at her friend and shook her head. "Oh no. You'll be messing around to much with the witch's code thingy or whatever." Helenus waved her hand and grabbed her book. She opened it and placed her hand on Valda's abdomen. She then muttered the spell and felt the power channel from her into Valda's abdomen.

Helenus took her hands away and shut the book. Valda touched her abdomen and looked at Helenus, "What did you do?" Helenus looked at her and replied, "I did a fertility spell on you. I did the spell that will open your womb, however, you only have a two week period. So only do it within that time, because I wont be able to do that again." Valda nodded and hugged her witch friend. "Thank you." Valda said. Helenus smiled and walked out, leaving Valda to look around the hideout and then walk home, needing the time to think and contemplate.

* * *

**Hehe, what did you guys think? So no Ms Blake, sorry fans of her and shippers of her with Derek, but I do not like them together, I think that was way fast for a man who has trust issues with anyone he meets. So no flames on that, seriously, don't have time and energy to read about how I'm rude about her, how they are perfect for each other, blah, blah, blah.**

**BUT! I came up with a lovely little drama for Valda, came to me last night ^.^ What did you think? Yay or nay on her now having a mini time period to get pregnant? Review on that!**

**Till the next chapter! Toodles!**

**:D**


	38. Unleashed

**Loads of feedback, which thank you all for and here are my replies to you all :)**

**claudia444 - Thank you haha glad you like the twist and oh my love your profile pic 3**

**Fresh Breeze - Oh wow, I'm in love with that quote :) Thank you and why are they on your nerves? Sorry not really caught up yet when having to watch them online :/**

**AllRawrz - Haha glad your happy about it! :D**

** - Haha, take it you don't like Ms Blake either, I don't, never will. Anyway...glad you loved the ending on the last chapter :) Here's the next one then haha**

**rexstarchic0623 - Glad you like the twist then :) Here's the next chapter on her life hehe! :P**

**Paramorefreak100 - Hehe glad you think that, hope you like this chappie as well :)!**

**So, all in all, the whole plot twist of Valda having a little opportunity to get pregnant was a yay, so its going ahead, no changing it now :) I did have an excuse if it was mostly nay and that was she simply didn't do it with Derek, but since you like it, her and Derek are gonna go ahead with it :D! Anyways, onwards with the story!**

* * *

_1 week, 6 days_

Valda sat in an empty classroom and waited with her phone on the small work table. She had just texted Derek to meet her in the room and he simply replied okay. Valda had decided to tell him about the spell that happened to her. Sighing, Valda got up from the seat and looked out of the door window, to turn around and see Derek standing there. "You texted." Derek said with a small smirk. Valda nodded and spoke, "I have to tell you something, but please, do not interrupt without me until I've finished, please." Derek nodded with a nervous but also curious look on his face and then Valda explained, "Yesterday, when Helenus was helping me out with cleaning me up in the hideout, she told me of how she had heard me say about me wanting children, so she then cast a spell for me having two weeks of being able to try."

Derek was silent even after Valda had finished speaking. He leaned against one of the students desks and Valda stood in front of him. She waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Hello. Earth to Derek?" Derek seemed to have snapped out of his trance and looked at his mate. "If you don't want a child then I understand. We'll simply not have sex for the next to weeks, we can-" Valda stopped rambling as Derek took her hands and pulled her closer. "You talk to much." He whispered, causing Valda to crack a smile a little bit. "Of course I want a child. Its every persons dream to raise a child of their own. But I want you to be sure of what your saying." Derek admitted.

"Of course I understand what I'm saying here. I just...I want to here you say that you want a child, a 100% yes. No buts, maybe's or what ifs." Valda replied, wanting to hear the certainty of Derek agreeing fully. Derek brushed Valda's purple hair behind her ear and whispered, "I want a child with you. Before you became a vampire I thought of the possibility if we were still together. But now we have one last chance, we should take it." Valda smiled at her mate who returned it and embraced his vampire. They held each other tightly until they both heard the bell go. They detached and Derek said, "Go to class. I'll pick you up." Valda smiled and replied, "Or you can ride my bike again." Derek smiled and then nodded. Valda grabbed her phone and bag and as she headed to the classroom door and opened it, she looked back to see her werewolf mate had already left.

Valda had changed with the rest of the girls for cross country run and headed to the track with Allison and Lydia to see the boys were already there. Allison and Lydia walked away as Valda headed to the boys and smiled at Stiles, Scott and Isaac. "Alright. The whole girls and boys class will be doing cross country as the lacrosse team needs the exercise, in order of not losing weight." Coach spoke out loud and Valda rolled her eyes at the special mention of the lacrosse team and got three playful punches from the boys. When the coach was satisfied with everyone being ready, he blew into his whistle to emit a high pitch noise and everyone took off.

Valda was in front of Stiles and Scott but beside Isaac when Aidan and Ethan ran past, smirking at her. They ran on and Isaac looked angry and picked up speed to catch up with them. Stiles and Scott noticed and followed close behind. Valda stopped in confusion and as everyone else carried on she wondered what had just happened. Valda noticed a trail and quickly took it, jumping over logs and crunching twigs and leaves. She reached a clearing to see Stiles at the side-lines while the four werewolves were at each others throats - literally.

Valda ran quickly and stopped in the middle of the fight, Isaac and Scott on one side and the twins on the other. "What the hell is going on?" Valda exclaimed. "You know them?" Isaac asked in frustration while panting slightly from losing so much energy. Valda looked round and replied, "Yeah I do-" She stopped and stared at the twins, letting out an 'ah' as the penny dropped and she stated, "Your a part of the Alpha pack. Man, thought you guys were cool." She moaned. Aidan was about to reply when they all heard a scream. The group took off quickly and stopped when the stood at the front of the crowd, staring at a dead man's body, whose throat had been cut and been hit over the head, to be tied up against the tree with what looked like a dog leash.

Valda stared at the scene and when the smell of the blood reached her nose, she walked backwards from the crowd and scene and when she reached the back, she turned round and took off towards the hideout.

* * *

When Valda reached it after collecting her clothes from the changing room, she walked in and ran up the stairs to see Derek's sister doing push-ups. "Hey." Valda said quietly. She may be a confident vampire, a mate of a werewolf who both happened to be alphas of a pack, but this was a sister of that werewolf, who was a teenager and therefore, still had to decide if she liked Valda or not. Cora stopped mid-push up and got up, looking at the vampire as she wiped the sweat from her brows. Cora walked towards Valda and after standing there in silence and taking in a sniff, she smiled and hugged the purple haired girl.

Valda let out a squeak but quickly returned the embrace as Cora let go. "Your Derek's mate, who also just so happens to be a fricking vampire. Of course I would like you." Valda chuckled and put down her bag and normal clothes. "Aren't you gonna change?" Cora quizzed. Valda looked down at her horrible P.E uniform and then agreed, scooping her clothes up and quickly headed into a tiny room and changed. When she walked out she stuffed her clothes into her school bag and saw Cora had continued with her work out.

Derek appeared and was glaring at his sister's back. "You shouldn't be working out. Your still healing." Cora stopped again but this time rolled her eyes. She turned to him and said back, "I need to build my strength. Because once its back, I'm going after those alphas." Valda looked at Cora who was determined to do the mission that she set herself with. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I came back to town as I was hearing that there was a strong alpha here. A Hale alpha. I had been waiting for news like that for ages, but I didn't know that you were alive." Cora explained angrily. Derek clenched his jaw and before any other word could be said, the trio heard footsteps that sounded slow, which alerted them as it didn't sound like the three teenage boys.

A big, tall man appeared in the doorway and growled, charging at Cora and quickly taking her out. A female appeared next and Valda noticed that she had no shoes on as her toe nails were long, black claws. She charged at Derek and as Valda went to step in and help, the big man grabbed her by the neck and held her tight. The female alpha soon beat Derek and as he was kneeling, she stabbed a metal pipe into him, who let out a loud and painful howl. Valda gasped and tried to get to him but was held tighter, so she was only able to let out a gasp from some air being cut off.

They could looked and saw Deucalion enter. "Ennis, you know that's no way to hold a lady like that. One with such...talents." Deucalion said and Valda felt the hand leave her neck but felt her upper arms being grabbed, still holding her back by Ennis the alpha. Deucalion sat down in a tattered, metal chair and leaned forward, talking to Derek. "I want something from you Derek. Something great." Derek let out a growl from anger, protection and pain as he replied, "You want to kill me." Deucalion let out a scoff and replied, "Do not throw me in with the rest of the sociopaths like your uncle. No, you see, I'm always looking out for new talent to join the pack. I want you and your mate Valda here, to join my pack. But you only can if you kill yours."

"Why would we do that?" Valda questioned. Deucalion looked at her with a smirk and replied, "I accidentally discovered that killing one of my Betas allowed me to absorb their power. Once I became blind, one of my Betas felt I was no longer able to lead so he tried to kill me and take control. However I bested him, killed him, and found that I became faster and stronger because of it. Ennis behind you and Kali over there both killed their entire packs."

"It was liberating." The female alpha, Kali, put in.

"You see you two, the Alpha and Luna, your pack which is only full of some teenagers and soon, they will become a liability." Deucalion finished speaking and fell silent, the only sounds was of Derek's heavy breathing of trying to heal but failing because of the metal pipe in the middle of him. Valda looked from her mate to Deucalion as he let out a sigh and whispered, "One of my betas seem to be in trouble." Valda understood of it either being Aidan or Ethan but not knowing know for sure. Deucalion then leaned in his seat and touched Derek's wolfed out face, looking at it and saying, "Kali was right, you do look like your mother."

Valda heard it and saw Kali smirk as Derek let out a growl in frustration, not wanting the convocation to be that. "Your a fanatic." Derek mumbled out, pain laced within his voice. Deucalion leaned forward in the seat and replied, "You have never seen anything like me before." The alpha leader then stood up and while holding the chair, he managed to find his way to lean on it from behind. Deucalion began to speak a mini speech as Valda heard a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening, wondering when the storm stared. She looked from the dirty windows to the alpha leader as he said,

"I am the Alpha of Alphas.

I am the apex of apex predators.

I am death, destroyer of worlds.

I am the Demon Wolf."

As soon as Deucalion finished speaking, his black glasses cracked and Kali pulled the huge pipe out of Derek, who fell to the ground in a heap and let out a painful groan. Ennis let go of the vampire and stood beside Deucalion as did Kali, the three then walked out and Valda rushed to Derek, helping him take off his shirt and helping to tend to his wounds.

* * *

Later that night, Valda threw Derek's shirt away and as she walked in on Derek putting on a new shirt and grabbing her school bag, Isaac bounded in. "The twins at school their are-"

"Get out."

"They went after Scott and I. We tried to stop them and I think-"

"I said get out!" Derek shouted. Isaac stopped talked and Valda looked down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. "What? Why?" Isaac demanded. "I want you gone. Out of here. Its too much even with Cora and I living here." Derek replied. "What about Valda? Why wont she leave and stay away?" Isaac shouted. "Because she's my mate. Mates find it impossible to stay away from each other." Derek said. "Now get out." Isaac started to cry and then mumbled, "Fine." He turned his back and then walked away. Valda finally looked up and felt Derek touch her shoulder.

He then walked away and Valda walked out of the hideout, not bothering to be quick as she knew that her dad wouldn't be home. When she reached the ground floor of the hideout, she looked down a corridor and saw Cora standing there, who must have heard everything. Valda looked down again and then walked out, feeling as though her shower and bed was calling her.


	39. Frayed

**Feedback, oh how I love it! :) Sorry, to everyone for this long delay, but I finished my Fred Weasley story and been wanting one story finished for ages, now its done! Hope you can all forgive me :)**

**roxstarchic0263 - Haha glad you like that turn of events, I'm enjoying this, and how Valda has a small chance to get pregnant. Also, I know, he's a sneaky little werewolf isn't he?**

**Paramorefreak100 - Thank you glad you enjoyed it and here's is the next update you have been waiting for :)**

**Fresh Breeze - Hey! No time no see hey? Haha glad you stuck around till the end for my Fred Weasley story :) Anyway, glad you love this story a lot as well, always a pleasure to make people happy reading this. Ahh, now I know why, completely understand.**

* * *

_1 week, 4 days_

It had been a couple of days since Derek threw Isaac out of the hideout, but only in protection. Valda was hating the feeling that she was starting to get, as if the good people were losing this battle. She always tried her best to shake the feeling off but it always caught up with her. Right now, Valda was sitting on the table with Cora, talking about random things when Scott burst through the door. Derek walked out one of the side rooms and Scott spoke, directing most of it to the Alpha male, "The alpha pack, they all live in Allison's apartment. They know that she's there." Valda shrugged, "Already knew." Scott snapped his head in the vampire's direction, "What?" He demanded. "We knew that the alpha pack was living in the same apartment as Argent." Cora said this time.

"Maybe they want to be seen." Scott suggested. "Or maybe," This time it was Peter, who walked in from another side room, "Maybe, they just don't care if we know." Scott let out a small, tiny growl but silenced when Derek finally spoke up this time. "We'll attack them tomorrow. Scott will join and help us. Since they live in the penthouse, it will give us a best chance to attack and kill them."

"Why is it, that the kill plan is the go ahead for werewolves?" Scott asked.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I do agree with Scotty here on that comment." Peter said from lounging on the sofa. "Even if he is so blandly moral." Cora huffed while still being beside Valda as she spat out, "Well I disagree on _Scotty's _comment. Also, why do we need the kid?" Derek shot her a look, "Because he helped me with saving your life," He then turned to Scott, "Also, we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Scott stayed silent and after a few moments he gave a small nod.

"However, don't want to be a party pooper but, we won't be able to defeat the whole pack." Valda spoke up. "We won't be going after all of them, just Deucalion." Cora said softly to her. Valda nodded and commented to herself, however the others heard, "So he's like the head of a snake. Chop it off and hopefully the rest will fall." Peter held up his hand, like he was in school and spoke, "Sorry to ruin that lovely imagery Val but, Deucalion is more like a Hydra. The lovely Mythical creature that Hercules fought." Scott looked as though he was quickly thinking and commented, "But every time Hercules chopped a Hydra's head off, two more replaced it." Peter gave slow, dramatic claps and commented, "Well look whose been catching up on their summer reading."

Scott simply rolled his eyes at the older man and stormed out. Silence filled the room but was shattered when Peter stood up, "Well, I'm off to do more exciting things." He walked out of the room and Derek faced us. "He's going to do something drastic. Val, call Boyd and Isaac. Tell Boyd to meet us here and Isaac to meet Scott at his house." Valda nodded and pulled out her phone. She quickly called both the beta's and soon put her phone away, "Their on it." Derek nodded and soon Boyd entered. "You rang." He spoke, "We're going to follow Scott, knowing him, he'll probably meet Deucalion somewhere." Boyd nodded and the four headed out, waiting for Isaac to keep them up to date.

* * *

Valda stood by Derek as they looked upon an abandoned mall. Derek had sent Boyd and Cora up on the roof and where waiting for Isaac with Scott. "Is this the place?" Valda asked. Derek nodded and they walked into the place. They looked round the darkened and lifeless place, not being affected by the shadows or darkness as they could see well in it, like a light was already on. Derek took a small sniff and nodded, "Their here all right." Valda heard approaching footsteps and quickly pushed Derek into the shadows, then quickly stepping in them herself.

"If you wanted alone time with me, if could have just said." Derek whispered with a smirk. Valda hit him softly and replied, "No time for flirting Hale." He simply chuckled but quietened down as they saw Scott and Isaac walk in. They also saw Deucalion walking down the still escalator. "Look, Deucalion, I'm sorry that I was meant to come alone, but-" Scott spoke but cut off as the mates walked out of their hiding spot. "Derek. Val. Please, no one has to get killed in this." Valda tilted her head, "But Scott, Deucalion here broke a rule to. He brought friends as well." Scott looked from them to Deucalion as his pack revealed themselves. Boyd and Cora appeared and stood near Derek and Valda.

"I guess lets fight then." Valda whispered. She saw Deucalion smirk and the fight certainly started. Kali ran towards Derek and started attacking him, managing to kick him in the head. He crouched down in pain and before Kali could take another hit, Valda grabbed her from behind and threw her away, making the female wolf impact against the wall. Ennis started to attack Boyd, but always dodged the attacks Ennis sent. However, Ennis managed to get a good hit which sent Boyd flying backwards to the ground.

The twins jumped from the first floor to the ground, merging together to form a huge body, being twice as high as everyone else. The person ran to Isaac just as he wolfed out and whack him away with it's huge arm, like a baseball bat hitting a ball. It then started walking towards Isaac who was slumped when Scott got in the way, also wolfed out. He bared his teeth but was grabbed and tossed into a nearby wall. Kali managed to stand on her feet and bared her teeth at the vampire, which Valda returned. Kali ran towards her but Valda ducked, so Kali earned a elbow in the face from Derek.

Cora had too wolfed out and ran to Ennis, but heard her and grabbed her by the arm, hearing a snap as it broke it two. Cora screamed and howled at the same time from the pain. Isaac and Scott took turns clawing at the merged body of the twins but it managed to lash out and scrape it's claws at Scott's chest. He let out a deep, low growl. Ennis grabs Boyd and holds him as Kali kicks high and swings her flying leg, her clawed toes cutting Boyd's chest deep. Ennis then lets go of him and Boyd slumps to the floor. Kali then presses her clawed foot down on Cora's throat, holding her firmly on the ground.

Isaac and Scott were on their knees near the twins and Derek helped a bleeding Valda off the floor. "Derek, I think you should kill young Boyd here. I promise to let the others go, just think of it as the first step to 'referencing' to become stronger." Deucalion said in a soothing, yet laced with venom voice. "Oh please, Derek is just someone to laugh at. He's an alpha to a couple of useless teenagers." Kali spat out. Valda stared at Deucalion who stared at Scott first and then her, to then say, "Some of them have...potential." Kali didn't notice this pressed her foot down harder on Cora's throat, growling out, "I'll kill Cora myself if Derek doesn't do it. Its either family or pack Derek. Choose." Valda looked to Derek who said nothing, but saw something fly over his head.

She watched as the arrow landed and a bright light flashed out. Valda looked to the source of where it came from and saw Allison, who nodded. Valda nodded in return and heard Deucalion shout something as Allison shot more flashbang arrows. One of them hit near the merged twins which made the stagger and split back into two again. Valda wasn't affected by the arrows so ran to Cora and picked her up, taking her outside. Valda quickly ran back in to see Scott fighting Ennis, both landing hits on one another. Derek dragged Boyd out and then ran back in, standing by Valda's side. Derek saw Ennis and jumped his back. Ennis staggered about as he got closer and closer to the edge of the drop. "Derek!" Valda shouted. She watched in horror as Derek, along with Ennis, drop over the edge and landed with a horrible crunch and thud.

* * *

_1 week, 3 days_

Valda woke up the next day in her bed. She remembered the whole of yesterday like a nightmare that she couldn't shake off. She heard a knock at the door and spoke, "Come in." She sat on the edge of her bed as her dad opened the door. "Hun. People here to see you." She nodded to her dad, "Okay, I'll quickly get ready." Her dad nodded, "Okay. I'm leaving no anyway, so lock the house up." Valda nodded again and got up as her father closed the door and left the house for work. After brushing her teeth and having a shower, she walked out into her bedroom. Opening her wardrobe she got ready.

Putting on simple blue jean hotpants, grey vest top with pictures of Miami with the word in bold letters on it and orange converse, she quickly tied up her hair and left the room. She reached the living room to see Cora and Peter waiting. "Gosh, how long do women have to take." Peter moaned. Cora and Valda rolled their eyes and Peter spoke again, "Thought you'd have tears because of Derek." Valda looked at him dead in the eyes, "I would, but its a waste. He's not dead, otherwise I would feel it." Peter shrugged and Cora stood up from the sofa, "We're gonna head back to the mall and see if we can at least find Derek. We, well...I, thought you would like to come along." Valda simply nodded and after grabbing her door key, the three head to the place.

When they reached it, they looked down the escalator. "He's alive. End of." Peter muttered. "Well, its doesn't hurt to look." Cora spat out. "Cora, let me tell you something. I killed Laura for the alpha power. Derek kill me, for the alpha power. This who power, has a bad downside." Peter told in a monotone voice. Valda stood up and gave him a confused look, "Why randomly say that?" Peter simply shrugged and Cora answered Peter and his little tale, "So we don't trust one another. Big deal." Peter shrugged and started to walk away, followed by Cora and leaving the vampire alone.

Valda sighed and began to walk out, heading to her motorbike. She climbed on it and was about to turn it on and take off when she felt someone grab her by the upper arm. She let out a gasp and turned to see a weak and bloody Derek. He slowly let go of her and fell to the ground, becoming unconscious. Valda climbed off the motorbike and ignoring the bloody handprint on her arm, crouched down to the werewolf to somehow help him.


	40. Motel California

**roxstarchis0263 - Glad you happy about that and it will happen very, very soon...**

**dhismyloverboy - Hehe I'm happy that you enjoyed it :)**

**Piper - Its okay, I have to start college start soon so the uploads will be appearing less than usual. However, I'm glad you enjoyed it and here is another chapter :)**

**Paramorefreak100 - Well here it is, didn't have to wait long**

**Oh just a tip, there's a lemon. This chapter is mainly around Derek and Valda**

* * *

"Crap! I'm so sorry!" Valda exclaimed as a bloody and weak Derek slipped out her grasp for the third time since they had arrived at the hideout. Valda had managed to get them both there on her motorbike without Derek falling off. He hit the ground and Derek let out a painful hiss, as some of his injuries hit the impact. Valda reached and grasped Derek tightly again, heaving him and herself up the staircase, "I'm so sorry. When your all healed you can kill me for it." Valda advised her injured mate. She kicked open the loft door as Derek chuckled and weakly replied, "Never...t-to...you."

Valda smirked slightly as she trudged them to one of the side rooms, the door, luckily, already open to reveal a dirty but in good use bed. She gently put Derek on it and noticed that his sticky, ripped shirt wasn't helping. "Here, let me get this off." Valda whispered, helping Derek off and slowly took the shirt off and tossed it away, not even looking to wear it landed as she inspected his wounds. He laid back down and closed his eyes as he asked, "How...is it?" Valda looked to his pained face and she replied, "Well...just picture your upper body toned and sexy from the past, then yeah your in good shape." Derek gave her another weak chuckle but this one turned to a cough.

He let out a pained gasp as he then went still. "Derek? Derek!" Valda exclaimed. She put her hand over his chest, where his heart was, and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a faint heartbeat. She leaned back and balanced herself on the balls of her heels and her butt, keeping her eyes on her mate, until she jumped slightly at a ringing. She soon realised it to be her phone as she took it out of her pocket and read the message that came from Allison,

**If you try to find Lydia and I, we're kind of at a motel, with the cross country team. Things kind of...spiralled.**

**-A**

Valda simply chuckled, remembering when Allison told her she was going to tail the bus with Lydia because she was worried for Scott because of the fight at the mall. Valda could see it a mile away that Allison loved Scott and vice versa, they just kept beating around the bush of admitting these feelings. Valda locked and put her phone down on the ground as she saw Derek move and try to sit up. "Where are you going?" She asked sternly. Derek looked at her as he replied, "To find the others and let them know that I'm not dead." Valda went to lean near him as she put her hand on his arm.

"When they get back we can all have a little party to celebrate. But right now you need to rest and heal." Derek sighed at Valda's words knowing she was right. "You shouldn't be my mate. Everyone who I let near me gets hurt or killed." Derek mumbled, looking at his dirty hands. Valda flinched and replied, "Derek, I risk my life everyday to safe not only you, but everyone else I love. Do you regret loving me?" Derek snapped his head up at the question and said back, "What? Of course not! Valda I love you always, but I feel that if I lose you I'll just go back to being alone and isolating myself from everyone."

Silence filled the small room as Valda leaned forward and felt Derek do the same, but he closed the distance as he placed his lips on hers. The kiss started gentle and slow, but the passion filled the both as they pressed so close to each other, trying hard to rid of all gaps. They then broke away as Valda took off her top and threw it away. Derek then pulled her towards him as he kissed from her lips, along her jaw and down her neck. He fumbled with the hook of the bra and he slipped it off the vampire and he to threw it away. He kneaded her breasts and kept doing so as Valda let out moans, gasps and sighs.

He then tossed her over, so she was lying on the bed and he was on top. Valda's eyes trailed to his torso and stomach, noticing that the cuts and slashes had healed, no scars to replace them, but flawless skin. Derek shuffled away a bit to undo the button on Valda's shorts and slipped them off, along with her underwear. Valda didn't hide her body as she watched Derek take off his own jeans, boxers and shoes. He then crawled back over his mate as he kissed and bit her neck again as he slipped his manhood inside her. He started slow but quickly built up the pace from the multiple of sounds that Valda was creating.

"Derek...please...faster." Valda whispered into his ear. Derek growled into her neck as he built up the pace he never thought he could do and felt Valda tighten around his manhood, nearing her climax. She soon came and was tight around Derek, who let out a low moan as he to came deep inside Valda. They breathed deeply, getting their breath back as Derek slipped out of her and laid beside her, pulling her to his chest. "We didn't use protection." Valda commented. Derek smirked, "No, we didn't." He felt Valda shrug, "Oh well, wasn't really our top priority." He chuckled and they both slipped into a bliss sleep.

* * *

It had been only a couple of hours since the couple had fallen asleep when Valda bolted upright in pain coming from her stomach. She put her hands on her stomach as she let out a hiss, causing Derek to wake up and sit up beside her. "Val? You okay?" He asked her. "My stomach. It hurts." Valda breathed deeply. Derek looked from her face to her stomach, pulling her hands away as they saw lumps and bumps moving under the skin, until the pain faded away and the lumps and bumps died down to be smooth again.

Derek rubbed her stomach and noticed how it was now hard. "Val, feel it." He whispered. Valda's heart pumped hard as he too rubbed it and noticed it was hard as well. They then gasped as they heard a faint heartbeat. "Derek. The spell worked. I think I'm pregnant." Valda said, taken aback. She saw Derek smile which she couldn't help but do as well. He shuffle nearer to her and placed his hand on top of hers, enjoying the silence and the faint heartbeat that they could hear from Valda's abdomen.


	41. Currents

**So...many...reviews...hey I'm not complaining, keep them coming guys they make me feel happy :)**

**Paramorefreak100 - Hehe I hoping that's a good 'omg omg' :3**

**roxstarchic0263 - Haha I knew you would be happy with the outcome, also glad you enjoyed the lemon, I find them so embarrassing to do but hey, if it pleases readers, I'll write them ;)**

**Fresh Breeze - I'm happy that I didn't bring Ms Blake into it, I don't like her at all so I wiped her out of this relationship completely. Hope your happy about the pregnancy and this is Teen Wolf, of course things stir up**

**Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf - You don't have to! Here's the next chapter!**

**Also, I want to explain something about Valda's womb. When I said lumps and bumps, think of it from something like...Supernatural, or Torchwood. Basically, the womb was moving and pressing against the skin, creating the lumps and bumps for the embryo, to work for the baby to grow. When the womb stopped moving, it along with the skin hardened to protect the embryo and for it to also grow. But the pregnancy will be shorter time, from a normal nine months to four months, as this is a vampire and werewolf involved here ;)**

**Anyways, enough explaining, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Valda sat on the edge of the hospital bed, swinging her legs. She heard doctors and nurses shouting for equipment and extra help for patients. She heard the door open and looked over her shoulder to see Helenus with Derek. Helenus ran to her and smiled, "Derek told me everything. Can I check?" Valda simply nodded and watched as Helenus put her hands on the hard skin and felt around for a minute. She then gave another smile and took her hands away. "Your fine. The womb moved so it will help the embryo grow into a baby. But with yours and Derek's healing and heightened powers, the pregnancy will be up to four months."

Valda stared at her, "What about school?" She exclaimed. Helenus waved her hand, "You can still come, just act like Juno from that film. Where she was pregnant but didn't give a damn." Valda sighed at her friend and felt Derek sit beside her, "It'll be fine. You have me, Helenus, your friends and your father. You'll be okay." Valda nodded and let Derek take her hand, both standing up and the trio walking out the private room. Valda saw Ethan with a unwell looking Danny. She rushed to his side and hissed at Ethan, "What have you done now, Alpha?" Ethan gave her an upset and scared look, making her feel bad already.

"I need help! I didn't do anything." Ethan carried on down the hall with a limp Danny and Derek stood by Valda's side. "Val? What are you doing here?" Valda whirled round to see her father. "Hey daddy! Wha-what are you up to?" Valda asked in a high pitched voice. "There was a pile up accident. 10 people were injured and taken here. Police were called about it." Her father replied in a hesitant voice. "Why are you here?" He asked again. "I'll take this as my cue to leave. See ya." Helenus said quickly and walked away. Valda sighed and pulled her dad to the side of the corridor, Derek following and standing in the middle of them. "Dad, Helenus performed a spell on me to be able to get pregnant in the space of two weeks and Derek and I...did it and now I am pregnant." Valda said quickly.

She watched as her dad's eyes grew huge like saucers. He let sighed and took a deep breath, looking to his daughter again and asking. "You sure about this? Will Derek always support you? Have you thought this through?" Valda answered all in one go, "I am sure about this. Derek told me he'll always be there and I trust him with that. Yes I have thought this through." They were silent as her dad slowly nodded and then hugged her, "Then I'm here as well." Valda smiled as they pulled away. He then turned to Derek and shook his hand, but gave him a glare, "You better be here for Valda. Because if not, I'll be after you." Derek nodded, knowing the threat was true, "You have my word that I will protect your daughter and our child."

Jimmy nodded and then turned to Valda, "I better head back to the department. Finish off paper work so don't expect me back till the early morning." Valda nodded and after getting a kiss on her head, Jimmy walked away. "Ready?" Derek asked. Valda nodded and the duo made their way to the SUV. The drive was quick as they made it back to the hideout. They got out the car and walked in, walking up the stairs. They soon reached the loft but Cora rushed out the door. "Derek! There's something on the window!" She exclaimed. The Alpha and Luna hurried behind Cora as she led them to the window, where the alpha pack's symbol was painted on it. "What does it mean?" Cora asked. "It means their coming here. Tonight." Derek said, staring at the symbol.

* * *

Valda was sitting on the worn out sofa, staring into space when she saw Cora standing before her. "Hey." Valda said softly. Cora smirked and sat beside her, "Derek told me. Congrates. It'll be nice to see a baby and hear its crying rather seeing injuries and hearing screams." Valda nodded at Cora's comment. "I agree. Just a bad time with the alpha pack and this Darach that Stiles goes on about." Cora looked at her new friend, "It'll be okay. We will protect you." Valda looked at Cora and smiled, "Then I'm okay." She said softly.

The girl's moment was shattered when Isaac and Boyd burst through the door. "Why are you guys here?" Valda asked. "Derek sent us a text about the alpha pack and their plan. So we left school to come and think of a plan." Isaac explained. Valda nodded and looked to Derek as he walked out of one of the side rooms. "Cora, Val, I need you to go to Lydia and tell her to stop seeing Aidan." He ordered simply. The girls nodded and Valda grabbed Derek's car keys and walked out the hideout, heading to the SUV and getting it. They drove to the school and Valda realised that she had missed first period but she was okay with that. The duo got out and walked into the school, finding it empty. Valda looked to see a fire alarm on the wall, wanting to be punched, which she gladly did.

The alarm rang out and Valda felt her knuckle heal as Cora smirked at her. Valda shrugged and they walked down corridors, minding other students and teachers. They reached Coach's office and they found Aidan leaving. Lydia was making her way out when Cora stood in the doorway, "Stop seeing Aidan." Cora demanded slowly. Lydia scoffed and replied, "My last boyfriend was a lizard. I think I can handle a werewolf." Lydia tried to get out but Cora grabbed her by the arm, hard. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Valda snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see Stiles. "Why can't we just compel her?" Cora asked. "Because she's my friend. So I only compel if they want me to." Valda replied. Cora huffed and Valda heard a noise. She slowly walked away from the others and round the corner, seeing a figure go round the next corner.

Valda followed and came face-to-face with Aidan. "Oh why do I feel I've fallen for a trap." Valda whispered. Aidan gave her a apologetic look as Ethan stepped forward. "We won't hurt you, if you come with us." Ethan said. Valda sighed and nodded, following the twins as they led her away.

* * *

The walk was long but Valda saw that they leaded her back to the hideout. They walked in and reached the loft, the twins grabbing her harshly by the arms, "Hey! What's the big idea!" Valda shouted. She let out a hiss as they smashed the door open. Valda let her fangs grow as she saw Kali. "What a little fighter you have Derek. If everyone stays silent, you can hear what I'm hearing." Everyone obeyed her as they heard a tiny heartbeat. Valda looked at Derek who looked tense, seeing his mate being held by the twins. Valda looked from her mate to Aidan and Ethan, who had shocked expressions. "Derek. The alpha who hides behinds teenagers. But lets have a fight, one on one. No interference, or the mate and child dies." Kali threatened. Aiden pointed a clawed finger at Valda's stomach, making Derek flinch.

Kali gave a smile as Derek waved Isaac and Boyd away, who took a step back. Derek and Kali walked closer to each other and Derek made a vow, "I promise, that I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Kali simply gave him a smile and the fight began. Valda watched as Derek missed blows but some landed and also vice versa. Valda then saw Boyd in the shadows take out his phone and texted someone. He slipped it in his pocket and nodded at Valda, who smiled slightly back. Minutes that felt like hours past and Isaac looked at his phone this time. He slipped into his pocket again and ran to Valda and shoved the twins away.

Boyd ran into the one-on-one fight between Kali and Derek and started to help. Valda was helped up by Isaac and she saw Stiles, Cora and Lydia in the doorway. She then saw Boyd being grabbed by Kali and thrown into the surging water. "Boyd!" Valda shouted. "Grab Derek." Kali ordered the twins who obeyed and held him in place. Kali then grabbed Boyd and plunged him onto Derek's claws. Valda gasped as her eyes glowed red at the same time as Derek's. Kali looked at both the mates and smiled. The twins let go and the three walked away, but Ethan looked back with a saddened look but then left.

"Boyd!" Cora shouted, running to him. Valda watched as Derek and Boyd mumbled to each other but saw Boyd stiffen and then fall limp. Everyone was silent as Boyd laid on the floor, Cora weeping over his body, Stiles and Lydia standing in the doorway, Valda and Isaac standing side by side a few feet away from Boyd and Derek who stood up and punched the wall in anger.


	42. Visionary

**Piper - Aww glad you like their moments, I like Cora so their will be more moments, like some in this chapter :)**

**roxstarchic0263 - Yeah, I was debating that Cora or Valda's dad would be miffed and not accept it, but, with the drama going on with the pack and many people dying, I thought that it wouldn't help Valda. Also, I came up a plan for that! You will see as the second half doesn't tie with the programme...**

**Fresh Breeze - I know, I am starting to hate Kali, always being a bitch, but her scenes need to be written for this story to carry on...anyway, I don't know how I feel about the twins, because Ethan really likes Danny, but they are coming after Lydia...so I don't know. But I felt so upset when he died but Kali will be avenged! :L**

* * *

"We have looked everywhere and can't find him!" Valda exclaimed as her and Stiles walked through the loft door to see Cora and Peter. After Boyd had died, Derek grew quiet and mad, leading to him taking off and no one knowing where he went. That was two days ago. In that time, Valda's stomach had gotten slightly bigger, leading her to wear today a black puffy blouse, blue jeans and skull patterned converse. "Maybe we should tell her...of you know...Derek's past incident." Peter hinted to Cora. Cora gave him a look and replied, "Are you out of your mind? You don't tell a _girlfriend _who is also a _mate _about anything like that. Especially when she's _pregnant_!" Peter simply rolled his eyes.

Valda growled, making the two werewolves snapped their heads to her. "Either tell me, or I will freaking lash out. I'm annoyed, pissed off and I don't know how but I'm slightly hormonal." Stiles moved closer to her to comfort her but she snapped at him, not taking his eyes of the duo, "Don't, touch me." Stiles quickly took his hand away with a nod as he muttered, "Okay." Valda sighed and grabbed his hand, feeling bad and hugged him. He hugged her back as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." They pulled away and Stiles gave her a shrug and a smirk. "Nah, its cool. Always get it when Scott's near a full moon. I wouldn't be surprised if he's secretly pregnant."

Cora and Valda snorted at his comment and Peter shook his head. "Tell me though, please." Valda said once they had died down. Cora nodded and everyone sat down, then Cora began, "It started when he was a teenager. He was in the woods with another one of our family members when they were shot in the neck with an arrow. Derek saw it all so it left him standing there, to stunned to move. But Peter came and hit the hunter, then grabbed Derek and they took off running again. They reached a basement in an abandoned house, hide and heal, that's what we lived by when hunters tried to hunt us. Derek has changed since then."

Valda and Stiles gave Cora a look, trying to make her explain but she didn't catch it. However, Peter did so he took over, "Derek was once like Scott. He was once a romantic towards a girl that it made his eyes change from a yellow to blue." Valda then knew where this story was leading and tried hard not to walk out, Cora was right, this wasn't really the time to here it but she stayed put. "It started in high school. The girl, Paige her name was, was in the music room playing when she heard a basketball. She told Derek to shut up but he said 'I will if you can get the ball'. She then tries but Derek doges. She returns to the music room and he followed, asking for her name. She replied she would until he played one instrument.

"He played a triangle and that gave him Paige's name, but she already knew his. Anyway, his favourite gateway was an abandoned distillery outside Beacon Hills, I knew as he always told me everything, seeing as we were close and all." Valda knew he was lying by the way he shifted slightly and that his heartbeat sped up, but Cora didn't notice. Cora then took over, "He took Paige there with him. He as proud of that place, they began to make out-" Valda stood up and walked to the door. "You have to hear it Val!" Cora said, standing up. "No. I don't. I'm pregnant, which makes me angry, annoyed and very upset. So I don't need to hear of how he made out with the Paige. I'm going home, to have a shower, to drink some blood, to eat some food for my child, then I'm going to sleep." Valda replied with her teeth gritted and then left the hideout and the trio, just wishing she would find Derek.

* * *

She had made it back to her house and she went to the kitchen first, drinking some blood from a blood bag that was now being provided by Mrs McCall since she knew what Valda was. The vampire Luna then grabbed a chocolate bar, some crisps and ate those, feeling more full up. After disposing of the waste, she made her way upstairs and into her room to gasp and jump back. "You looked everywhere, but not your own home?" Derek mumbled as he sat on the end of the bed. "Never really popped into my head." Valda replied stiffly. Derek looked up at her and asked, "What's wrong?" Valda scoffed and shook her head, "Stiles and I have been looking everywhere for you. For two days. Then I was told a lovely story of you and some girl named Paige as you both made out in an abandoned distillery."

Derek flinched at the name and Valda noticed clearly, making her feel instantly guilty. "You didn't hear the rest though. Let's go a for a walk, and I'll tell the rest." Derek said. Valda nodded and they walked out of the house and began walking in the woods after Valda locked the door. Derek then began talking after a moment of silence, "In the distillery, Ennis, Kali and Deucalion came in with their packs. We left quickly before they saw us so I don't know what happened there so I can't carry on from that. But at school, I would always listen out for Paige playing and one day when she was, I made my way there and sat beside her, thinking of a way to distract her. I started kissing her neck and ear, which worked as she turned to me and said, 'I love you'. I said the same back to her and we kissed."

Derek passed and glanced to his mate, feeling regret as he didn't want his mate, the one that he knew, trusted and loved to hear this story. Derek took her hand and they carried on walking. "But I was also afraid, that she would find out I was a werewolf and end it with me. Peter told me this and came to the campus, we argued and I told him I could get him banned but Peter being Peter, he simply replied saying that he's too good looking. We kept arguing but then Peter went calm and said softly, 'Why not turn her into a werewolf? Then that way she'll never leave you?'

"He kept trying to talk me into it, saying how she wouldn't leave me, how, I should get an Alpha to do it for me. I brought it and gave her a note, telling her to meet me. I was in the locker room bouncing a basket ball when I heard her cry. I don't know why, but I chose Ennis." Valda gasped at two things, slipping on a stone and that part of Ennis. Derek caught her and then helped her over a fallen tree, once they were over it and began walking again, Derek spoke, "Peter said it was a good choice. Since the man who had a arrow to the neck was a part of Ennis' pack. But at the school, I couldn't take the cries and went to help her, but Ennis threw me back and pinned me there, and I saw she had already been bitten.

"It didn't go to plan. The bite wasn't agreeing with Paige and she began to reject it. I went to her, trying to ease the pain but it didn't work, she was still in so much pain. I held her as the pain slowly increased and the bite continued to be rejected. She died in my arms. I looked at the window near me and saw that my eyes were no longer yellow, but blue. At this point, Ennis left ages ago, but my mother turned up, calm and understanding at the choice I had made." Derek fell silent as they reached a ruined building. Valda guessed it was the abandoned distillery that Derek used to go to. He opened to door for Valda and they walked in seeing, a tree that looks as though its been growing for ages with its size, the roots sprouting from the ground. "That's the story basically." Derek said softly as they saw a spiral on a slab of metal, the one that Ennis drew all those years ago and the one that Peter did a couple of years back. The symbol of revenge.


	43. The Girl Who Knew To Much

**Review replies :)**

**Fresh Breeze - I agree fully, I would be annoyed if my boyfriend compared me to a girl from his past. But thank you and I have updated very soon, so soon that its now :)**

**roxstarchic0263 - I did as well, because Peter lied so I made Valda hear the truth from the very person that was there and saw it all. See how she will be compared to Stiles from what he heard. Also, you don't have to, here it is!**

**Guest: I HAVE**

**Paramorefreak100 - heh well you don't have to wait long :)**

* * *

Valda walked down the corridor of the school, Isaac on her right side and Helenus on the left side, both closely behind her. It has now been a total of four weeks, most of it staying at home with Derek staying by her side, tending to her as she suddenly screamed, laughed or cried and at times threw up blood and food that she ate and drank. But Helenus advised that it was normal and okay, which the mates trusted and listened to. It was a Monday and Valda walked in with her slightly bulging stomach and as she guessed, everyone was staring.

The witch and werewolf stayed with their friend as she wen to her locker. "You seem calm even though everyone is staring and whispering." Isaac commented. Valda tilted her head as she heard a girl whisper to her friend, "It's true, she's pregnant. Got put up the duff by the weird guy Derek Hale. I knew he was trouble and that she was a whore, was only a matter of time before it would show." Valda growled and before she could stop herself or be stopped by her friends, she went to the girl and grabbed her, pushing her against the lockers.

"Listen here you. You don't know me, or Derek, or our lives. So do us a massive favour, and shut your own whore mouth. From what I've heard lately, that pretty big mouth of yours has currently sucked twenty boys in one week, if I also count your English teacher to get 'tutoring' for your grades." Valda said loudly. People gasped and started to mutter, watching as Valda let the girl go and watched as she scurried away with her friend, knowing that her reputation was over. Helenus and Isaac made their way over and they were laughing, "Wow Val, that was harsh, but she deserved that." Helenus said while chuckling.

Valda smirked and shrugged, "Guess its time for first lesson now?" The two nodded to her question and thy walked to Ms Blake's room. They walked in and Valda was grabbed into a hug by Stiles and Scott, "We haven't seen you in ages!" Stiles exclaimed happily. Valda smiled and was released. "Hey." Scott whispered, "We haven't spoken in ages." Valda commented, earning a nod in agreement from him. "But we have to catch you up." Scott told the trio, who nodded and made their way to the corner of the room, grateful that the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Basically, there was another body in the boy's locker room showers, found again by Lydia, like when she found that man by the pool." Stiles explained, "She said that she went in a...fugue state, to wake up and be near it again." Valda nodded and said, "So that's why police are outside, because all we saw was a part of the car park taped off and police and medics walking around. We didn't see a body." Helenus and Isaac nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to see how things go now." Scott informed and after getting multiple nods from his friends, students dribbling slowly into the room and finally Ms Blake arrived.

"Alright class settle, today we'll be learning about Idioms, Analogies, Metaphors and Similes, which are helpful tools for a writer to tell a story." She spoke aloud, while everyone took their seats. Valda sat in the middle, Stiles in front of her, Scott beside him and to the right, Helenus behind him, Isaac behind Valda, Allison next to her who sent her a small smile and Lydia in front of her. The lesson went on and half an hour into it, Valda noticed Lydia was doodling, which got the attention of Ms Blake. "I didn't know you had hidden talents." Lydia looked up and said sarcastically, "You and every guy I've dated." Then looked down and went back to drawing.

By the end of the class, Valda was walking out of the lesson and about to turn the corner when she heard talking, realising it to be the twins. "Ethan, you have to stop seeing Danny."

"Why? The guy is harmless."

"Do I have to remind you that we're not exactly high school students. We're only here to eliminate a threat. So, stop seeing Danny you smitten little fool, your not here to hold hands with him and pass notes in class. What would you do if Deucalion ordered you to kill the guy?"

"What would you do if Deucalion ordered you to kill me? Your own brother?" There was silence until,

"Stop seeing Danny, or I'll rip his face off and eat it, ending the little happy relationship myself." Valda knew the convocation was finished as she heard a pair of footsteps walk away, but another pair remaining where it was. "Basically, Lydia will distract Aidan while we get a chance to talk to Ethan-hey Val, you okay? Why you frozen on the spot?" Scott was explaining to Stiles but changed the topic as he nearly bumped into Valda. She turned round and replied, "I found Ethan, c'mon." The trio walked to the unhappy looking twin, who looked to them when he heard the approaching footsteps. "Val...you look good." Ethan commented, motioning to the small but looking like a two month bump. "Thanks. Scott and Stiles want to talk to you." Valda replied.

"Why? I'm surprised you want to try even though I helped kill Boyd, for all you know I might have to kill another one of your friends." Ethan looked from Valda, to Scott then to Stiles, who threatened, "Do that, and I'll get a huge chunk of mountain ash wood, wrap it in wolfsbane and roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking…" He never got to finish that as Scott grabbed him and made him shut up. When Stiles finally did, Scott looked back to Ethan and spoke, "I know that you didn't want to help kill Boyd. So I know that you won't do something like that again."

By now, the corridor was empty as classes where starting, so Ethan sighed and told his past to the trio, "When Aidan and I were in a pack, we were Omega of it, always abused by our Alpha and our pack mates who were all brutal killers." Stiles cut him off asking, "Why didn't you two just merge together to become that Voltron Wolf." Ethan looked at him as he answered back softly, "Because we didn't know how to back then. Deucalion helped us to be able to do that ability, so we feel that we owe the Alpha Pack because of knowing such a strong power. All of the original Alpha's packs, apart from Deucalion, are dead." Suddenly, Ethan stood straighter as the trio watched him grab at his chest, whish was starting to turn red with his blood.

"What's going on?" Stiles exclaimed. Valda perked her ears up as she heard a commotion coming from Coach's office, which was thankfully near by. "Coach's office. C'mon!" She shouted and took off as best she could with Scott, Stiles and Ethan. They went down a couple of corridors when coming to Coach's office, seeing Aidan a bloody pulp but flinging Cora away and then picking up a weight. He was about to smack the female werewolf with it but Scott and Ethan stepped forward, grabbing hold of the weight. Valda leaned against the wall and Stiles came near her, "Val?" He asked in a worried tone. She waved him away, "I can't run...anymore, I'm starting to become...less helpful. I need...to protect the child." Stiles nodded in understanding and stayed by her side as the werewolves argued.

"We can't attack any of Derek's people until Kali's next deadline, which is the next full moon!" Ethan shouted at Aidan. Ethan stayed in his pose but lowered the weight as he looked at the frightened Lydia. He dropped the weight and was dragged away, both leaving the scene. Scott and Stiles went to Cora who was still on the floor and bleeding when Valda looked at her phone,

**Come to the tunnels, leading to the fields.**

**-D**

Valda put her phone back, looking at the trio and quietly walking away, heading to the tunnels. She entered them and stopped and smiled when she saw Derek. He smirked back and walked towards her, pulling her close and hugging her as best he could with the bump. He breathed in her scent as he whispered, "I'm glad your safe." Valda pulled back so she could look at him, "I am safe. I have you, my father and my friends. I'll be fine." He smiled and then chuckled, "Isaac told me about what happened with you and some girl." This comment made Valda smile and let out a chuckle, "Oh yeah, she was bitching about us so I told her what I knew about her." He smiled as he brushed some of her hair back, both hearing Valda's phone go off.

They let go from their embrace so Valda could answer it, "Hello." She said into it, not checking the ID on the phone. "Hey its me Allison, I'm with Isaac and Helenus and we think we found something. All of the killings, they are vital for this Darach. There are five sections for there to have three killings each. 'Virgin', 'Warriors', 'Healers', 'Philosophers' and 'Guardians'. The guardian one mean 'law enforcement', which connect to the murder today which was a deputy officer. You have to warn your father." Valda agreed to Allison's warning and after they hung up, Valda turned to Derek, who heard everything.

"I know, c'mon, I'll give you a ride. It'll be quick and I don't think anyone else will care." Derek insisted. Valda nodded and they made their way to the SUV, both climbing in and Derek speeding away. They soon reached the house and thankfully see the car still on the drive. They climb out and walk to the door, Valda opening it and stepping inside. "Dad? You here?" Valda shouted. Silence answered and Valda grew worried, but heard a thump and she breathed a sigh of relief. Jimmy stumbled down the stairs, "Jeez Val, trying to sleep." He rubbed his eyes and was fully awake quickly when he saw Derek as well, "What's happening?" Jimmy asked.

"Dad, all the killing that are going on, there apart of this weird thing for five sections. You are a Guardian of this town and might be vital for this thing called the Darach and it's plan. I need you to stay safe so we came quickly and warned you." Valda explained quickly. Her father nodded and replied, "Alright, I'll keep my eyes open and peeled and continue sleeping with my gun under my pillow." He said the last part, half joke, half truth. Valda smiled and got a hug from him. They pulled away when they heard the doorbell, "What is this? A party?" Jimmy asked, watching as Derek opened the door, to reveal Stiles, his dad and a knocked out and bleeding Cora, "Hey Val, we need some help." Stiles said in a casual voice.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek said with a growl. "She decided to get into a fight with Aidan at school and it wouldn't heal. We then went to my home to try and tell my dad everything but she collapsed and her wound started bleeding again." Stiles explained, lying Cora on the sofa. Valda stepped forward and looked at Stiles, asking, "What do you mean by everything?" Stiles simply replied, "Who does what. Derek, Cora, Peter, Scott, Isaac and Jackson are werewolves. Helenus is a witch. Dr Deaton is a druid and that you are a vampire." This time Sheriff Stilinski spoke up, "Look, I'm just finding this hard to believe." Valda then looked at him, "Well, you better believe now." After she spoke, he let her fangs grow and felt the veins under her eyes show. Sheriff Stilinski's eyes grew big and Valda guessed her eyes were red to.

"Hold her head up." Valda said to Derek, who obeyed and positioned it to be leaning up slightly. Valda then bit her arm and held it over Cora's mouth, which was open slightly. Blood trickled into her mouth and it was swallowed. After a few minutes, Valda took her arm back and let the bite heal. She stared at her friend as she coughed and moved slightly. Valda then stood up with the help of Derek and was still being stared at by Stile's dad. "See? Stiles is telling the truth and he's trying to warn you. But look at him, look at his eyes and see the sadness as you won't believe him." Valda informed the man. Sheriff look from her to Stiles and then to Jimmy, "Did you know all about this?"

Valda's father nodded and replied, "Since we lived back in our last house at Mystic Falls. But I wouldn't change my daughter or our lives for any normal thing, because she's happy and that makes me alright with it." Valda smiled at her dad who nodded back. Derek held her hand gently and then crouched beside a groggy Cora, "Where am I? Are you going again?" Derek shook his head, "Your in Val's house. No, Ill be here." He then leaned over and kissed her forehead. Cora looked to Valda and whispered, "Thank you for helping me." Valda nodded and smiled, "Its okay. I'm happy to help." Stiles and his father soon left and Cora fell asleep on the sofa and Jimmy changed for his shift.

* * *

Later that day, Derek was lying on Valda's bed with her beside him. Derek was stroking her swollen stomach the silence was peaceful until Valda spoke, "Got to have an ultrasound soon." Derek looked at her and kissed her lips, "I'll come with." He whispered. Valda nodded and let Derek continue stroking her stomach when they heard footsteps running through the door and up the stairs. Derek sat up and a protective way and the mates saw it was Scott, Stiles and Valda's father. "Val..." Stiles choked. Valda sat up with a worried look and let him go to her and hug her, "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked.

Scott looked from the floor to her as he replied, "Sheriff Stilinski was taken by the Darach as he tried to save Lydia. Stiles, your father and I were to late to save him. But we know who the Darach is...it's Ms Blake." Valda's eyes grew wide, "What? Our teacher?" She exclaimed, feeling the worry feeling she got at times come back once more.


	44. The Overlooked

**roxstarchic0263 - Glad you liked those bits and even the one where Valda stood up to that girl, she couldn't really talk to be honest (even though it was a random idea of mine) Also, did you notice how I didn't bother giving her a name? ;) Haha!**

**Paramorefreak100 - Heh hope you don't mind him acting like that though! It was as well when all they were doing was relaxing and being a small family :(**

**Fresh Breeze - I hate her. I really hate her, I have a voice in my head that always tells me to just throw something at the laptop when she comes on hug and kisses Derek but I resist. Also, yes, I have a voice constantly in my head, we mainly talk about my stories and plot twists though, sometimes we think of who we could kill. (Never planning to get help on that) ANYWAY, moving on, your rant was lovely and I agree on it :)**

* * *

"So let me get this right," Valda said as her, Derek, Stiles and Scott sat in the hideout, "You want me, to text Ms Blake, who is the Darach, to come here, without a reason why?" Scott nodded and pleaded, "She needs to be somewhere that is isolated and alone, we need to find Sheriff Stilinski." Stiles then pleaded, who was before quiet, "Please Val, I need him back." Valda stared at his heartbroken face and sighed, pulling out her phone and replying to the message Ms Blake sent the whole class in their first lesson. When she was done, she pocketed the phone again and they stayed silent, waiting.

Half an hour slowly dragged by when Valda heard high heels walking up the staircase. "Now." She whispered to the three boys, who nodded and turned off the lights quickly and silently. Derek helped Valda into the shadows, who was over a month pregnant but looked as though it has been three. Scott and Stiles hid in the shadows opposite the mates and waited till the loft door opened and Ms Blake stepped in, walking cautiously deeper into the room. Valda shut the door with a bang and turned the lights on, making the teacher jump in shock. "I have to get this out my system. Being pregnant is not as fun as people say." Valda said as she stood in front of Ms Blake, then sending a right hook which impacted hard on Ms Blake's face. She gasped from the pain and stumbled, trying to get her balance back which she finally managed.

"How was it?" Scott asked, walking out the shadows. Valda looked at her knuckles which were already healing and smiled, "I feel so much better." He chuckled slightly back to her and then turned serious. "What have you done with Sheriff Stilinski?" Scott demanded to Ms Blake. "I don't know what your on about, I can't harm anyone!" Ms Blake exclaimed, trying to act innocent. Derek growled and grabbed her by the neck and holding tight. "We know your the Darach. So we will ask again, where. Is. Sheriff. Stilinski?" Ms Blake continued with her act and Valda shrugged, "Well, how about a little Christmas spirit?" She then walked over to a pouch on the table, reaching in and pulling out powdered mistletoe. She walked back to the group and smirked as Ms Blake's eyes grew wide.

Valda then held up her hand and blew at the mistletoe, sending it to Ms Blake who was soon covered in it. "Good ol' Deaton." Valda murmured. The four then watched as Ms Blake twitched and flickered, like a TV screen, flicking to her real form as the Darach to flick back to her disguise. Derek squeezed a little bit tighter which made the teacher choke slightly. "Look...y...you need me...to help with your...sister. Call...someone...who might be...with her..." Ms Blake chocked out to Derek. His jaw tightened but nodded to Valda, who fished her phone out again and called Peter's phone. After a few rings, he finally picked up, "Yes?" He sounded annoyed and agitated.

"What's the situation with Cora?" Valda asked, also hearing someone throwing up. Peter cursed and their were movements, Peter maybe helping Cora and then managing to answer, "She keeps throwing up black goo and mistletoe. Look Val love to stay and gossip like old women but I need to help Cora." The line cut off and after putting her phone away, she informed Derek on his sister's condition. He growled again and then lifted Ms Blake in the air, who started to flail about. "Derek, stop, you'll choke her to death." Scott advised, but fell of deaf ears as Derek kept the teacher up in the air. Stiles then spoke up, "Please. If you kill her, I'll never get my dad back." Derek looked at Stiles and then back to Ms Blake, releasing her and letting her drop to the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

* * *

After climbing into Derek's car, driving with Ms Blake beside him, Valda back and Scott and Stiles in his jeep following behind, he headed towards the hospital while rain poured heavily down. "Look, I'm not helping you because I have to but because I want to. I want to help your sister get better and if I wanted to, I could just jump out and give you all a hard time catching me." Ms Blake argued. Derek simply said, "Shut up." The teacher huffed and then glanced at the vampire, to the werewolf Alpha and then smirked, saying in a silky, seductive voice, "Look, I feel you need to relax, how about, we meet up some time?" Valda lashed out and pinned Ms Blake to her car seat, "I suggest you don't do that, or I may have to kill you and search for Stiles' dad without your pathetic help." Ms Blake said nothing and Valda let go, noticing Derek smirking.

They soon pulled into the hospital car park and quickly climbed out. Stiles quickly grabbed a baseball bat and walked to the entrance where everyone was waiting. Valda gave him a questioning look which he answered, "What? Scott and Derek have claws. You have fangs. I have a baseball bat." Valda nodded and shrugged in understanding and walked into the quiet hospital. "Oh yeah," Scott mumbled, "My mum did say that they were evacuating patients because of the weather." They continued on and soon found Melissa in the emergency room, "Mum, we've come to see Cora." Scott told his mum. Melissa looked from her son to the group and told them all, "There are two ambulances coming, one is for her to get on in the basement." Scott nodded a thanks and the rest took off, except Valda as Melissa called her name.

"Val! I can give you a quick ultrasound, if you want." Valda looked at the group who where all heading to the basement then Melissa, then nodded. They walked into the nearest room to see it untidy but had the equipment needed. Valda sat on the bed and looked round. Melissa pulled the equipment over and looked at her, "I know you want to help them, but you have to care for something more important right now." Motioning to the swollen stomach. Valda smirked and nodded, "I know, just feel, like I'm not helping." Melissa shook her head as she flicked a couple of switches, the screen coming to life. "You are, your amazing Val. Scott tells me everything that you do." Valda laughed pulled her t-shirt up, revealing her stomach only.

Melissa then squeezed blue, cold gel onto the swollen stomach and put the ultrasound transducer on it, moving it around. They both stared at the screen until Melissa stopped moving and they smiled at the image of a tiny but fast growing baby could be seen. "You want to know it's sex?" Melissa asked. Valda nodded and Melissa quickly looked at the screen, turned back to Valda and whispered, "Val, you have a baby girl." Valda chocked on a sob and stayed where she was as Melissa printed off shots of the baby and cleaned the gel off. Valda put her shirt over her stomach again and took the images, "Derek's going to freak." Valda commented, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Melissa smiled and they both left the room, seeing Deucalion with Kali behind her. "Please...just this once, let us go." Valda asked. Deucalion tilted his head and Valda guessed he was looking at the images of the unborn baby, then nodded his head to the stairs and let the women go to them. Melissa and Valda walked quickly down the stairs until Valda stopped. Melissa stopped and looked at her, "Operation room. Take me there, everyone else is there." Valda said and after a nod from Melissa, they took off again.

* * *

They soon reached the operation room to see Derek pissed and glaring at Ms Blake and the Alpha twins. Stiles getting more angry and upset. Scott trying to calm his best friend and the twins arguing. "Hey!" Valda shouted, causing everyone to look at her, "Who wants to see my baby?" She then asked, holding the images up. Derek looked at her and ran to her, taking the images and staring at them. "Its a girl." Valda whispered. Derek looked at her and then smirked, pocketing the pictures. "Val, as much as we want to stop this and be all friendly, we need to stop her." Aidan said, pointing to Ms Blake. Ethan and Aidan then conjoined again, becoming the big Alpha.

"Take Ms Blake and Valda and get out of here!" Peter shouted to Derek. "Stiles, take Cora!" Everyone obeyed Peter and they took off Derek picked up Valda like she was nothing and he and Ms Blake continued to run. Valda looked behind Derek to see Kali coming towards them. "In here!" Ms Blake shouted, pointing to an elevator. The trio went in it and Ms Blake pressed the basement button, the doors shutting before Kali made it. Derek carefully put Valda down and they all stayed silent in the elevator, until the lights cut out and stopped moving. "You have got to be kidding me." Valda mumbled.

Derek tried opening doors which didn't help as they hadn't reached a floor yet. Valda noticed Ms Blake slipping her shoes off and then whacking Derek over the head with them. Valda gasped as her mate fell to the ground. "I don't want to hit you, in case I harm the child. So please, let me go." Ms Blake whispered. Valda simply replied, "I'd rather die then let you go." Which earned a growl from Ms Blake who punched Valda in the face and escaped through the top of the elevator, disappearing from sight. Valda cursed and felt the elevator move again, soon the doors opened and Valda saw Stiles standing there, staring at an unconscious Derek and a punched Valda.


	45. Alpha Pact

**roxstarchic0263 - Haha yeah I have a twist for that...maybe. Also, damn you, haven't thought of a name yet :/ ahhhhhh biscuit...**

**Fresh Breeze - She does and I agree, I don't like her at all. Anyway, with all anger gone now, glad you like knowing the gender of the child and I always have things up my sleeves ;)**

**Paramorefreak100 - haha glad you enjoyed those parts**

* * *

Stiles ran over and started tapping Derek's face. "C'mon Sourwolf, time to wake up." Stiles mumbled. With the tapping have no effect, Stiles raised his fist up as he was about to punch the werewolf, who suddenly awoke and grabbed his fist to stop him. Valda breathed a sigh of relief and they caught Derek up with the latest news. "No offence guys but we have to leave, the police have arrived." Valda said urgently. Stiles nodded and helped Derek up, who then picked Valda up and they both took off and ran out the hospital to see Cora in Chris Argent's car. Derek put Valda down and they both walked to Cora. Derek then picked her up and after putting her in Derek's SUV, they drove to the hideout.

They got there quick and after putting Cora on her sofa, she started to cry from the pain. "Hey, hey...it's me." Valda whispered to her, taking her hand. Valda looked to the door to see Isaac walk in. "This is your doing Derek." Isaac shouted at the Alpha, motioning to Cora, "While bad things were going on, you and Valda were to busy making children." Derek lashed out and growled back, "Leave Val out of this. I feel just as bad but don't blame our actions." Isaac shook his head and looked at Valda, who wouldn't look at him, "It just like Boyd and Erica, Cora's going down the same route and your doing nothing to help. Why did you even create a pack? Where you bored?"

Derek was silent until he answered simply, "Maybe." Isaac shook his head and started to walk away but stopped when Derek spoke, "I promised Cora I wouldn't leave her, and I'm sticking to it. I will help the others when I find how to cure here." Isaac whirled round and screamed, "There is no time!" Valda flinched and Isaac noticed, taking a step back and spoke again, more quietly, "The full moon is coming and by that time Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa will be dead, so while we are running around, trying to fix things, you can sit there and perfect the art of doing nothing and Valda continuing letting the child grow."

"How dare you? I have been through hell my whole life!" Valda shouted, tears in her eyes as she stared at him, "I had to keep moving, to escape the past of what my mother did to my father. I come here, make friends and fall in love. But I died! I died and came back a freaking monster of drinking blood 24/7 and not aging! I will see my dad grow old and die while I say like this! Forever! But I now had a chance of having a family of my own so don't even take your anger out on me, or the child, or Derek! Because for once Isaac! Your in this just as much as us!" Isaac stared at her, feeling guilty for the last part of what he said.

"Get out." Valda said and turned back to Cora, knowing Isaac slowly walked out by the sounds. Footsteps walked down the staircase as Peter sat on them, saying, "You shouldn't be angry at him Val, he doesn't mean it really. He just took it out because he's shifting his alliance, from Derek to Scott." Derek looked at him, "Scott's not an Alpha." Peter waved his index finger side to side, "Not yet, but he is on his way." No one spoke after that as Cora started coughing. Derek walked and kneeled beside her and Valda, taking her arm to try and relief some of the pain, "Be careful." Peter cautioned. "I know, if I go to far it could kill me." Derek shot back, noticing Valda's worried look but not wanting her to get scared.

"I know that wolves would do the extremes to help their injured pack members and families. They would bring it food, chew it for them and then regurgitate it into their mouth," Peter explained, standing up from the spiral staircase, "They would also bring physical and emotional comfort by grooming the injured wolf in a way that is instrumental in healing the wound." Derek moved his head a fraction so he was just able to see Peter behind him, "Peter, I want less information about wolves and more direct answer on how to cure Cora."

"I heard that you and Valda can use the extra spark of power that makes you two an Alpha and Luna, that turns both your eyes red and gives you the extra strength and other Alpha abilities." Peter spoke, "When a werewolf takes away pain, the wounded is actually drawing on the power that gives werewolves their abilities. Because you are the Alpha and Luna, you two have an extra spark and can use that extra power to heal Cora. The price is high though since it would mean you two giving up the role of Alpha and Luna. Yet, it doesn't work every time. The process might kill you both."

Derek looked to Valda and stared at her, who was staring at him. She took his hand and nodded, "It's a risk, that we might get through." Derek glanced at her stomach, "The child." He whispered, "Will live, we can do this." Valda advised, stroking his hand. Derek nodded and they looked at Peter, "We'll do it anyway." Derek said. Peter raised his hands up in defeat and took a step back, not stopping the small smirk appear on his face as Derek turned round, but was noticed by Valda. "I know your not seeing the downside in this Derek, but you weren't exactly Alpha of the Year." Peter said.

"I don't care about the power anymore." Derek shot back. "Yes but don't forget, the full moon is coming and Kali's ultimatum still stands." Peter advised quickly. "You won't be able to face her as a beta and survive it." Derek looked at Peter, "I don't care." Peter sighed in defeat and shrugged at the staring Valda. Derek stood up and picked Cora up, placing her on the table. Derek sat on one side and Valda on the other. "Ready for this?" Derek asked Valda, who nodded and let her eyes grow red, "I don't power. I want life." She whispered and took Derek's hand that he held out. With his other hand, he placed it on Cora's stomach and the Alpha and Luna channelled their power, feeling the power of pack leaders leave them and go into Cora. Valda let out a gasp and opened her eyes, Peter seeing the red fade until her eyes became normal.

Derek on the other hand, let out a low and long growl, throwing his head up as his fangs came out and his eyes changing from a bright red to an electric blue, the power of pack leaders finally leaving them and saving Cora, who gasped and felt the pain leave her and fell asleep, feeling nothing but peace.


	46. Lunar Ellipse

Valda opened her eyes and saw she was in her home. She remembered everything that happened. She was no longer a Luna. Throwing the quilt cover off her, Valda rubbed her two and a half month old stomach and sighed, heading to the bathroom to have a shower. After she had it and put of a flouncy dress, she headed downstairs to see Cora, Peter and Derek with her father. "Val! Hey, have to go into work." Her father said, getting a glare from the vampire, "I know, its meant to be my day off today, but, they need me. I'll be home this evening okay?" Valda sighed and nodded, getting a smile and kiss on the head from Jimmy, who then headed out.

"How is everyone?" Valda asked, grabbing a bagel from Cora's hand and a bottle of blood. "We are all good, but lets just hope that yours and Derek's leader power sacrifice wasn't in vain." Peter answered, inspecting an apple and took a chunk out of it. Valda gave him a glare, "What? There is an angry Alpha coming after Derek to rip him limb from limb." Peter said in defence, which was also the truth. "We'll stick together." Valda simply replied, squeezing Derek's arm who smiled and hugged her. There was a knock on the door and Valda sighed, "What is this, a freaking party?" Cora laughed at her attitude.

Valda opened the door to see Lydia and Ethan. "Well, hope you know that's the wrong twin." Valda said to Lydia, who rolled her eyes. "We're here for Derek." Ethan said. "What?" Derek asked behind Valda. "Kali is aware of the lunar eclipse that is coming and she won't wait for it to make everyone powerless and playing the field." Ethan advised. Peter and Cora came to the door and Peter spoke, "We should run as opposed to staying and getting slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." Cora then spoke up, "Derek, you shouldn't lose your life for something meaningless.

Derek turned and asked them, "How do you know I'm going to lose?" Valda looked at Lydia, "We don't know but I believe Lydia does." Everyone turned to Lydia as she said, "I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard." Ethan turned to Valda, "We'll head to your hideout, distract Kali for at least a tiny bit." Valda nodded and they took off. "What do we do?" Cora asked. Everyone was silent until Derek spoke up, "We go there in half an hour, if we hear fighting, we run. If we here no fighting, we go in but keep our guard up." Everyone nodded and started to wait.

* * *

Half an hour passed and the four climbed in Derek's SUV, heading towards the hideout. When they arrived, they got out and walked in slowly as they checked every part, making sure no one was going to sneak past and attack. They finally made it to the loft to see Kali, Ethan and Aidan on the floor and looking ad though they were dead. Valda went to the crying Lydia and started to comfort her. "Derek." Valda said and motioned her head to Ms Blake. "What are you doing here?" He growled out. "I came to help you. I did all this to help you all out." She replied, touching his arm. Derek growled again and shoved her hard, making her fly into the wall. "I don't really wanting you to help and don't touch me."

"I think you do need my help since I just took care of three Alphas and it will be the lunar eclipse and Deucalion will become powerless." Ms Blake shot back. "Wait...their here. He isn't. Deucalion knows where I have Stilinski and McCall!" Ms Blake shouted out loud. She soon took off followed by Peter. Derek and Valda walked out followed by Cora and Lydia, who both stopped as the Twins separated and coughed. Valda, Derek and Peter followed a fast moving Ms Blake until they reached distillery. They entered, not bothering to look as though they followed her.

They all saw Scott and Deucalion with the tied up parents and before Valda could blink, they all began to fight. Valda stepped to the side so that she wouldn't be harmed but looked at the windows to see the Lunar Eclipse taking place at that moment but soon passed, giving everyone their strength back. Valda saw Ms Bake throw mountain ash up in the air and forming a perfect circle around her and the parents. Scott came forward and pushed at the barrier, soon breaking it and making everyone surprised.

Deucalion then stepped forward and slashed Ms Blake's throat. The fighting soon ended and Scott called Stiles. Derek and Deucalion traded a few words and after that, he and Valda left the building.

* * *

The next morning, Valda was in the kitchen with her father messing around when they heard a knock at the door. Jimmy stole Valda's piece of toast to pointed to the door, making Valda laugh and walk out, opening it to see Derek and Cora. "What's going on?" She asked. "We're leaving, so we came to say goodbye." Cora said. "What?" Valda said in disbelief. Cora then smirked, "Only joking. We thought we could stay here." Jimmy came up behind Valda and said with a smile, "It would be a pleasure."

Cora smiled and walked in and Valda gave her father a look, "What? We have plenty of rooms." Valda chuckled and Derek walked in to. "I guess you two can share." Jimmy said in a jokey tone. He walked back into the kitchen as Cora walked upstairs. Derek pulled Valda close and hugged her, "We wouldn't leave without you." He said into her hair. Valda smiled and made him drop his bag, then took his hand on put it on her stomach, "Soon." She whispered.

* * *

**I hated that chapter...I did not like that one, but I will write one more and its the big one...**


	47. The New Arrival

**Paramorefreak100 - I know, I know, I'm just that amazing to update so much, this chapter is my one, from my mind, so I hope you like it**

* * *

It had been a month and everything was quiet. That day, Jimmy had gone to work and Cora had gone shopping. Right now, Derek and Valda were in the living room dancing to The Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin. Derek held his mate close and they moved step by step, slowly and enjoying the embrace and the music. "How long now?" Derek asked softly. "Half a month left. But could come early." Valda replied. Derek kissed her head and put his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick and move. "I'll be a dad." Derek said. Valda put her hand on his and spoke, "You'll be amazing at it, she'll love you." Derek smiled and felt Valda move and a frown form on her face.

"Val? Val!" Derek exclaimed. Valda looked at him as she whispered, "I think I jinxed it." Derek gave her a questioning look as she explained, "She moved." Derek looked down, "Val, its because your water just broke." Valda looked at him and grabbed his arm, "I'm scared." She whispered. "Shh, it'll be okay. C'mon, lets get into my car, that's it, nice and slow." Derek held her as they both walked out the house, slowly reaching the car and Derek helped her in. Derek then pulled out his phone and sent a message to a multiple of people, simply writing,

**It's starting. Heading to hospital now.**

**-D**

Derek then climbed into the car, starting it up and driving quickly to the hospital while holding Valda's hand, who squeezed his every time she had a contraction. They soon reached the hospital to see Jimmy with Stiles, Scott, Helenus, Cora and Isaac already. They crowded round Valda and tried to help but she growled out, "If people don't move out of my way, I will take all of your blood." They listened as they took a step back, except Derek and Jimmy who helped her in. "Only Melissa. Only Melissa will understand." Valda gasped out.

Scott nodded and ran to his mum, pointing at Valda. Melissa nodded and walked quickly over, helping Valda into a private room. "Val, as much as you want only me, but I will need at least three other people." Melissa advised. Valda sat on the bed and spoke through gritted teeth, "Okay, get three people, I'll compel them to not ask questions." Melissa nodded and ran back out to get people. While she was gone, Derek helped Valda out of her clothes and helped her put on a hospital gown. As Valda was lying back down, Melissa came in with three people.

Valda managed to compel them all by saying, "You do the job and not ask questions. Once you leave, you will forget all about this and make this room off limits until I leave." They all agreed and helped Valda. "Alright Val, here we go, every time we say breath or push, you do it okay?" The female doctor said. Valda scoffed and replied, "Yes Simon Says." The doctor chuckled and then said the words here and there, Valda obeying and doing what the doctor asked. Derek held her hand and stroked her hair, taking the pain and knowing he will heal if Valda crushed his fingers. "Here she comes!" Melissa exclaimed. "One more push!" Another nurse said. Valda gathered the last of her energy and pushed hard, soon feeling relief but hearing the sound the mates hoped to hear,

A baby cry.

Melissa guided the three people out the room after wrapping the baby up in a towel and handing the baby girl to Derek, covered Valda with a sheet. Valda looked sleepily at her mate, seeing him smile and hold the child close. Derek blinked back the tears as he sat beside Valda and gave her the baby, who was quiet as she stared at her parents. Valda looked at her and smiled, "She's beautiful." Valda whispered. Derek kissed Valda's head and Melissa said at the end of the bed, "Would you like the others in?" The new parents nodded and the friends and family entered.

Allison and Lydia came forward, cooing over the baby and smiling. After them was Aidan, Ethan and Danny, who smiled at Valda and Derek and their daughter. Then it was Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Helenus and Cora who either shook hands with Derek or hugged him, only that was Cora. After they walked away came Peter who stoked the tiny baby's cheek gently, kissed Valda's head and shook hands with Derek. Finally was Jimmy, who had tears in his eyes at seeing his daughter now a mother. Everyone crowded round as they stared happily at the family, until Scott asked, "What are you naming her?" Valda looked at Derek who nodded, then turned to the group and spoke, "We thought of this for a while now. We have chosen to call her, Tala Laura Hale."

"Tala...meaning wolf. Suitable." Peter said with a smirk. Valda smiled slightly and Melissa noticed that she looked tired. "Okay guys, say your goodbyes and you can visit tomorrow. She should be released tomorrow anyway." One by one, people left and Melissa quickly brought in a cot from the maternity bay, putting in blankets to then leave and shut the door. Derek stood as he refused to leave and taking Tala, put her gently in the cot. Derek watched as the baby soon fell asleep and went to Valda, who moved so Derek could lie next to her. After her kicked his shoes off, he did just that and held Valda close as she fell asleep, Derek staying awake to watch over her.

* * *

**The baby has been born! Oh my God! Anyway, since Teen Wolf won't be back until January, I won't write anymore on this as a) I need to update my other two stories and b) I start college soon and will have wayyy less time to update loads like I have done today.**

**So, when January comes round, I will update them :) But, don't be shy and check out my other stories that I have currently done. Granted, two of them don't have a lot of chapter but, I will update on them...trust me...**

**Peace Pineapples!**


End file.
